Las Palabras de Amor
by accepttherealitydontdenyit
Summary: Las Palabras de Amor, kata-kata cinta. Sungmin bertekad untuk tidak menahan dirinya lagi. Dia tahu konsekuensinya namun dia tidak bisa dihentikan. Tidak sampai dia sadar bahwa dia hanya menyakiti orang lain [Genderswitch]
1. BAB I

Hal yang bisa membuat Kang Hana bahagia adalah melihat pelanggan kafenya bisa tersenyum ketika mereka menikmati menu buatannya. Ia merasa bahwa tujuannya untuk bisa menyebarkan kebahagiaan lewat menu yang dia buat sudah tercapai. Ia akan merasa bahagia lagi ketika pelanggannya meninggalkan kafenya dengan sebuah senyum yang menawan—khususnya para perempuan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Kang Hana mendapatkan seorang pelanggan baru yang belum pernah sekalipun ia terlihat bahagia. Pelanggan itu adalah seorang perempuan yang rambutnya selalu tergerai dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Hana menyadari bahwa mata perempuan itu selalu berair—seperti akan menangis—dan hidungnya memerah. Pipinya juga tidak berseri-seri dan ia merasa bahwa pipinya kaku karena senyumnya terasa berbeda. Tangannya selalu bergetar ketika ia menjulurkan pembayaran dan mengangkat nampannya.

Pada suatu sore yang lembab akibat hujan yang terus turun sejak pagi tadi dan ketika kafenya sedang sepi Kang Hana dengan hati-hati menyapa pelanggan setianya itu. Perempuan itu tampak terkejut ketika ia duduk di hadapannya. Perempuan itu kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa menutup bukunya kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk hormat dengan cepat. Perempuan itu kemudian tersenyum pada Hana. Dimulai dengan sapaan ringan, Hana kemudian bertanya ini dan itu. Mungkin ini karena ia adalah seorang ibu, tidak terlalu sulit untuk bisa mencari obrolan dengan perempuan pelanggannya itu. Dalam beberapa menit saja ia bisa tahu bahwa pelanggannya ini sangat menyukai latte monster miliknya (menu yang selalu perempuan itu pesan). Dan Hana juga mengetahui bahwa namanya adalah Sungmin.

Yang Hana ketahui setelahnya adalah Sungmin baru saja pindah ke Seoul. Itu menjelaskan pertanyaan Hana di hari pertama Sungmin datang dengan koper besar dan terlihat asing dengan sekitarnya. Yang Hana ketahui setelahnya adalah bahwa Sungmin tidak nyaman dirinya di sana. Dia merasa bahwa Sungmin tidak menginginkan dia ada di sana dan memberi banyak pertanyaan kepadanya. Sungmin memang menjawab dan merespon pertanyaannya dengan baik sekali, namun raut wajahnya tampak tidak tenang dan gelisah. Jadi di hari itu Hana memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur dan membiarkan Sungmin menikmati Latte Monster pesananannya sampai nanti kafe ini tutup. Seperti biasanya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Oh, Sungmin!"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar sapaan dari pemilik kafe yang sering dia datangi semenjak dia pindah ke Seoul satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Sesegera mungkin Sungmin mengusap ujung matanya dari tetesan gerimis di musim gugur itu dan membalas senyuman sang pemilik kafe yang sedang memberi makan ayam-ayam yang sengaja ditempatkan di taman depan kafe tersebut agar terkesan lebih "rumahan."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." sapa Sungmin dengan senyumnya yang cerah.

"Hmm. Masuklah. Kau mau minum apa? Latte Monster seperti biasanya?" tanya Kang Hana yang langsung menuntun Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam kafenya untuk menghangatkan badannya. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai payung? Bajumu jadi basah seperti ini, kan."

"Tidak apa-apa, _eomeoni_. Lagi pula gerimisnya turun saat aku hampir sampai."

Kang Hana menggeleng tidak setuju. Menatap kesal kepada pelanggannya setianya yang satu ini. "Kalau begitu tidak ada Latte Monster untukmu hari ini. Karena kau kehujanan aku harus memberimu sesuatu yang hangat. Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Kang Hana menginstruksikan Sungmin untuk duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di depan jendela yang menghadap ke jalanan—tempat favorit Sungmin. Ketika Sungmin duduk, ia langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan dari luar jendela: jalanan dan pepohonan hijau yang basah karena hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Dan sedikit demi sedikit butiran air menempel di kaca jendela itu. Membentuk seperti galaksi (itu menurut Sungmin sendiri).

Tidak lama, Kang Hana datang dengan membawa sebuah cangkir berwana putih dan sebuah kue labu dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Ini _Goguma_(=ubi) latte. Minumlah selagi hangat."

Dengan patuh Sungmin menyesap latte itu setelah sebelumnya dia berterima kasih kepada Kang Hana. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk senang, "Kurasa ini adalah menu favoritku yang kedua."

Kang Hana tersenyum puas lalu dia mengelus rambut Sungmin. "Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apakah ada masalah? Bagaimana kamu bisa datang ke sini pada hari Jumat?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja. "Kuliahnya baik-baik saja. Walaupun sekarang masih harus disibukkan karena seorang senior memaksaku untuk bergabung klub GoN dan sekarang kami sedang disibukan untuk pelatihan-pelatihan."

"Apa seniormu semuanya baik? Mereka tidak pernah menyakitimu dengan menyuruhmu yang aneh-aneh, bukan?" tanya Hana lagi.

Sungmin tertawa, "_Eomeoni_ bertanya persis seperti ibuku. Semalam ibuku juga bertanya hal yang sama."

"Aku juga seorang Ibu, Sungmin. Saat aku harus meninggalkan anak terakhirku di Filipina untuk belajar bahasa Inggris aku merasa khawatir. Setiap ibu akan merasakan hal yang sama."

Ketika mereka saling bertukar cerita, beberapa orang datang ke kafe. Hana berpamitan dengan Sungmin untuk membantu di dapur karena semakin sore, pengunjung semakin banyak. Sungmin tentu mempersilahkan Hana. Kemudian ia menyesap lagi _goguma _lattenya dan menyuapkan kue labu ke mulutnya.

Ia menatap butiran air di jendela. Di luar jendela hujan masih turun dengan deras sehingga dia masih harus terjebak di sini selama beberapa saat. Ia lupa membawa mantel hujan, bajunya akan basah jika dia memaksakan diri untuk pulang dengan payung. Jadi dia berusaha untuk menikmati lattenya sepelan dan selama mungkin sambil menatap jalanan dan pohon yang dahannya bergoyang-goyang karena angin kencang. Seketika ia menjadi sedih.

Sungmin tiba-tiba tersentak sehingga ia dengan cepat menuliskan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu di bukunya yang berwarna hijau neon.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Sungmin sekali lagi harus berjuang dengan mimik wajahnya.

Sore ini setelah ia pulang dari pertemuan dengan sesama mahasiswa dari Amerika Serikat, Sungmin buru-buru keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah dan berlari untuk mampir ke kafe miliik Kang Hana. Awalnya dia ingin untuk langsung menuju apartemen Jessica Jung, temannya saat pelatihan bahasa Korea di tahun pertamanya datang ke Seoul, untuk bermalam berhubung dia tidak bisa pulang ke Daejeon malam hari seperti ini. Namun ketika dia menerima telpon dari Kang Hana dan diminta untuk mampir ke café, mau tidak mau Sungmin segera berbalik arah.

Dan sekarang Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah, perkenalkan ini anak pertamaku, Cho Kyuhyun." kata Kang Hana. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Kang Hana yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sungmin tiba-tiba pamit keluar untuk menjemput seseorang yang datang dengan menggunakan mobil berwarna putih. Ketika Kang Hana masuk ke dalam kafe lagi, Sungmin hampir saja menyemburkan monster latte yang belum sempat ia telan.

Sungmin dengan canggung langsung berdiri dan membungkuk untuk memberi salam. Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan beberapa hal basa-basi biasa untuk orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu yang hanya Sungmin jawab sebagian besarnya dengan senyuman.

Belum sempat Sungmin berhasil untuk mengembalikan mimik wajahnya seperti semula, Kang Hana memaksanya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang paling ia hindari selama ini. Bahkan tadi ia sempat bermaksud untuk tidak menghiraukan keberadaan orang itu. Bukan bermaksud untuk tidak sopan, hanya saja hati Sungmin belum siap.

"Dan ini Shim Gaeun. Menantu pertamaku. Istri Kyuhyun."

Untuk sepersekian detik kepala Sungmin kosong. Ia tidak bisa berpikiran apa-apa. Di dalam kepalanya seperti ada _black hole_ yang menyerap semua pikirannya—semua memori yang ada. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya ia kembali sadar. Kemudian ia segera menegakkan badannya kembali dan memberikan sebuah bungkukan hormat kepada Shim Gaeun sambil menyapanya.

Dengan senang hati Kang Hana kemudian mengajak Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Gaeun untuk duduk di meja yang sama dengan Sungmin. Dan kemudian mereka sudah membicarakan banyak hal. Kang Hana memamerkan menantu cantiknya, Shim Gaeun yang sangat baik dalam hal mengurus rumah tangga. Menurut Kang Hana juga, Shim Gaeun adalah menantu impian semua ibu di dunia ini.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mendengar dan menanggapi seadanya. Hanya beberapa saat. Hanya sebentar sebelum dia kemudian berpamitan kepada Kang Hana untuk pulang dengan alasan dia harus segera pulang sebelum malam karena dia harus bermalam di rumah temannya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Dulu sewaktu Sungmin masih bersekolah di LA, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan peringkat paling atas di kelasnya. Nilai paling buruknya adalah F+ untuk Kimia dan nilai terbaiknya adalah A- di Bahasa Inggris. Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan status "orang bodoh" yang sudah melekat di dirinya sejak Sekolah Dasar. Sungmin sudah terbiasa untuk tidak menjadi yang pertama. Dan dia sudah terbiasa juga untuk tidak terlalu berharap banyak. Maka ketika menentukan lanjutan pendidikannya dia memilih untuk mempersilahkan keberuntungannya yang menentukan jalannya.

Sungmin memang bodoh dan dia juga percaya bahwa keberuntungannya tidak begitu baik. Namun saat itu sepertinya Tuhan mengasihaninya sehingga dia bisa diterima di UCLA HSSEAS. Nilainya saat ia berkuliah juga tidak bisa dibilang sangat baik. Berkali-kali dia dipanggil dosen pengampunya agar ia belajar dengan giat agar nilai GPA-nya bisa naik beberapa poin. Tentu saja Sungmin belajar dengan giat. Namun bagaimana lagi, Sungmin memang membutuhkan waktu lebih lambat dari teman-temannya untuk memahami suatu pokok bahasan.

Walaupun begitu, Sungmin tidak pernah menyerah. Walaupun nilai GPA-nya bahkan tidak sampai rata-rata para mahasiswa di UCLA namun dia tetap berada di jalur yang sekarang dia jalani. Dia sudah menuliskan apa yang diinginkannya ketika dia sudah lulus nanti. Dia ingin bekerja di _YHJ_ _Telecom_. Sebuah perusahaan telekomunikasi besar di Korea Selatan.

Kenapa Korea Selatan? Dia hanya ingin berada di sana. Berada di satu tanah yang sama dengan orang yang sudah membantunya kembali mempunyai mimpi.

Maka dari itu, Sungmin tetap bekerja keras untuk mulai menaikkan GPA-nya beberapa poin demi memenangkan persaingan untuk mendapatkan tiket emas menuju KAIST. Dia mengabaikan rasa lelahnya. Dia mengabaikan cibiran orang-orang (teman-temannya) yang mengatakan bahwa akan sulit untuknya bahkan untuk bisa menyelesaikan gelar sarjananya tepat waktu. Dan juga dia mengabaikan rasa sakit hatinya saat ia mendengar berita bahwa orang yang membantunya kembali bermimpi akan menikah. Karena Sungmin percaya bahwa dengan didapatnya gelar masternya di KAIST bisa melancarkan jalannya menuju YHJ Telecom—melancarkan jalannya bertemu dengan orang itu.

Jatuh cinta membuatnya bersemangat untuk menjadi lebih baik. Ketika ia jatuh cinta, Sungmin bisa membayangkan bayangan yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari langit. Dan dia bisa dengan sepenuh hati bekerja keras agar dia bisa membangun roketnya untuk meraih mimpinya itu.

Saat sakit hati, Sungmin merasa kehilangan—tentu saja. Namun itu hanya sebentar. Tidak sampai sehari dia sudah kembali bangkit. Memang benar bahwa mimpinya dimulai dari orang itu, tapi ini ia harus menggapai mimpinya dengan atau tanpa "bayang-bayang" orang itu. Mimpinya bukan lagi didasari oleh orang itu. Namun ini murni karena dia ingin bekerja di sana, untuk mewujudkan mimpinya.

Itu yang Sungmin kira. Bahwa dia sudah terbebas bayangan orang yang sudah membantunya kembali bermimpi. Namun dia tidak pernah tahu.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Author's note**

Halo, apa kabar kalian? _Are you living your life well_?

Aku kembali dengan cerita baru. Tapi maaf saja kalau cerita ini begitu berantakan. Aku akan mengakui kalau cerita ini masih berupa draft awal belum draft jadi seperti cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Aku butuh waktu lama untuk bisa menyelesai bab pertama ini begitu juga dengan bab-bab berikutnya. Jadi kupikir untuk memberiku semangat menyelesaikan cerita ini (di tengah-tengah jadwal tidak masuk akal semester ini) kupublikasikan di sini terlebih dahulu.

Berikan komentar kalian, ya!

_xie xie_.


	2. BAB II

Sore itu di hari Sabtu di bulan Oktober Sungmin menyusuri area Myeongdong sendirian mencari sebuah sebuah tempat setelah dia menghadiri perkumpulan mahasiswa di Kedutaan Besar Amerika Serikat. Dia ingat ketika ia mengobrol dengan beberapa orang temannya di pelatihan Bahasa Koreanya dulu di tahun pertamanya di Seoul bahwa di sana ada sebuah pertunjukan "Nanta" yang sudah bertahun-tahun berjalan. "Nanta" adalah sebuah pertunjukan musikal yang menggunakan _samul nori _(musik perkusi khas Korea) yang menceritakan tentang sibuknya mempersiapkan hidangan pada pesta pernilkahan. Teman Sungmin bilang bahwa pertunjukkan tersebut begitu luar biasa sampai-sampai walaupun tidak mengerti bahasanyapun semua orang masih bisa menikmati pertunjukkannya.

Jadi setelah memastikan ia sudah membawa perbekalan biaya yang cukup, ia menunggu bus di halte Gwanghwamun yang hanya beberapa meter saja dari kedutaan besar Amerika Serikat untuk menuju halte dekat Myeongdong.

Dengan berbekal navigasi dari _smartphone-_nya, Sungmin berhasil sampai di teater yang akan mempertunjukan musikal "Nanta". Namun Sungmin terdiam di depan teater itu. Kakinya ragu untuk melangkah masuk. Dia bergeming. Dia sedang berdebat dengan batinnya sendiri apakah dia harus masuk untuk menonton Nanta atau tidak. Dia sangat ingin menonton pertunjukan seni seperti ini karena diam-diam Sungmin juga butuh seni untuk bisa menghiburnya. Namun dia tahu bahwa seni yang ini belum tentu bisa memenuhi kebutuhan seninya karena dia pasti akan sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk tidak menonton "Nanta" dan berbalik untuk justru berbelanja barang-barang yang sekiranya akan dia perlukan untuk musim dingin nanti di jalanan Myeongdong yang terkenal dengan barang-barangnya yang murah.

"Kenapa tidak jadi masuk?"

Sungmin buru-buru berbalik dan saat itu juga ia merasa sangat familiar dengan suara tersebut. Saat dia berbalik dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain _blazer_ biru tua yang menutupi kaos berwarna putih polos yang dipakai oleh orang dihadapannya ini. Dia harus mendongak untuk memastikan yang dipikirkannya salah. Bahwa dia bukan orang yang namanya sedang disangkal oleh dirinya sekarang.

Sungmin hampir saja menjerit kalau saja dia kehilangan kontrol pada tubuhnya. Di depannya, tidak sampai satu meter darinya berdiri orang yang sangat Sungmin kenal.

"Pertunjukan 'Nanta' sangat bagus, lho. Yakin kau tidak jadi menontonnya?"

Sungmin yang terkejut bukan main justru bingung harus bagaimana. Apakah dia harus pergi dari sini secepatnya? Apakah dia harus menjawab pertanyaannya? Atau apakah dia harus masuk dan menonton pertunjukan "Nanta"? Banyak pertanyaan lain bekelebat dalam kepala Sungmin seperti sebuah kilat yang menyambar—begitu cepat dan dalam sekejap. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin bahkan baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengannya tapi bagaimana mungkin orang ini bisa begitu bersikap akrab dengannya? Atau apakah karena pekerjaannya yang memang dituntut ramah setiap saat?

Akhirnya Sungmin menunduk memberi hormat dan berkata, "_Annyeonghaseyo_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Anda lagi."

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai pipinya hampir meledak. Merasa senang sekali ketika dia dikenal oleh orang yang dia sapa ini.

"Ya, waktu itu kita tidak sempat mengobrol banyak karena kau harus segera pergi." ujar Kyuhyun yang setiap katanya diucapkan dengan merdu. Tidak mengherankan karena dia seorang penyanyi yang terkenal. "Apa kau tidak jadi menonton 'Nanta'?"

"Kurasa tidak. Saya baru teringat kalau ada janji." jawab Sungmin sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

"Wah, _daebak!"_ seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sampai mengagetkan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri memperhatikan jam tangan Sungmin. "Jam tangan kita sama—sepasang." kata Kyuhyun kemudian sambil memperlihatkan jam tangan yang dia sedang pakai juga.

Sungmin melongo sambil memperhatikan bergantian jam tangan Kyuhyun dan jam tanggannya. Dia menyadari bahwa jam tangan itu benar-benar mirip hanya saja milik Kyuhyun lebih besar (mungkin karena jam tangan pria). _Luar biasa,_ batin Sungmin.

"Ah, bukankah kamu bilang ada janji?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin berkedip kembali kepada kenyataan, "Benar. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda lagi Kyuhyun_-ssi_. Ah, tunggu!" Sungmin kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak persegi besar berwarna ungu. "Tolong berikan ini untuk ibu Anda. Saya berencana untuk ke café hari ini namun karena saya sudah bertemu Anda saya akan titipkan ini pada Anda. Apa Anda keberatan, Kyuhyun-_ssi?_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku akan sampaikan ini pada ibu."

"Terima kasih." Sungmin tersenyum juga pada akhirnya. "Kalau begitu Saya pamit dulu." Sungmin membungkuk pada Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Kang Hanna menyapa beberapa pelanggannya seperti biasanya. Namun matanya selalu melirik ke arah jam di tangannya. Jadi setelah mengobrol kecil dengan pelanggannya—yang kebanyakan perempuan akibat popularitas anak pertamanya—ia kembali ke belakang kasir lagi. Hatinya resah bukan main. Jadi sekali lagi dia melirik jam tangannya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk membantu karyawannya yang sedang membuat kue labu.

Suaminya, Cho Younghwan, melihat kegelisahan istrinya. Maka, ia mengajak Kang _Sajang_ (=bos), panggilan Cho Younghwan untuk istrinya, segera pulang dan membiarkan nanti anak keduanya, Jino, untuk datang dan mengurusi kafe tersebut ketika akan tutup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cho Younghwan pada istrinya di dalam mobil.

Kang Hanna mendesah lesu, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang kepadamu."

"Siapa?" tanya Cho Younghwan penasaran.

"Namanya Sungmin, dia sering datang ke kafe. Aku ingin memperkenalkannya padamu karena dia luar biasa sekali. Tumben sekali dia tidak datang hari ini. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Dia datang setiap hari?" tanya Cho Younghwan menanggapi kalimat terakhir istrinya.

"Ya, dia datang setiap hari selama setahun setiap siang atau sore. Sekarang ini dia datang setiap akhir pekan karena dia harus pindah ke Daejeon. Hanya sayang sekali aku baru berkenalan dengannya satu tahun belakangan ini. Dia sangat tertutup sehingga sangat sulit untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat."

"Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang selalu datang seperti itu?" tanya Cho Younghwan terkejut. "Fans Kyuhyun?"

"Kurasa bukan. Dia tidak bereaksi sama seperti fans Kyuhyun yang lainnya. Waktu aku memperkenalkannya pada Kyuhyun dua minggu lalu dia sangat tenang tidak seperti fans yang lainnya." jawab Kang Hanna. "Bagaimana kalau Sungmin tersesat? Apakah dia sudah makan malam?"

Cho Younghwan mengerling. Istrinya begitu mengkhawatirkan seorang pelanggan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat pelanggan bernama Sungmin ini istimewa di mata istrinya. Istrinya tidak pernah sangat menyukai perempuan muda kecuali beberapa fans Kyuhyun yang tidak bertindak berlebihan dan sangat sopan. Namun ini berbeda, Hanna begitu menyukainya sampai Younghwan tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata lain selain "menganggap seperti anaknya sendiri".

"Kenapa khawatir? Pasti orang tuanya sudah menjaganya." ujar Cho Younghwan sambil melirik spion kirinya untuk memastikan mobilnya aman untuk berpindah jalur.

Kang Hanna memukul lengan suaminya. Tidak bermaksud untuk melukai hanya karena merasa jengkel. "Sungmin itu orang luar negeri. Keluarganya tinggal di LA. Dia sendirian di negara kita padahal dia hanya gadis biasa." ujar Hanna dengan nada sedih.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kautelpon saja?"

"Aku sudah menelponnya berkali-kali sejak tadi. Tapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau meninggalkan pesan di kotak suaranya sehingga dia tahu kalau kau menelponnya?"

"Ah, benar juga."

Cho Younghwan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya akibat pernyataan dari istrinya yang sampai sekarang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Kemudian ia mengajak istrinya untuk turun dari mobil setelah sebelumnya ia meyakinkannya bahwa pelanggannya yang bernama Sungmin ini pasti baik-baik saja.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Agenda akhir pekan Shim Gaeun dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya. Sabtu ini juga tidak berubah. Mereka mampir di sebuah restauran untuk memesan makanan yang nantinya mereka akan panaskan di sana sehingga mereka lebih banyak mempunyai waktu mengobrol.

Ibunya menyambut Kyuhyun dengan senang dan langsung memeluknya. Shim Gaeun juga memeluk ibu mertuanya kemudian memujinya, seperti biasa. Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di ruang keluarganya bersama Ayah dan adiknya untuk berbincang-bincang antar laki-laki. Sedangkan Shim Gaeun harus berurusan dengan dapur bersama Kang Hanna.

"Kau membelinya?" tanya Kang Hanna pada Shim Gaeun.

"Ya, _eomeonim_. Saya tidak sempat memasak tadi. Saya baru pulang dari latihan musikal." jawab Gaeun dengan suaranya yang selalu terdengar sopan ketika berbicara. Berbeda ketika dia sedang di atas panggung suaranya menjadi sangat lantang namun merdu dan aura feminimnya begitu kuat.

"Apa musikalmu berjalan dengan baik?"

Shim Gaeun mengangguk. "Ya. Itu berkat doa _eomeonim_."

Kang Hanna tersenyum. Kang Hanna selalu menyukai Shim Gaeum karena dia selalu bersikap sopan walaupun begitu dia tetap sangat bersahabat. Kang Hanna melihatnya dengan jelas sejak pertama kali dikenalkan oleh Kyuhyun bahwa Shim Gaeun adalah perempuan yang baik dan tidak neko-neko. Karena itulah Kang Hanna selalu senang jika Shim Gaeun menelponnya atau sekedar menanyakan kabarnya melalui pesan singkat.

Mereka berkumpul bersama di meja makan tidak lama kemudian. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal termasuk salah satunya adalah rencana Shim Gaeun dan Kyuhyun untuk memiliki anak.

"Kami sedang berusaha." ujar Kyuhyun. Mereka juga menginginkan anak. Shim Gaeum belum pernah sekalipun mengandung anak mereka sejak mereka menikah empat tahun lalu. Padahal mereka melakukan semua yang disarakan oleh dokter namun mereka belum juga beruntung.

"Kami tidak menekanmu untuk mempunyai anak, Kyuhyun. Hanya tentu saja jika kami memiliki cucu sebelum Jino menikah bukankah akan menyenangkan?" ujar Cho Younghwan.

"Jino akan menikah?" Shim Gaeun terkejut. Jino dekat dengannya namun Jino tidak pernah mengungkit bahwa dia sedang dalam sebuah hubungan dengan seorang perempuan setelah dia putus hubungan dua tahun yang lalu.

Kang Hanna segera menengahi sebelum Jino yang sama terkejutnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kami tidak bermaksud dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan Jino akan berhenti berkencan dan serius bertemu dengan seorang perempuan. Namun lebih baik kalau segera sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi, kan?"

Shim Gaeun menunduk menahan rasa kecewanya. Walaupun mertuanya bilang mereka tidak menekan mereka untuk mempunyai anak, nyatanya mereka melakukannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu kemudian memecahkan suasana canggung di meja makan mereka. Dengan gayanya yang seperti pria tangguh, Kyuhyun memberikan kotak persegi ungu kepada ibunya .

"Apa ini?" tanya ibunya.

"Buka saja." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kang Hanna membuka kotak tersebut dan terkejut mendapati sebuah syal rajut dua warna. Bukan satu buah ternyata, namun dua. Yang satu berwarna ungu dan putih keabu-abuan dan yang satu lagi berwarna abu-abu dengan dan putih keunguan.

Kang Hanna sangat tersentuh kemudian menyerahkan syal bernarna abu-abu kepada suaminya. "Kau yang membuatnya, Gaeun-ah?"

"Bukan," Shim Gaeun bingung dan menggantungkan suaranya kemudian menoleh kepada suaminya. Dia tidak merasa membeli hadiah untuk kedua mertuanya karena dia sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untuk ulang tahun pernikahan mereka bulan depan.

Kyuhyun paham dengan tatapan Gaeun segera akan menjelaskan namun saat itu juga Kang Hanna menemukan sebuah kertas yang terlipat jatuh dari syalnya saat Kang Hanna akan memakainya. Kang Hanna memungutnya kemudian membacanya. "Dari Sungmin." ujarnya pendek kemudian dengan semangat Kang Hanna melilitkan syalnya di lehernya. "Sungmin bilang cuacanya mulai dingin. Dia ingin agar kita tetap hangat dan menjaga kesehatan."

"Tadi siang aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sungmin di jalan. Jadi aku menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Dia bilang dia sebenarnya ingin mampir ke café namun sepertinya dia sibuk sekali sehingga dia menitipkan itu kepadaku." Kyuhyun menjelaskan agar Gaeun menghentikan tatapan bertanyanya.

"Sungmin sibuk?" tanya Kang Hanna untuk memastikan.

"Dia selalu melirik jam tangannya dan dia keliahatannya terburu-buru. Seperti ada janji." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin itu alasan ponselnya mati. Dia sedang sibuk." Cho Younghwan berbicara pada istrinya yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Siapa Sungmin?" tanya Jino dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Nanti kuceritakan." Ibunya berkata kemudian memperhatikan setiap detil syal rajutan Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang.

Shim Gaeun hanya duduk diam di sana. Dia menanggapi pertayaan Kang Hanna tentang penampilannya dengan senyum dan pujian seperti biasanya. Namun hatinya tidak senang. Dia memperhatikan keluarga iparnya ini. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti terancam. Seseorang bernama Sungmin ini sepertinya mempunyai tempat tersendiri di dalam hati Kang Hanna, di tempat dia tidak pernah bisa menyentuhnya satu kalipun. Bahkan tidak pernah bisa mendekatinya. Shim Gaeun merasakan dia sedang dalam bahaya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

to be continued...

* * *

**Author's note**

Halo.

Yang pertama aku minta maaf kalau karya yang ini masih berantakan. Sepertinya juga aku kurang _research_ jadi aku kurang detil menggambarkan beberapa tempat yang kugunakan sebagai latar belakang di cerita ini. Aku minta maaf banget untuk itu dan aku janji untuk memperbaikinya segera. Dan juga kalau menemukan _misstype _mohon dimaafkan, ya :) Aku juga sangat menunggu kritikan dan sarannya. Mau dimaki-maki juga tidak masalah. Kalau itu bisa bantu untuk lebih baik kenapa tidak, kan? Aku sangat terbuka untuk berbagai pertanyaan jadi silahkan bertanya apapun.

Terima kasih!


	3. BAB III

"_Eomma_ mau pergi?" tanya Jino ketika dia sampai di dapur untuk mengambil minum sebelum berolahraga. Dia melihat ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan dengan baju formal dan rapih padahal ini belum ada pukul enam pagi.

"Ya, ke Daejeon. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Sungmin. Sungmin mengundang kami untuk hadir sebagai tanda terima kasih karena ayahmu sudah membantu menyelesaikan tesisnya." jawab ibunya tanpa melihatnya. "Cepat mandi lalu sarapan."

Jino tidak banyak berkomentar lagi dan memutuskan untuk membatalkan olahraga paginya dan langsung mandi. Sedangkan Kang Hanna masih sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal nanti di Daejeon. Kang Hanna berencana untuk merayakan kelulusan Sungmin dengan acara makan kecil.

"Mau ikut?" tanya Kang Hanna pada Jino ketika mereka dan Cho Younghwan sarapan di meja makan.

Jino menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada janji dengan teman."

"Siapa? Perempuan lagi?" tanya Kang Hanna.

"Kencan?" Cho Younghwan juga ikut bertanya.

"Memang dia perempuan tapi bukan kencan." jawab Jino kemudian dia menyuapkan tahu dari sup ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kamu mau _eomma_ jodohkan dengan Sungmin?"

Jino tersedak. Dia meraih gelasnya kemudian meneguk isinya sambil memukul dadanya. Ibunya membantu menepuk punggung Jino sedangkan Cho Younghwan menatap istrinya.

"Sungmin?"

"_Ani, _Sungmin adalah anak yang baik. Dia cerdas, pandai melayani orang tua, selalu tersenyum, manis, mandiri, apa lagi yang kita minta, kan? Apalagi Sungmin sudah lulus sekarang. Bisa jadi dia akan pulang ke LA dan tidak pernah datang ke sini lagi. Kalau dia kita jodohkan dengan Jino apakah itu tidak menyenangkan?" jawab Hanna dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" tanya Jino setelah dia bisa kembali berbicara.

"Lalu siapa lagi? Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Lagi pula kalau kamu sudah punya kekasih dan serius ke pernikahan kamu tidak akan pernah kelayapan malam-malam dan pulang pagi dalam keadaan mabuk bersama teman-temanmu itu."

Cho Younghwan mengangguk. "Sungmin bukan pilihan yang buruk. Aku memperhatikannya sewaktu dia bekerja di kantor untuk penelitian untuk tesisnya. Dia sangat aktif dan cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Tapi walaupun Sungmin bukan pilihan yang buruk bukan berarti dia yang paling baik untuk Jino."

"Kalau begitu," ujar Kang Hanna setelah dia mendapatkan senyuman puas dari Jino karena ayahnya berada di pihaknya. "Kenapa tidak kau coba dulu. Siapa tahu memang cocok."

"_Eomma_…" Jino mendesah putus asa. Dia melirik ayahnya berharap ayahnya masih akan membantunya keluar dari percakapan ini.

"Pikirkan nanti saja." kata Cho Younghwan kemudian. "Lihat, kalau tidak menyelesaikan percakapan ini sekarang kita akan tertinggal kereta ke Daejeon." ujarnya sambil berdiri dan menunjuk jam dinding di dapur.

Kang Hanna terlonjak kaget. "Astaga. Kalau begitu, Jino-ya tolong kau bersihkan mejanya. Kau akan makan siang di luar, kan? Terima kasih Jino-ya." Kang Hanna kemudian mencium pipi Jino, berlari buru-buru mengambil tasnya di sofa ruang keluarga dan menyusul suaminya yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Shim Gaeun dan Kyuhyun tidak saling banyak bicara beberapa hari ini. Mereka hanya bertanya hal yang penting saja seperti "Mau makan apa?", "Bagaimana harimu?", atau "Apa jadwalmu hari ini?". Suasana di antara mereka juga menjadi canggung. Padahal mereka sebelumnya mereka selalu tampak mesra dengan kecupan-kecupan dan kata-kata manis yang saling mereka ucapkan setiap waktu. Mereka berdua ingin mengobrol seperti biasanya namun akhirnya mereka justru saling diam dengan pikiran masing-masing dan tidak jadi mengobrol.

Mereka memikirkan perkataan orang tua mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Baik orang tua Kyuhyun dan Gaeun sama-sama ingin mereka segera punya anak. Tapi mereka tidak bisa. Mereka berdua memang sepakat untuk selalu membahagiakan orang tua mereka sebagai tanda terima kasih mereka karena sudah membesarkan mereka. Namun permintaan mereka yang satu ini sulit untuk mereka kabulkan. Mereka bingung bagaimana caranya mereka menjelaskan pada orang tua mereka tanpa membuat mereka kecewa.

Gaeun yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Ketika hampir matang, dia membangunkan Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk mandi. Setelah itu dia menunggu Kyuhyun di meja makan. Ketika Kyuhyun datang tanpa berbicara mereka mulai makan dan sama-sama menunduk atau mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain. Memperhatikan detil-detil ruangan yang selama ini tidak mereka perhatikan.

"Hari ini ada latihan?" tanya Kyuhyun mengambil inisiatif untuk memecah keheningan pagi mereka. Kyuhyun mencoba menatap mata istrinya namun Gaeun tidak juga mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya." jawab Gaeun sebelum dia menelan obatnya. "Setelah ini aku harus berangkat. Kau akan mengantarku?"

"Tentu." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Seperti itu percakan pagi mereka selama beberapa hari ini. Tidak pernah dalam empat tahun pernikahan mereka kehabisan topik untuk berbicara. Jika tidak ada topik mereka akan memnyerahkan hormon mereka yang berbicara. Kali ini hormon mereka sepertinya sudah lelah mengganti percakapan mereka.

Setelah sarapan Kyuhyun mengatar Gaeun ke tempat latihan musikalnya. Gaeun turun dari mobil setelah mengecup pipi Kyuhyun seperti biasaya walaupun rasanya hambar. Rasa manis itu entah mengapa menguap begitu saja. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjanji akan menjemputnya nanti malam.

Kyuhyun berputar ke arah rumahnya. Adiknya mengiriminya pesan singkat untuk menjemputnya di rumah dan diantarkan ke café. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil sambil menenteng keranjang buah dan tanpa menekan bel langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jino yang mendengar suara pintu tertutup segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaiannya yang rapi.

"Kau sendirian di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Wah, Hallabong!" seru Jino saat melihat keranjang buah yang di bawa Kyuhyun. Dia buru-buru merebut keranjang itu dan mengambil hallabong dan isi keranjang lainnya dia masukkan ke dalam kulkas. "Ya. _Eomma _dan_ abeoji_ pergi ke Daejeon."

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil merilekskan punggungnya yang kaku. "Daejeon?"

"Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan Sungmin. Dia mengundang eomma dan abeoji untuk datang sebagai ganti orang tuanya sekaligus berterima kasih." jawab Jino. "Ayo _hyung_ kita berangkat."

Kyuhyun melempar kunci mobilnya pada Jino yang berhasil ditangkapnya. Kyuhyun sedang merasa malas mengemudi jadi dia menyerahkan adikya untuk mengemudi dan membiarkan dia untuk mempersiapkan diri menyambut penggemarnya di café nanti.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Sungmin dengan malu-malu mempersilahkan Cho Younghwan dan Kang Hanna untuk masuk ke apartemennya. Setelah upacara wisuda selesai Kang Hanna dan Cho Younghwan memberi selamat kepada Sungmin dan berencana untuk merayakan kelulusannya di sebuah restauran. Namun Kang Hanna mencetuskan ide untuk merayakannya di apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin kaget sekali awalnya namun siapa yang bisa menolak Kang Hanna. Dengan beberapa rayuan Sungmin akhirnya mengajal Kang Hanna dan Cho Younghwan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Maaf aku belum sempat membersihkan apartemen jadi berantakan seperti ini. Kalau Anda memberi waktu sebentar aku bisa membersihkannya dengan cepat. Silahkan duduk." ujar Sungmin mempersilahkan tamunya duduk di satu-satunya sofa di ruang tengah yang sering dia gunakan untuk bersantai dan menonton DVD atau acara televisi.

"Ambil waktumu, Sungmin-ah. Tidak usah terburu-buru." ujar Kang Hanna sambil tersenyum memperhatikan Sungmin yang buru-buru untuk mengganti bajunya di kamar dengan baju yang lebih nyaman. Kang Hanna kemudian berjalan menuju dapur yang menjadi satu ruangan dengan ruang tengahnya. Dia membuka kabinet dapur Sungmin dan mengambil beberapa piring di dalamnya. Kang Hanna tersenyum saat dia menemukan tempat cuci piring dan tempat sampah Sungmin dalam keadaan kosong. Dapurnya sangat rapi.

"_Eomeonim_, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku membersihkan ini dahulu." Sungmin berkata sambil membersihkan lantai dengan _vacuum cleaner_ dan mengelap semua meja yang ada di sana.

"Tidak masalah Sungmin-ah. Apartemenmu bersih kok." ujar Cho Younghwan yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil membaca majalah National Geographic edisi tahun lalu yang ada di atas meja.

"Sungmin-ah, tolong bantu aku." Kang Hanna memanggil Sungmin yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Sungmin. Dia mematikan _vacuum cleaner_nya dan menyusun buku-buku referensinya saat belajar untuk ujian tesisnya kembali di rak lalu segera berlari menghampiri Kang Hanna di dapur. "Tolong kau pindahkan lauk-lauk ini di piring." Sungmin mengangguk kemudian dengan cepat dia mengambil semua piring yang dia punya. Namun Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa lauknya banyak sekali dan piringnya tidak cukup.

"_Eomeonim_, kurasa kita kekurangan piring." ujar Sungmin hati-hati pada Kang Hanna.

Kang Hanna yang sedang memanaskan sup tersenyum miring mengingatkan Sungmin pada senyuman seseorang yang dulu sering dilihatnya. "Sudah kuduga. Mana mungkin kau punya banyak piring sedangkan kau tinggal sendiri. Ambilah tasku yang satu lagi. Kuletakkan di sebelah sofamu."

Sungmin buru-buru mengambil tas yang ada di sebelah sofa kemudian mengambil piring di dalamnya tanpa lupa mengajak bicara Cho Younghwan yang masih berkutat dengan majalahnya. Setelah Sungmin selesai memindahkan lauknya dia menyanyikan piring-piring itu di meja d ruang tengah. Terkahir Kang Hanna menghidangkan Kkorigomtang (Sup buntut sapi) di tengah meja makan.

Cho Younghwan yang pertama mencicipi masakannya kemudian Kang Hanna juga ikut mencicipi. Sungmin memperhatikan mereka berdua dahulu untuk membiarkan Kang Hanna dan Cho Younghwan menelan suapan pertama mereka sebelum dia berani mengangkat sumpitnya. Kang Hanna yang diam-diam memperhatikan Sungmin tersenyum dengan puas.

"Jadi setelah ini apa rencanamu?" tanya Cho Younghwan pada Sungmin.

"Tentu aku akan mencari pekerjaan. Tapi sepertinya aku akan pulang dahulu ke LA. Merayakan kelulusanku." jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bekerja dengan YHJ saja? Aku akan senang kalau kamu masuk ke dalam perusahaan." ujar Cho Younghwan dengan senang.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar memikirkan tawaran Cho Younghwan dan menimbang lagi keputusannya seminggu yang lalu. Seminggu yang lalu kakaknya menelponnya menanyakan rencananya setelah dia lulus sama seperti pertanyaan Cho Younghwan. Sungmin berkata tidak tahu. Kakakya berkata bahwa sudah cukup untuk Sungmin menyelam dalam kesedihannya. Sudah saatnya Sungmin untuk pulang dan berhenti menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Kakaknya merasa khawatir jika Sungmin terus berada di Seoul keadaan akan justru membuat masalahnya bertambah banyak dan Sungmin semakin sulit untuk mendapatkan kehidupannya kembali.

"Pulang dan gunakan otakmu yang cerdas itu untuk sesuatu yang berguna. Buat apa kamu punya gelar master kalau kamu sendiri bertindak bodoh untuk dirimu sendiri?" bergitu komentar kakaknya. Maka kemudian Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan tidak pernah kembali ke Seoul.

Sungmin berpikir keras bagaimana caranya mengatakan hal ini kepada Cho Younghwan. Tentu dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Cho Younghwan karena beliau sudah membantunya menyelesaikan tesisnya sekaligus mendapatkan gelar Masternya. Namun dia teringat kata-kata kakaknya bahwa dia harus pulang.

"Aku tentu juga senang untuk masuk ke YHJ Telecom. Namun aku merasa belum cukup kompeten untuk bekerja di perusahaan IT sebesar itu. Kurasa aku perlu beberapa tahun pengalaman kerja sebelum aku bisa bekerja dengan nyaman di sana." ujar Sungmin beberapa saat kemudian.

Cho Younghwan mengangguk mengerti walaupun dia sendiri menilai Sungmin cukup kompeten untuk bekerja di perusahaannya. Dia sudah bisa menilai gerak-gerik, tingkah laku, sikap, dan pemecahan masalah dari Sungmin ketika Sungmin membantu mengembangkan sistem keamanan data YHJ Telecom yang sekaligus menjadi tesisnya. Dia sangat menyukai Sungmin karena dia dapat bekerja kelompok dengan baik sekaligus menyelesaikan tugas individunya dengan luar biasa. Tapi Cho Younghwan yakin jika Sungmin mempunyai rencananya sendiri. Rencana yang membuat Sungmin lebih baik.

Namun Kang Hanna tidak sepemikiran dengan suaminya. Kang Hanna sudah merasa sangat dekat dengan Sungmin dan menyayangi Sungmin seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin untuk pergi begitu saja.

"Apa kamu sudah punya kekasih, Sungmin-ah? Kenapa kau buru-buru pulang ke LA?" tanya Kang Hanna pura-pura acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih. Aku ingin pulang karena aku merindukan keluargaku di sana."

"Kalau kau tidak punya pacar, bagaimana kalau kau kujodohkan dengan Jino?"

Sungmin terdiam. Jantungnya hampir saja berhenti ketika dia mendengar kalimat terkahir dari Kang Hanna. Jino? Dan dia akan menjadi bagian dari pohon keluarga Cho Younghwan? Sungmin begitu sesak kalau dia harus hidup terus menerus bertemu dengan orang itu. Berpura-pura baik di depannya dan menahan segala amarah yang ada di kepalanya.

Sungmin menelan nasinya yang dia kunyah lama. Dengan canggung dia tertawa. "_Eomeonim_ sangat lucu. Jino adalah teman baikku. Aku lebih suka jika Jino tetap menjadi teman baikku untuk saat ini."

Tidak mungkin bukan Sungmin harus hidup berdampingan dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan sebagaian hidupnya yang berharga? Dia tidak mungkin bisa terus-terusan menerima rasa nyeri di hatinya, seperti kata kakaknya, bukan? Dia tidak mungkin harus terus-terusan berhadapan dengan perempuan itu, bukan? Dan menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Cho Kyuhyun bukan pilihan yang lebih baik.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Halo. Maaf sekali bab ini membuat kamu semakin bingung karena banyak sekali rahasia Sungmin yang belum bisa aku beberkan. Kemungkinan cerita ini akan punya banyak sekali bab. Jadi ditunggu saja ya kelanjutannya. Maaf juga buat momen Sungmin-Kyuhyunnya masih belum ada. Karena aku harus mendeskripsikan awal masalahnya dulu. Bagiku ini adalah bab penting, semacan bab _spoiler_ apa-apa aja masalah yang nanti akan datang. Mungkin bab depan akan baru akan ada momen romantis sedikit bau amis untuk dua pemeran utamanya.

Aku mau menanggapi beberapa komentar kalian di bab sebelumnya. Ada yang bertanya apakah benar ini adalah cerita Kyumin. Ya ini cerita Kyumin. Pemerannya adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jadi ini cerita Kyumin. Lalu ada yang bilang Sungmin tertutup sekali. Memang benar ya Sungmin tertutup. Sungmin bahkan menjawab semua pertanyaan Hanna dan Younghwan dengan gamblang. Sungmin tidak tertutup kok. Ada juga beberapa dari kalian yang menebak alur cerita ini. Sayangnya belum ada satu diantara kalian yang dengan benar menebaknya. Padahal aku pikir kalian bakal mudah sekali menebak jalan ceritanya seperti di SIB dulu. Kalian terlalu merumitkan masalah yang mudah. Jangan terlalu banyak menduga karena cerita ini tidak punya banyak _plot twist_. Aku membuat cerita pasti masalahnya mudah kok. Tidak akan serumit itu karena ini hanya hiburan.

Dengan begitu aku menantikan semua ulasan dan komentar kalian ya. Karena setiap komentar yang kalian berikan begitu berharga. Oh dan aku minta maaf kalau banyak _misstype_. Jari-jariku sudah mulai pegal karena hampir setiap harinya mengetik laporan.

Semangat author (?)

Terima kasih kalian!


	4. BAB IV

Sungmin sedang bersantai sambil duduk di atas kursi pantai yang dibuat oleh ayahnya di belakang rumah sambil memperhatikan keponakannya bermain-main dengan bola bersama ayahnya. Ketika bolanya terlempar ke arahnya, dia akan menahan bola itu sampai keponakannya mencium pipinya sebelum dia lempar kembali bola itu ke arah ayahnya membuat keponakannya jengkel. Dia merindukan berjemur di halaman rumahnya. Dulu dia selalu menghabiskan akhir pekannya berjemur di belakang rumah sambil membaca buku dan membiarkan ayahnya memasak (lebih tepatnya memanggang) sesuatu untuk mereka. Uniknya walaupun Stephannie—teman dekatnya saat SMA—kulitnya menjadi gelap karena sering berjemur, Sungmin tidak. Sungmin bahkan tidak bertambah gemuk setelah memakan banyak burger atau BBQ buatan ayahnya yang membuat Stepahannie yang sekarang belajar _fashion_ di Milan iri berat.

Di sebelahnya, kakak keduanya juga berjemur menikmati matahari LA. Mereka berdua berbincang seru sambil menikmati jus jeruk yang dibuat oleh ibunya tadi. Kakaknya banyak bertanya ini dan itu setelah tidak banyak mendengar detil-detil cerita dari adiknya itu. Kakak keduanya memang kakak yang paling dekat dengannya karena jarak umur mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh. Lagi pula Sungmin berbagi kamar dengan kakak keduanyanya sampai kakak pertamanya menikah jadi kakak keduanya pindah ke kamar kakak pertamanya saat dia masih SMA.

"Aku senang akhirnya kamu pulang juga." ujar kakaknya. "Aku mengira kamu akan keras kepala tetap di sana."

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku harus menggunakan otakku yang cerdas, bukan?" Kakaknya hanya mengendikkan bahunya untuk menggoda Sungmin sambil menghisap jus jerusnya dari gelas. "Sebelum kau memberitahukanku seperti itu aku juga sudah ada pikiran untuk tidak menetap di sana. _Unni_, di sana menyeramkan. Saat aku megerjakan tugas atau serius dengan penelitianku semuanya memang biasa saja. Tapi kalau konsentrasiku terpecah aku harus mengingat bahwa aku di sana karena Kyuhyun dan nyatanya aku berhubungan dekat dengan keluarganya."

"Kamu masih muda saat itu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kamu hanya mengikuti nalurimu, sadar atau tidak. Toh pada akhirnya ada sisi baiknya kamu mengenal orang tua Kyuhyun. Kamu bisa mendapatkan gelarmu sekaligus bekerja di YHJ, bukan, seperti yang kamu impikan."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Dia ingat orang tuanya selalu berkata untuk mencari sisi baik dari semua keluhannya. Baginya, Kang Hanna dan Cho Younghwan memang suatu beban tersendiri. Namun tanpa mereka Sungmin yang ada saat ini mungkin tidak akan pernah ada. Bagaimanapun Kang Hanna sudah dengan sepenuh hati menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri—Sungmin sendiri menyadarinya. Maka dari itu Sungmin dengan menghabiskan semua tabungannya selama dia berkuliah di Korea, membeli sebuah set perlengkapan minum teh dari keramik dengam motif bunga musim semi yang cantik sebagai tanda terima kasihnya sekaligus salam perpisahannya (yang di dalamnya ada permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menerima tawaran Kang Hanna untuk dijodohkan dengan Jino).

Kakaknya memuji keputusan Sungmin dan tidak menyalahkan Sungmin yang menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya di sana. Kakak kedua Sungmin membenarkan pemikiran Sungmin untuk setidaknya memberikan sesuatu yang mahal yang dapat disimpan dalam waktu yang lama sebagai kenang-kenangan karena bagaimanapun juga Kang Hanna dan Cho Younghwan adalah orang yang banyak membantunya. Dan Sungmin mempunyai hutang budi kepada mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, seorang temanku akan datang ke mari sebentar lagi. Mau bergabung?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tentu. Tapi aku masih ingin di sini sebentar. Nanti aku menyusul."

Kakaknya bangkit dari kursi pantainya dan mengendikkan bahunya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih duduk di kursi pantainya sambil membaca The Davinci Code yang sudah lepas sampulnya.

Karena ini hari Sabtu, Sungmin berencana untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah. Bermain dengan keponakannya, merajut, menonton serial TV, membantu ibunya memasak (walaupun dia tidak bisa memasak), bercanda dengan ayahnya dan berbagai kegiatan malas lainnya. Semalam dia sudah mempersiapkan semua yang dia butuhkan untuk wawancara pekerjaan besok Senin jadi dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu sekarang. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menghilangkan rasa rindu pada keluarganya.

Sungmin adalah seorang gadis yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang hangat dan harmonis. Walaupun sering kali dia dan kedua kakaknya bertengkar namun mereka tidak pernah saling membenci satu sama lain. Karena orang tua mereka selalu mengajarkan bahwa satu pikiran tidak akan lebih baik dari dua pikiran. Bahwa terkadang saudara mereka benar adanya dan hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya.

Semua di dalam keluarganya tahu apa yang telah Sungmin alami. Bagaimana perasaan Sungmin dan mengapa Sungmin memilih untuk melanjutkan studinya di Korea Selatan walaupun awalnya Sungmin sendiri tidak yakin dia bisa menyelesaikan studinya karena dia sadar otaknya bukan otak jenius yang mampu bekerja dalam tekanan. Seluruh keluarga Sungmin juga tahu bahwa dia akan mengalami hal yang berat jika dia tinggal di sana. Namun kedua kakak Sungmin sependapat bahwa Sungmin harus keluar dari zona nyamannya.

Sekalipun dalam hidupnya, Sungmin tidak pernah mengalami kesusahan. Walaupun nilai sekolahnya di bawah rata-rata, Sungmin tidak pernah merasa tertekan dan merasa tidak nyaman. Itu semua karena Sungmin punya keluarga yang selalu mendukungnya dan dengan senang hati mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Sungmin merasa nyaman dengan kehidupannya saat itu karena semuanya berjalan seperti kemauannya.

Ketika berita itu keluar, zona nyamannya lenyap begitu saja. Tentu saja Sungmin terkejut karena gaya hidupnya harus berubah. Sungmin menjadi _moony_ dengan hujan deras di kepalanya. Dan semangat hidupnya lenyap begitu saja.

Kakak keduanya tentu saja prihatin. Maka dia adalah orang yang paling menginginkan Sungmin untuk pergi ke Korea Selatan agar dia bisa membuat zona tidak nyamannya menjadi nyaman. Karena mengubah kenyataan itu sulit, menerima kenyataan itu adalah yang terbaik. Sungmin harus menerima kenyataannya dengan cara yang ekstrim. Walaupun khawatir, kedua kakanya yakin bahwa Sungmin bisa. Karena adiknya itu orang paling teguh pendirian yang pernah dia temui di dunia.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Baru saja dia membaca pesan singkat dari adiknya yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya mengajak beberapa orang temannya untuk minum teh lagi. Ini sudah acara minum teh keempat dalam seminggu membuatnya sangat khawatir. Bukan hanya minum teh saat teman-teman ibunya datang, menurut Jino hampir setiap saat ibunya menyesap teh hangat.

Kyuhyun hanya khawatir karena dia tahu bagaimana kondisi ibunya ketika terlalu banyak minum teh. Ibunya pernah sekali beberapa tahun yang lalu sangat mencintai teh sampai kemudian ibunya mulai mengalami insomnia dan oleh dokter disarankan untuk membatasi konsumsi tehnya.

Saat dia sedang merenungkan bagaimana caranya dia menghentikan ibunya, pintu di sebelah kursi penumpang terbuka. Shim Gaeun yang sudah duduk dan menutup pintunya kembali merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya di dalam laci kecil di bawah panel navigasinya. "Ibu senang sekali minum teh akhir-akhir ini. Kamu tahu, bukan, bagaimana ibu?" Kyuhyun kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya menuju rumah orang tuanya.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Gaeun lagi. Kyuhyun sudah memberi tahunya dulu kalau ibunya tidak boleh banyak minum teh agar dia tidak menghadiahkan atau membuatkan teh untuk ibunya.

"Jino bilang, Sungmin memberi hadiah _tea set_ untuk ibu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin sudah pergi?" tanya Gaeun tanpa menutupi keterjutannya

Kyuhyun bergumam membenarkan. "Beberapa hari yang lalu di kembali ke Amerika."

Shim Gaeun mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ini bukan berita biasa saja. Selama dia masih mendengar nama Sungmin, hatinya dengan cara yang aneh tidak menyukai perasaan itu. Firasatnya selalu mengatakan ada sesuatu pada orang bernama Sungmin itu. Namun selama Sungmin di sini kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang pernah terjadi hanya saat kedua orang tuanya dan Kyuhyun mulai mendesaknya untuk mempunyai anak yang berlanjut pada dinginnya hubungan mereka selama beberapa minggu.

Shim Gaeun tidak pernah mengabaikan firasatnya. Karena firasatnya jugalah dia akhirnya menikahi Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini dia akan mengabaikan firasat tidak berdasar pada Sungmin. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin padanya kalau Sungmin ada di Amerika, bukan? Sungmin tidak akan kembali ke sini, bukan?

Kyuhyun dan Gaeun seperti biasa menghabiskan Sabtu malam mereka bersama orang tua Kyuhyun. Shim Gaeun sudah terbiasa untuk membantu ibu mertuanya untuk membersihkan dapur setelah makan mereka selesai lalu menyiapkan kudapan kecil sebagai teman berbincang dan menonton TV.

"Terima kasih Gaeun-ah, kalau saja kau tidak menikahi Kyuhyun sudah patah semua tulangku karena banyak yang harus dikerjakan." ujar Kang Hanna sambil mengelus pundah Gaeun yang sedang menyiapkan kudapan setelah dia selesai mencuci piring.

Shim Gaeun tersipu. "_Eomeonim_ bisa saja. Aku tidak banyak membantu." Gaeun kemudian mengeluarkan teko dan beberapa cangkir dari lemari penyimpanan di kabinet atas dapur. "Cangkir dan tekonya cantik sekali." puji Gaeun. Ini bukan pujian belaka, Gaeun benar-benar terpesona dengan cangkir itu karena memiliki motif yang cantik. Jika saja dia menemukannya dahulu dia pasti membelinya.

"Itu hadiah dari Sungmin." ujar Kang Hanna singkat sambil mengelap piring terakhirnya.

"Kudengar dari Kyuhyun, _eomeonim_ mulai banyak minum teh akhir-akhir ini." Shim Gaeun teringat percapakannya dengan Kyuhyun sewaktu di mobil. Tanpa basa-basi dia menanyakannya kepada Kang Hanna karena memang mereka dekat. Dia sudah menganggap Kang Hanna ibunya sendiri.

"Sungmin memberikan hadiah mahal itu untukku. Mana mungkin aku tidak menggunakannya bukan?" Kang Hanna menanggapi sambil meraih satu cangkir dan mengamatinya dengan sayang.

"Bukankah yang berharga itu selalu disimpan dengan baik?" Kang Hanna mengerling kepadanya. "Cangkir ini terlalu cantik untuk punya noda teh, bukan begitu, _eomeonim?_ Lebih baik digunakan sesekali di saat yang sangat penting, seperti Hanbok. Lagi pula _eomeonim_ harus mengingat kesehatan. Bukankah _eomeonim_ ingin hidup lama bersama kami?"

Kang Hanna merasa tersentuh dengan perkataan Gaeun. Gaeun tersenyum senang karena ibu mertuanya mengerti maksudnya dan kemudian dia menyeduhkan Sujeonggwa (=_fruit punch _tradisional Korea) di dalam teko dan mempersilahkan ibu mertuanya untuk menunggu bersama yang lainnya di ruang tengah.

Tidak lama, Gaeun keluar dengan Sujeonggwa dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan ibu?" tanyanya.

Shim Gaeun tersenyum tipis dan menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. "Beberapa hal. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir ibumu akan banyak minum teh lagi."

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Kyuhyun masih tinggal di ruang tengah setelah perbincangan keluarga mereka selesai bersama Jino. Kedua orang tuanya sudah beristirahat sedangkan Gaeun dia suruh untuk tidur lebih cepat karena dia tahu bahwa istrinya lelah karena dia harus latihan musikal sebelum datang ke sini untuk membantu ibunya memasak.

Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan pertandingan sepak bola ketika dia terganggu dengan suara adiknya yang terkikik geli dengan ponselnya.

"Apa sih yang kamu lakukan?" Kyuhyun terdengar sangat terganggu bertanya pada Jino.

Jino mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar kepada Kyuhyun lalu kembali lagi sibuk pada ponselnya. "Aku sedang berkirim pesan dengan Sungmin."

"Aku baru tahu kamu dekat dengannya." komentar Kyuhyun sambil kembali menatap layar televisi di depannya.

"Banyak yang _hyung _lewatkan karena terlalu sibuk dengan _hyungsunim_ (= istri dari kakak laki-laki). Karena dia sering ke café dan ibu memintaku untuk menemaninya aku jadi kenal akrab dengannya. Dia orang yang lucu dan sangat luwes. Bahan pembicaraan kami juga banyak jadi kami tidk pernah kehabisan topik bicara."

"Kau suka dengannya? Sungmin tidak terlalu buruk. Dia sangat baik. Senyumnya juga manis—matanya membentuk bulan sabit cantik. Sepertinya dia sangat feminim. Tingkah lakunya juga sopan."

Jino memasang ekspresi tidak percaya pada kakaknya. "Yang benar saja. _Hyung _pikir aku akan jatuh cinta pada setiap perempuan cantik, begitu?" Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya sebagai tanggapan. "Sungmin dan aku hanya berteman baik karena aku menyukai tanggapan sarkastiknya. Sangat berkelas."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Kau suka dengannya." Kali ini bukan kalimat introgatif namun sebuah pernyataan.

"Aku bilang tidak." Jino merasa jengkel. "Sungmin di mataku bukan perempuan. Dia seperti sahabat dari kecil. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Coba saja _hyung_ mengobrol sendiri dengannya." Jino menendang pantat Kyuhyun sebelum dia bangkit dan berlari kamarnya. Kyuhyun ingin mengumpat namun dia tahan karena dia tidak mau membuat keributan.

Kyuhyun kembali menikmati pertandingan sepak bola di televisi. Namun dia tidak fokus pada pertandingan itu. Dia memikirkan kata-kata adiknya. Benarkah dia terlalu sibuk dengan Gaeun? Padahal dia sudah meluangkan banyak waktu untuk keluarganya terpisah dari waktunya untuk bersama Gaeun. Dia juga tidak pernah berhenti bertukar cerita dengan adiknya, atau ayahnya, bahkan ibunya melalui pesan singkat ketika dia tidak bisa berkunjung ke rumah.

Kyuhyun mulai menyadari bahwa dia sudah melewatkan banyak hal yang terjadi di dalam keluarganya. Dulu dia bisa mengetahui siapa saja yang adiknya suka dan siapa saja target adiknya tanpa Jino memberitahu. Dulu dia juga yang pertama kali tahu keadaan ibunya yang mulai tidak dalam keadaan sehat. Dulu dia mendengar semua kabar di perusahaan bahkan sebelum ayahnya mengetahuinya jadi dia bisa memperingatkan ayahnya untuk tindakan dini. Tapi sekarang dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa teman Jino, apa yang terjadi dengan perusahaan, apa saja yang dilakukan ibunya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Kyuhyun merasa dekat dengan keluarganya sekaligus merasa diasingkan walaupun itu hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk lebih mendekatkan dirinya kembali dengan keluarganya. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi dia akan mencari tahu. Yang jelas karena Barcelona dipastikan sudah menang, dia mematikan televisinya dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"_Unni! _Cepat ke sini!" Sungmin berteriak kencang sambil berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa _laptop_ menuju dapur.

Ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur terkejut bukan main dan hampir saja menjatuhkan pisau ke kakinya. "Sungmin! Jangan teriak-teriak pagi hari!" ibunya menegurnya keras. Sungmin menciut kemudian menggumankan permintaan maafnya kepada ibunya dan ayahnya yang sedang menonton berita di televisi. Ayahnya hanya melambaikan tangannya tidak peduli—dia sudah terbiasa dengan kebisingan pagi seperti ini karena dia punya empat orang perempuan di rumahnya.

Kakak kedua Sungmin turun dari kamarnya dengan _roll_ rambut masih terpasang di kepalanya. "Ada apa sih?"

"Aku diterima bekerja." ujar Sungmin berusaha untuk menahan rasa senangnya.

"Dari mana?" tanya kakaknya sambil mengambil alih _laptop _Sungmin dan mulai membaca surel yang memenuhi hampir seluruh layarnya. "DNE Entertainment? Seoul? Kau akan ke Seoul lagi?"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya. Dia membaca kembali surel yang diterimanya semalam. "Benar. Ini di Seoul"

"Kau meninggalkan _resume_ di Seoul?" tanya Ibunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tidak. Aku merasa tidak melamar atau meninggalkan _resume_ di perusahaan manapun di sana." ujar Sungmin. Dia sedang berpikir bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan posisi di perusahaan itu?

"Ayah Kyuhyun? Atau ibunya?" tanya kakaknya mencoba membantu adiknya untuk mengingat.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau mereka yang melakukannya." Sungmin kembali berpikir bagaimana bisa dia diterima untuk bekerja di DNE Entertainment. Atau mereka salah mencantumkan alamat? Namun setelah di cek, itu benar namanya dan data personalnya.

"Kau akan terima pekerjaan itu atau tidak?" Ayahnya kali ini ikut berbicara. "Bukankah itu yang lebih penting."

Sungmin bergeming sebentar. Dia mulai ragu untuk menerimanya walaupun dia tahu DNE Entertainment adalah perusahaan hiburan besar yang terkenal dengan teknologinya yang canggih di dalam. Dia pernah dengar bahwa perusahaan itu terkenal sebagai perusahaan yang tidak pernah kebocoran data dan keamanannya yang ketat.

Di satu sisi Sungmin menyukai profil perusahaan itu. Dia yakin bahwa perusahaan itu bisa mengembangkan pengetahuannya dan ketertampilannya. Namun di sisi lain dia harus kembali ke Seoul.

"Ingat Sungmin, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali." Ayahnya kembali berkata.

Sungmin melirik kepada ibunya. Ibunyapun hanya mengangguk seolah beliau menyerahkan keputusan di tangan Sungmin. "Itu hidupmu. Kau yang tahu apa konsekuensinya."

Kakaknya menggeleng cepat. "Sejujurnya aku tidak menyetujui keputusanmu untuk pergi. Aku lebih suka kau di sini dan menata hidupmu kembali. Bukan aku tidak percaya kamu bisa, hanya saja aku takut kau justru akan semakin tidak baik. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan? Aku tahu kamu bisa hidup dengan baik selama tigan tahun ini tapi aku lebih memilih kamu ada di sini. Tinggal di sini bersama kami."

Sungmin terdiam. Sampai sarapannya habis dia juga masih diam. Sungmin melirik _laptop_nya yang masih menampilkan surel tersebut. Di dalam otaknya dia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, buruk dan baiknya. Dia menimbang mana yang lebih baik untuknya dan mana yang bisa membantunya untuk berpikir lebih maju dan mandiri.

"Aku akan ke Seoul."

-Las Palabras de Amor-

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Author's note**

Ini sebagai rasa terima kasih kepada orang yang sudah memulangkanku lebih cepat dari jadwal seharusnya dan sebagai permintaan maafku kepada kalian. _Please, enjoy_.

Kritik, saran dan komentar selalu terbuka. Terima kasih, ya!


	5. BAB V

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika melirik jam dinding dia menyadari kalau ini belum siang dan berniat tidur kembali namun dia mengurungkan niatnya karena dia tidak menemukan istrinya di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan menyadari kemudian bahwa istrinya pasti sedang berada di dapur. Kyuhyun dengan santai menyingkirkan selimut tebalnya, turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya sebisa mungkin tanpa suara. Dia ingin memberikan kejutan pada istrinya—sebuah romansa pagi hari—seperti yang pernah Gaeun utarakan sebelum mereka menikah. Gaeun ingin dia dipeluk dari belakang dan Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya ketika dia sedang menyiapkan kopi pagi mereka. Dulu Kyuhyun sering melakukan ini hanya saja karena terlalu sibuk setelah beberapa bulan menikah dia jadi lupa dengan romansa paginya. Selain itu Kyuhyun juga berpikir jika ia melakukan setiap hari, hal itu tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang spesial, yang membuat jantung siapa saja bergetar. Dia berpendapat jika ia melakukannya sesekali tentu itu lebih berarti.

Tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi dari dapur, Kyuhyun berhenti. Gaeun sedang berbicara di telepon membuat Kyuhyun tidak berani untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Dia ingin diam di sana dan mendengar percakapan Gaeun yang terdengar ramah di telinganya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, sejak dulu menguping Gaeun yang sedang mengobrol adalah salah satu hobinya karena entah bagaimana dan mengapa suara Gaeun begitu memikatnya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah latihan awal untuk musikal "The Moon That Embraces The Sun". Dia adalah pemeran utama laki-lakinya sedangkan yang perempuan adalah Gaeun. Awalnya mereka tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian selain sebagai teman kerja namun perlahan, seiring semakin seringnya mereka bertemu dan padatnya jadwal latihan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai cara Gaeun berbicara. Intonasinya yang tegas, jernih dan merdu membuatnya seperti mendengar lagu dari seorang komposer terkenal setiap saat. Jantung Kyuhyun selalu berdegup kencang ketika mereka melakukan adegan ciuman dan dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sampai adegan itu mereka lalukan lagi besok harinya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam, jadi dia yang memulai semua dahulu. Dia mengajak Gaeun makan malam bersama setelah pertunjukan pertama mereka yang kemudian berlanjut dengan mengutarakan perasan jujur mereka. Dan pada akhirnya hanya dengan beberapa bulan berhubungan dan beberapa kali kencan, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

Kyuhyun baru menyadari Gaeun sudah selesai berbicara ketika dia kembali ke alam sadarnya saat Gaeun kesulitan menyalakan kompor. Kyuhyun terkikik kemudian tanpa banyak bicara membantu Gaeun.

"_Gomawo_ (=terima kasih)." ucap Gaeun yang kemudian disibukkan mengocok telur di dalam mangkuk.

"Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi? Ibumu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?" Gaeun memberi jeda sebentar. "Bukan, seorang teman."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Teman SD. Dia menghubungiku lagi setelah lama tidak berhubungan. Dia mengabari kalau dia sedang di Amerika dan lupa perbedaan waktunya jadi dia menelpon pagi-pagi sekali."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian melahap sarapan sederhana yang disiapkan Gaeun. "Hari ini sudah mulai latihan?" Gaeun bertanya pada Kyuhyun setelah dia duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya. Aku mungkin akan pulang agak malam. Tahu, kan, bagaimana latihan pertama pasti berlangsung lama sekali."

Gaeun mengangguk memahami. Sebenarnya Gaeun ingin mengabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun namun setelah pertunjukannya selesai semalam justru Kyuhyun yang mulai sibuk sekarang. Namun Gaeun tidak keberatan. Karena Gaeun sudah tahu konsekuensinya bahwa pekerjaan ini tidak bisa mereka tinggalkan. Gaeun tahu bahwa menyanyi adalah kegemaran suaminya dan dia sangat tahu betul bahwa suaminya lebih mencintai hobinya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Gaeun juga sangat mengerti bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun akhirnya akan menjadi kesenangannya juga.

"Apa kamu mau ke rumah orang tuamu? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu sambil berangkat."

Gaeun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Aku ingin di rumah saja. Aku ingin beristritahat."

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Sungmin tertawa keras di kafetaria kantornya saat makan siang. Di depannya saat ini ada Kim Sunggyu, sahabatnya yang dulu tinggal di dekat rumahnya di LA sebelum pindah ke Boston, duduk bersamanya untuk menikmati makan siang bersama. Dia baru tahu kalau Sunggyu akhirnya pulang kembali ke Seoul dan bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengannya hari ini setelah Sungmin bekerja dua minggu di DnE Entertainment.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi di sini." ujar Sunggyu sebelum menyeruput jus jeruk dengan sedotan dari dalam gelasnya.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Aku juga tidak menyangka. Aku justru berasumsi kamu akan terus bermain band di garasi dan menjadi band _underground _di Boston sana sambil menyelesaikan kuliahmu di Berklee."

Sunggyu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan gelasnya di meja. "Aku kembali ke Seoul tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan SMA. Aku mengikuti audisi DnE untuk menjadi penyanyi di New York dan aku di terima. Jadi aku kembali ke Seoul." Sunggyu menjelaskan dengan singkat. "Katakan padaku sekali lagi kamu bekerja sebagai apa di sini?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah. "_IT guy_."

Sunggyu tertawa keras. Tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya, Sungmin, yang dulunya adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah mengerti mengapa 1+1=0 pada bilangan biner dan selalu bingung mengapa _handphone _adalah sebuah komputer menjadi _IT guy _sekarang. "Sepertinya kamu berutang banyak cerita padaku. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi besok jumat malam? Hari ini aku ada latihan musikal jadi tidak bisa mengajakmu pergi."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Tidak masalah bagiku. Ngomong-ngomong bantu aku untuk mengisi apartemenku."

"Jumat malam berbelanja pernak-pernik apartemen kalau begitu."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju kemudian berdiri dan menumpuk nampan makannya di dapur. Sunggyu mengantar Sungmin sampai depan ruangannya yang menurut Sungmin terlalu berlebihan— padahal dia sendiri juga tidak menolaknya—namun Sunggyu tidak pernah keberatan karena mengobrol dengan Sungmin adalah sebuah _healing_ untuknya.

Sunggyu tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi di sini. Setelah dia pindah ke Boston dia jarang sekali menghubungi Sungmin. Mungkin beberapa kali saja mereka bertukar pesan singkat. Namun entah bagaimana ceritanya Sungmin mulai jarang membalas pesannya. Sunggyu pernah berpikiran bahwa Sungmin marah padanya. Dia pernah mencoba bertanya ke kakak kedua Sungmin dan kakaknya menjawab bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja namun hidup Sungmin sedang mengalami metamorfosis. Sunggyu sebenarnya bingung dan sering menerka sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, apa yang berubah dari Sungmin. Namun sekarang Sunggyu tahu apa yang berubah dari Sungmin. Dia hafal betul bagaimana Sungmin luar dan dalam.

Sungmin dan dia menjadi sahabat ketika mereka tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama orang Asia di sana. Walaupun Sunggyu sempat terkejut karena Sungmin lancar sekali berbicara dengan bahasa Korea padahal dia tahu bahwa Sungmin bukan warga negara Korea Selatan. Sunggyu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan asal atau kewarganegaraan Sungmin, karena Sungmin adalah orang yang sangat cocok dengannya, baik tingkah laku atau sifatnya. Sunggyu juga senang dia bisa berteman dengan orang yang tidak pernah sedih dan selalu enerjik seperti Sungmin.

Berharap ada yang lebih dari mereka? Tidak ada. Mereka berdua hanya sahabat pada umumnya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Kyuhyun duduk sambil meneguk air dari dalam botol dengan tamak dan menghabiskan satu botol hanya dalam beberapa tegukan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali setelah latihan musikal barunya selama beberapa jam ini. Kyuhyun yang perfeksionis tidak bisa berhenti berlatih dan terus berlatih sampai dia merasa puas dengan dirinya sendiri—dan baru terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu untuk satu babak saja. Padahal sebenarnya selama dua belas jam latihan hari ini, mereka sudah berhenti untuk istirahat lebih dari empat kali.

Nafasnya terengah-engah membuat dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan gerakan yang jelas. Walaupun demikian dia masih memperhatikan rekan-rekannya yang lain yang sedang beristirahat juga sekaligus bermain-main untuk menghilangkan tekanan dari latihan pertama ini. Kyuhyun masih bisa tertawa dan mengomentari tingkah laku juniornya yang mencoba membuat suasana tetap hangat dan bersahabat.

Seorang senior Kyuhyun, Kim Dahyun, mendatanginya. Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya segera menjabat tangannya dan bergeser agar Kim Dahyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kyuhyun-ah." puji Kim Dahyun setelah dia duduk dengan nyaman di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk malu-malu dan mengibaskan tangannya cepat. "Terima kasih, _sunbaenim_(= senior). Berkat Anda juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu dan istrimu romantis sekali." Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya sendiri bingung. Kim Dahyun yang mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu kemudian melanjutkan. "Kemarin malam aku dan istriku berencana untuk makan malam bersama dan aku bertemu dengan istrimu di restauran Perancis di Itaewon. Aku jadi iri padamu. Kudengar kalian sering sekali ke sana."

"Tapi kemarin aku tidak pergi ke Itaewon. Kemarin aku berada di kafe membantu ibu dan adikku di sana. Tapi memang istriku tidak bersama kami karena kemarin pertunjukan terakhirnya tahun ini." Kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada Kim Dahyun.

Kim Dahyun tampak terkejut. "Oh, benarkah? Aku yakin melihat laki-laki di sana. Kukira itu kau, makanya aku sedikit sakit hati karena kamu tidak menyapaku."

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Mana mungkin aku tidak menyapa Anda. Anda adalah mentor terbaikku. Bukan begitu, _sunbaenim_?"

"Oh, iya." Kim Dahyun mengejutkan Kyuhyun. "Kudengar produser dan sutradara akan mengadakan makan malam besok setelah kita selesai latihan. Bawa istrimu saja kalau begitu. Aku ingin mengajak istriku tapi aku tidak enak kalau hanya aku. Lagipula siapa tahu istriku bisa dekat dengan istrimu. Tapi Kyuhyun-ah, istrimu tidak gila belanja, bukan?"

Kim Dahyun dan Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa bersama. Tidak lama setelah itu sutradara memulai kembali latihan mereka dan berjanji bahwa ini adalah latihan terakhir sebelum mereka pulang dan bertemu lagi dalam dua hari.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Sungmin menekan sandi pintu apartemennya dan masuk setelah bunyi klik terdengar. Dia masuk dengan membawa sebauh kardus besar yang hampir menutupi badannya sedangkan Sunggyu yang berjalan dibelakangnya membawa dua kardus lain yang tingginya hampir menutupi kepalanya. Sungmin buru-buru meletakkan kardus yang dia bawa di ruang tengahnya dan menghampiti Sunggyu untuk membantunya.

"Berat, ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengambil alih satu kardus yang ada di atas.

Sunggyu mengeluh dan meletakkan kardus yang dia bawa di atas lantai dengan—sedikit—kasar. "Sudah tahu masih bertanya." jawab Sunggyu bersungut-sungut."Padahal besok aku ada latihan musikal dan sekarang tanganku mati rasa." Dia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sofa berwarna putih yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu empuk. Sungmin melihat Sunggyu yang seperti biasa tenaganya cepat terkuras dengan segera mengambil susu kedelai di kulkas dan menempelkan botolnya di pipi Sunggyu.

"Ini, minum." Sunggyu dengan malas menerima uluran botol susu dari Sungmin lalu bangkit untuk duduk. "Aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk membawanya."

Sunggyu menegak sekali susu kedelainya. "Mungkin terlalu lama di Amerika, mau tidak mau _manner_ku menjadi lebih baik."

Setelah beristirahat sebentar mereka melanjutkan menghias apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin orang yang sederhana, apartemennya juga tidak luas jadi pernak-pernik yang mereka beli juga tidak banyak—hanya berat. Sunggyu membantu Sungmin untuk memasang gorden dan memasang hiasan lampu. Dan selebihnya Sungmin yang mengerjakan.

Sunggyu masuk ke kamar Sungmin untuk memasang gorden namun dia berhenti di depan meja yang digunakan Sungmin untuk meletakkan semua barang yang dia gunakan untuk bekerja. Di sana Sunggyu menemukan beberapa koleksi CD Sungmin.

"Kamu masih menyimpan semuanya? CD." Sunggyu berkata pada Sungmin dalam nada kagum.

"Muse? Tentu saja. Mainkan saja kalau kamu ingin mendengarkan lagunya."

Tanpa mengobrol lebih jauh Sunggyu mengambil salah satu CD Muse dan meletakkan CD ke dalam _laptop _ Sungmin. Ketika lagunya mulai terdengar Sunggyu menghela nafas lega, seperti dia kembali pada masa lalunya.

Sunggyu kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh dari sana dan baru saja akan memasang gorden sampai dia menemukan satu CD lain yang membuatnya tersenyum nakal.

"Sungmin-ah, besok kamu sibuk?" tanya Sunggyu yang sedang memangsang gorden pada akhirnya.

"Sabtu? Tidak, kenapa?"

"Besok aku ada makan malam bersama rekan-rekan musikalku. Mau datang?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Kebanyakan seniorku membawa istri dan suami mereka. Kenapa aku tidak membawa sahabatku?" jawab Sunggyu. "Kemarin ketika aku berlatih aku sudah bertanya pada yang lainnya juga. Mereka memperbolehkan siapa saja untuk datang. Lagipula aku punya kejutan untukmu di sana. Pasti kamu suka."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak?" Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sungmin-ah, ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Buatlah sesuatu."

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. "Aku masih tidak bisa memasak, Kim Sunggyu. Makanya aku membeli _microwave_."

Sunggyu melongo kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Ambilkan ponselku. Kamu mau _jjamppong _atau _jjajangmyeon_?"

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Nanti malam kamu tidak sibuk, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dia dan Shim Gaeun sedang menikmati sarapan.

"Uh?" Gaeun terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hari ini sutradara dan produser mengajak kami makan malam bersama. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut? Kim Dahyun _sunbaenim_ juga ingin bertemu denganmu." jelas Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Gaeun. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin bertanya, namun dia tidak yakin bisa menanyakannya pada Gaeun atau tidak. Dia ingin bertanya apakah dia benar-benar pernah berada di restauran Perancis di Itaewon seperti kata Kim Dahyun. Akhirnya setelah berdebat panjang dengan dirinya sendiri Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada janji dengan seorang teman." jawab Gaeun.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Teman? Siapa?"

"Teman SMA. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Tidak apa-apa aku tidak ikut, kan? Kalau kamu keberatan aku bisa membatalkan janjiku dengan temanku."

"Tidak," Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak perlu. Janji harus ditepati. Salahku juga tidak memberitahukan kepadamu sebelumnya. Kau tepati janjimu dengan temanmu saja."

Gaeun sempat bertanya kepada Kyuhyun apa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja yang Kyuhyun jawab dengan anggukan kecil dan berlalu begitu saja untuk siap-siap berangkat untuk latihan musikalnya lagi. Gaeun sempat merasa bersalah namun ketika dia melihat jam dia buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan segera meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Kyuhyun seharian itu akhirnya banyak sekali berbicara. Dia juga lebih sering bercanda membuat pada juniornya menjadi sangat dekat dengannya hari ini. Dia juga tidak menjadi perfeksionis dan membiarkan yang lainnya beristirahat tanpa terbebani bahwa senior mereka sedang berlatih. Kyuhyun juga—tidak seperti biasanya—membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam mobilnya menuju ke restauran yang sudah dipesan untuk mereka.

Ketika makan malam bersama, Kyuhyun banyak sekali minum. Dia terlihat sangat senang sekali. Dia bahkan memanggang daging untuk junior-juniornya. Dia juga mengeluarkan candaan-candaan pedas seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu yang membuat semua orang juga ikut gembira.

"Sunggyu-ya, mau ke mana?" Kyuhyun melihat Kim Sunggyu yang berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Aku menjemput temanku di depan, _sunbaenim_. Aku tidak akan pulang." Kim Sunggyu masih berdiri di sana menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum namun kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak sabar.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan akhirnya membiarkan Sunggyu pergi sambil menerima tuangan soju dari seorang juniornya. Kyuhyun terlihat senang sekali sampai Sunggyu datang kembali.

"_Sunbaenim_, perkenalkan ini temanku, Sungmin. Dulu dia adalah penggemar beratmu." ujar Sunggyu sambil memperkenalkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Senyumnya tampak bangga seperti sudah melakukan hal yang begitu berarti bagi sahabat karibnya walaupun wajah Sungmin tidak secerah wajahnya. Wajah Sungmin begitu gelap dan ingin sekali bersiap untuk memukul Sunggyu.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya, tentu. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Lee Sungmin, tinggal di Daejeon, mahasiswa KAIST." Kyuhyun ingat betul ibunya selalu mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya jadi dia menghafalnya di luar kepala. Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. "Kukira kamu kembali ke Amerika ternyata kamu masih di sini. Tapi ibu tidak berkata apa-apa. Apa ibu tahu kamu masih di sini?"

-Las Palabras de Amor-

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Halo. Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir untuk membaca dan menulis review. Aku sangat mengapresiasinya sebanyak kalian mengapresiasi karyaku. Aku tahu karya ini sungguh buruh, _rubbish_, dan membuat kamu bingung karena alurnya lambat sekali. Jadi kalau kalian berhenti membaca di tengah jalan aku mengerti kok. Hanya nanti kalian akan melewatkan beberapa kejutan yang sudah aku siapkan untuk kerya ini.

Satu persatu rahasia Sungmin sudah terbuka, kan? Karena ada sahabat dekat Sungmin untuk menguak masa lalunya akan semakin mudah jadi misteri-misterinya akan semakin menghilang. Dan tentu dibarengi dengan beberapa misteri baru yang mulai berdatangan.

Aku harap kalian menyukai bab ini. Dan bab selanjutnya... aku usahakan secepatnya. Aku usahakan.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya, ya :)

PS. Ngomong-ngomong ketika beberapa dari kalian memanggilku dengan "Thor" aku merasa seperti Thor pada Avengers. Kalian tahu, kan? Yang sayang sekali aku tidak begitu menyukai film "Thor". Jadi kalian bisa panggil apapun kecuali dengan itu ya. Maaf sekali.


	6. BAB VI

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumahnya yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari setengah jam, Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil mendengarkan lagu yang diputar dari radio. Sebentar-sebentar ia mengigiti jari telunjuk dari tangannya yang ia sandarkan di pintu mobilnya. Lalu dia mendesah sambil menggeleng-geleng. Kemudian dia mengigit bibirnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia juga mengetuk-ngetuk kemudinya sambil bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang diputar yang kebetulan ber_genre_ disko. Berhubung dia juga seorang penyanyi maka dia juga ikut bernyanyi dengan sangat semangat.

Kyuhyun banyak minum malam ini yang menyebabkan dia begitu bahagia—pengaruh alkohol. Walaupun dia banyak minum namun dia tidak mabuk. Kyuhyun masih sadar walaupun tidak sepenuhnya tapi dia tetap memaksa untuk mengemudi pulang sendiri tanpa meminta tolong kepada rekan-rekannya atau memanggil supir panggilan. Lagi pula dia tidak ingin merepotkan rekan-rekannya dan repot-repot menunggu lama sopir penggantinya karena dia ingin merasa masih sadar dan bisa mengemudi sendiri.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya ketika dia menemukan sebuah _mini market _yang masih buka. Kyuhyun masuk dan meminta obat pengar. Setelah membayarnya, Kyuhyun keluar dari _mini market _itu dan langsung menghabiskan isi botol berukuran kecil itu dalam sekali teguk. Walaupun dia tidak mabuk tapi untuk keselamatannya dan mungkin orang lain juga dia ingin dia tetap sadar sepenuhnya.

Sambil menanti obatnya bekerja, Kyuhyun duduk di dalam mobilnya sambil mendengarkan siaran "Music City" dari radio MBC yang dibawakan oleh Sung Sikyung, penyanyi yang sangat dia idolakan. Dulu dia sering mendengarkan siaran ini. Dulu sebelum dia bertemu dengan Gaeun dia belum punya jadwal yang begitu padat sehingga dia punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati berbagai hal untuk dirinya sendiri, seperti mendengarkan radio seperti ini. Dulu setelah latihan musikal yang melelahkan, begitu dia masuk kamarnya dia langsung menyalakan radionya untuk mendengarkan siaran radio Sung Sikyung dan pergi mandi. Setelah dia selesai mandi dia akan tiduran dan akhirnya tertidur tepat ketika Sung Sikyung menutup acara radionya.

Kyuhyun kembali menjalankan mobilnya ketika dia sudah merasa kesadarannya kembali padanya. Dia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang relatif lambat. Dia merasa ingin berlama-lama mengemudikan mobilnya. Dia akhirnya memilih rute paling jauh untuk menuju jalan ke rumahnya. Entah mengapa dia sedang ingin mengemudikan mobilnya lebih lama.

Seoul di tengah malam seperti ini sebenarnya tidak begitu sepi, memangnya kapan Seoul sepi? Hanya memang banyak toko yang sudah tutup membuat jalanan tidak sehingar-bingar Seoul pukul tujuh malam dan membuat beberapa sudutnya terlihat gelap. Mata Kyuhyun terpincing ketika dia melihat seseorang yang dia merasa familiar keluar dari sebuah _mini market _dengan sebuah kantong plastik di tangannya. Jadi dengan segera Kyuhyun menepi beberapa meter di depan seseorang itu dan menurunkan jendelanya.

"Sungmin-_ssi_!"

Yang dipanggil mendadak berhenti berjalan dengan tiba-tiba karena terkejut. Sungmin kemudian memandang berkeliling untuk mencari siapa yang memanggilnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menjulurkan kepalanya dari jendela mobilnya.

Sungmin dengan ragu dan langkah perlahan datang mendekati mobil Kyuhyun. Dia menunduk memberi salam kepada Kyuhyun ketika menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya Sunggyu bilang dia yang mengantarkanmu pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah berada di depannya.

"Benar, dia mengantarkanku. Tapi ketika aku sudah sampai dan Sunggyu sudah pulang aku baru teringat kalau aku kehabisan sesuatu. Makanya aku keluar lagi untuk membeliya." jawab Sungmin sambil menggoyangkan kantong plastik yang dia bawa di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kamu tinggal tidak jauh dari sini? Kalau begitu aku antar saja." tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin buru-buru menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Gedung apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini. Hanya perlu berjalan lurus kemudian belok kanan di perempatan di depan."

"Tidak, berjalan pada malam hari tidak baik untuk gadis cantik sepertimu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. " ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari sana. Dia dengan cepat memegang lengan atas Sungmin dan mendorongnya mengelilingi mobil menuju pintu penumpang. Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dan mendorong Sungmin untuk masuk. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sungmin-_ssi_." ujarnya sebelum dia menutup pintu penumpang setelah dia memastikan Sungmin sudah duduk di kursi penumpang.

Kyuhyun kemudian berlari mengelilingi mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Apa suhunya sudah hangat untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, tentu. Terima kasih Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ssi tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Kyuhyun sudah menjalankan mobilnya dan mengikuti jalan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan."

Selama sisa perjalan mereka yang hanya lima menit itu mereka sama-sama diam. Hanya suara Sung Sikyung dan sebuah lagu pilihannya yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Sungmin mulai berbicara lagi setelah Kyuhyun sampai di depan gedung apartemennya.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-_ssi._"

"Tidak masalah. Selamat malam, Sungmin-_ssi_." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk berterima kasih dan bersiap akan membuka pintunya sampai dia teringat sesuatu. "Kyuhyun-ssi, kalau tidak keberatan, saya punya satu permintaan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Bisakah Kyuhyun-_ssi_ tidak mengatakan kepada _eomeoni_ dan Jino bahwa saya sudah kembali ke Seoul? Tidak berkata kepada Ayahmu juga." Sungmin menggantungkan nadanya berpikir bahwa dia sudah keterlaluan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Selama ini dia mengira bahwa Sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya sangat dekat. Dia juga ingat bahwa Jino pernah berkata bahwa Sungmin adalah sahabatnya yang sudah lama dia kenal. Jadi apa yang dikatakan Sungmin barusan tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Ada beberapa kondisi sebenarnya. Kalau keberatan, Kyuhyun-_ssi_ tidak perlu melakukannya." kata Sungmin buru-buru sebelum membuat salah paham sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa." janji Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku benar-benar mengapresiasinya. Kalau begitu, selamat malam. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya." Sungmin membuka pintu dan segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju lobi apartemennya. Di depan lobi Sungmin berhenti dan membungkuk lagi kepada Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam gedung.

Kyuhyun yang masih di dalam, memperhatikan Sungmin. Entah bagaimana rasanya mengantar Sungmin adalah keputusan yang tepat untuknya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa alasannya namun dia begitu merasa senang dan lega. Dan entah bagaimana juga Sung Sikyung kebetulan memutar lagu favorit Kyuhyun yang berjudul "It Must Be Love" dari Sung Sikyung yang berduet dengan Kim Johan yang membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa datang ke sini adalah sebuah kebenaran—walaupun dia tidak tahu apa alasannya, katakanlah ini adalah sebuah intuisi.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya dia menyadari bahwa ternyata dia sudah senyum-senyum sendiri selama beberapa saat. Kyuhyun tersentak dan secara refleks dia melirik jam digital yang ada di _dashboard_. Kyuhyun mulai mengemudikan kembali mobilnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar akan pulang tanpa mencari rute paling jauh dan berkeliling menelusuri jalan yang mulai sepi. Dia ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan langsung tidur. Bukan karena lelah atau karena besok pagi dia ada jadwal, namun karena dia yakin dia akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Sunggyu merintih dan mengerang keras ketika dia menekan sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi banyak balok es kecil yang dia ambil dari kulkas di atas perutnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan dia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya dan sekali lagi dengan suara mengerang yang keras dan terdengar berlebihan.

"Aku bahkan tidak memukulmu sekeras itu dan kamu masih mengerang keras sekali seperti itu?" suara Sungmin terdengar dari ponsel Sunggyu yang dia lempar ke atas kasurnya tadi sebelum dia berbaring.

Tadi setelah makan malam, Sunggyu mengantarkan Sungmin kembali ke apartemennya, seperti pria _gentlemen_ pada umumnya. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan lobi, Sungmin meninju perut Sunggyu dengan tiba-tiba. Sungmin yang tahu temannya merasa kesakitan tentu saja membantu Sunggyu untuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan menyuruhnya segera pulang. Sunggyu tentu saja terkejut. Dia sempai memaki Sungmin dan menanyakan alasan kenapa dia meninju perutnya namun Sungmin tidak mendengar karena pintu mobilnya sudah tertutup dan lagipula Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam gedung. Sunggyu ingin mengejar Sungmin namun dia merasakan perih di perutnya. Jadi Sunggyu dengan menahan sakit kembali mengemudi untuk pulang ke apartemennya sambil mengerang dan mengelus perutnya yang terasa perih.

"_Ya!_ Tidak kuat kamu bilang? Ototmu bahkan lebih besar dari ototku dan kamu bilang begitu saja tidak kuat? Apa kamu tidak pernah berkaca? Padahal kamu sudah semakin enak dipandang sekarang tapi kamu tidak menyadari lenganmu yang besar itu." Sunggyu mengerucutkan bibirnya—seperti biasa—dan menyipitkan matanya karena dia terlalu banyak menggerakkan perutnya sehingga dia merasakan nyeri di sekitar area Sungmin memukulnya tadi. "Lagipula kenapa kamu memukulku?" tanya Sunggyu dengan lirih sampai Sungmin mendengarnya hanya sebagai gerutuan.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu berkata seperti itu kepada seorang perempuan?" Sungmin berkata dengan nada sangat jengkel. "Apa memang sebegitu sakitnya?" tanya Sungmin kemudian mulai merasa khawatir.

"Sakit. Seperti habis ditinju oleh petinju Mayweather atau pegulat Choo Sunghoon." ujar Sunggyu dengan nada sarkastik. "Apa kamu pernah ikut pelatihan bela diri? Judo? Taekwondo?"

"_Kickboxing_ di SMA dan Judo saat kuliah." jawab Sungmin membuat Sunggyu terkejut. "Aku banyak berolahraga beberapa tahun ini. Tidak seperti seseorang yang sekarang tidak pernah berolah raga dan badannya lembek sekali. Baru ini aku memukul laki-laki yang perutnya sama sekali tidak ada tenaga dan begitu lembut seperti spons cuci piring. "

Sunggyu sekarang menjadi jengkel setengah mati, apalagi Sungmin mengejek kemalasannya untuk berolahraga. Namun dia tidak ingin mengungkit lagi urusan badan ini sehingga dia menenagkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mempunyai satu pertanyaan lain untuk Sungmin yang dia sangat ingin tahu jawabannya. "Tapi beri tahu aku alasan kenapa kamu meninjuku. Aku ini seorang pria, tidak mungkin aku menerima pukuluan—apalagi dari seorang perempuan pendek—begitu saja tanpa alasan."

"Karena kamu melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku ingin memukulmu." jawab Sungmin singkat setelah sebelumnya dia mendengus. "_Ya, _kamu tidak tidur? Aku juga harus tidur. Sepertinya aku mulai mabuk sekarang. Berapa banyak aku minum tadi? Yang jelas kamu juga tidur, oke? Kirimi aku alamat apartemenmu, besok aku akan ke sana untuk melakukakan apapun yang kamu mau sebagai permintaan maafku. _Jalja_ (= selamat tidur)." Sungmin berpesan sebelum dia menutup telponnya tanpa memberi kesempatan Sunggyu untuk membalas.

Sunggyu kembali melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur merasa kosong. Bukan karena dia marah Sungmin yang secara sepihak menutup telponnya, melainkan karena dia mulai mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Sejak dia memperkenalkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, sejak makan malam tadi, sejak dia mengantarkan Sungmin pulang, ketika Sungmin meninju perutnya dan ketika dia masuk rumahnya dia mulai mencari alasan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Dia sudah mempunyai gambaran apa yang terjadi, dia tinggal menunggu kebenarannya dari Sungmin. Besok.

Tapi sekarang yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana caranya dia menghilangkan rasa perih diperutnya itu. Sunggyu bahkan tidak berani bergerak dan memilih untuk menggigit bantalnya daripada mengerang lagi. Karena itu juga Sunggyu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dia akan membalas perbuatan Sungmin. Entah bagaimana caranya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Pukul berapa kamu pulang?" tanya Shim Gaeun ketika dia mendapati Kyuhyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya walaupun dia masih berbaring di sofa. Semalam Kyuhyun tidak tidur bersama Gaeun. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur di atas sofa si depan TVnya daripada masuk dan mengganggu tidur Gaeun.

"Entahlah. Antara pukul satu sampai dua." jawab Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan teman-temanmu. Menyenangkan?"

"Tentu." jawab Gaeun singkat yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Gaeun orang yang begitu bersemangat bercerita sepert perempuan pada umumnya dan Kyuhyun menyukainya karena itu. Tapi di telinga Kyuhyun, Gaeun seperti enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bangun merasa bahwa tenggorokannya kering, Jadi dia berjalan ke dapur dan langsung menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelasnya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati Gaeun sudah berpakaian rapi. "Pergi lagi?"

Gaeun mengengungkan suaranya. "Aku sudah menghubungi orang tuaku kalau kita tidak jadi ke sana karena aku ada urusan hari ini. Dan ini lumayan penting. Aku sudah membuatkan sup untukmu, jadi makanlah. Aku pergi dulu, oke?"

Kyuhyun dengan tidak peduli akhirnya hanya mengangguk enggan dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa melihat Gaeun. Gaeun juga tidak melihat Kyuhyun lagi dan langsung meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Ketika dia selesai mandi, Kyuhyun bingung ingin melakukan apa. Karena ini hari Minggu, dia seharusnya berada di rumah mertuanya. Dia ingin pergi keluar rumahnya yang sepi tapi dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Akhirnya untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun menonton TV sambil berpikir ke mana seharusnya dia pergi hari Minggu ini.

Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan mengemudi berkeliling sebelum mampir ke café ibunya. Daripada dia berdiam diri di rumah, lebih baik dia menyapa penggemarnya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan ibu dan adiknya.

Ibunya terkejut begitu melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam cafénya dan mengundang teriakan histeris dari beberapa pelanggannya yang sekaligus adalah penggemar Kyuhyun. Ibunya secara naluriah menghampiri anaknya kemudian memeluknya hangat. Dia sempai menepuk pipi Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum membiarkan Kyuhyun memberikan pelayanannya sebagai seorang penyanyi yang bertemu dengan penggemarnya.

Ketika café mulai sepi karena sudah melewati jam makan siang, ibunya mengajak Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu tempat duduk paling nyaman di sana. Jino bergabung kemudian dengan membawa segelas Americano pesanan Kyuhyun dan setumpuk surat penggemar lalu duduk di samping ibunya yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil satu surat penggemar dengan amplop berwarna merah muda dan membacanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Di mana Gaeun?" tanya Kang Hanna ketika Kyuhyun selesai membaca surat ke limanya dan melipatnya kembali.

"Dia ada janji dengan teman-temannya." jawab Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

Ibunya tidak menanyakan Gaeun lagi. Justru Kang Hanna kemudian bertanya, "Apa kamu benar-benar tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk punya anak?"

Kyuhyun hampir saja melompat dari posisi duduknya karena terkejut. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya dahulu untuk memastikan bahwa café sedang sepi dan hanya ada dia, ibunya dan Jino yang ada di dalam café. Bahkan para pegawainyapun sepertinya tidak terlihat. "Aku ingin, tentu saja. Tapi kami belum bisa."

"Kenapa?" ibunya berkata dengan kecewa. Kang Hanna tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah kecewanya.

"Ibu benar-benar ingin punya cucu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh ibunya. "Nikahkan Jino saja kalau begitu."

Jino yang sedari tadi diam sambil bermain dengan ponselnya memandang kesal kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Kenapa aku? Ini kan masalahmu bukan masalahku." ujar Jino kemudian melahap sebuah stik kentang goreng dengan gaya seperti brandal.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya. "Lihat, dia selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Pasti sedang bertukar pesan dengan perempuan-perempuan lagi." Jino menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun dengan menjejalkan segenggam kentang goreng ke mulutnya.

Kang Hanna hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti kenapa anak-anaknya yang sudah dewasa ini masih saja bersikap seperti anak kecil ketika mereka bersama. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang bahwa seorang anak laki-laki tidak pernah dewasa. Dan pada akhirnya Kang Hanna meninggalkan kedua anak laki-laki kebanggaannya untuk membantu orang-orang di dapur membuat kue.

Setelah ditinggal Kyuhyun menatap adiknya dengan tersenyum. Sejenak dia mengenang masa-masa kecil mereka ketika mereka selalu bermusuhan walaupun mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa saudaranya menyayanginya. Bagi mereka ketika mereka tidak bertengkar berarti ada sesuatu yang aneh dan pasti salah satu dari mereka mulai mencari masalah. Kyuhyun merindukan masa-masa itu dan rasanya ingin kembali lagi. Namun dia sekarang adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa dan begitu juga adiknya. Lagipula dia sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri.

Berbicara tentang perempuan, Kyuhyun dan Jino memiliki selera yang cukup berbeda. Kyuhyun suka perempuan yang lemah lembut, keibuan, mandiri, berkaki jenjang, bertubuh langsing, berdahi indah dan mempunyai rambut yang lurus. Seperti Jessica Alba. Sedangkan Jino lebih menyukai perempuan yang bertingkah seperti temannya yang bisa dia ajak untuk mengikuti hobinya bermain _skateboard_. Seperti Kristen Stewart, kata Jino. Ketika Jino membawa seorang perempuan untuk dia kenalkan ke Kyuhyun, setelah pertemuan itu Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan menerima perempuan itu. Berkebalikan dengan Kyuhyun, ketika dia membawa seorang perempuan untuk dikenalkan pada adiknya, Jino pasti akan menyetujuinya. Seperti saat dia mengenalkan Gaeun pada Jino. Jino senang sekali bertemu dengan Gaeun yang akhirnya mereka berdua begitu dekat sekarang seperti kakak beradik.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Jino yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum. "Karena aku merindukanmu." jawab Kyuhyun membuat Jino hanya tertawa kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. "Dengan siapa kamu terus-terusan mengobrol?"

"Sungmin." jawab Jino singkat.

"Sungmin? Bukannya Sungmin…" Kyuhyun menghentikan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia teringat janjinya malam itu untuk tidak berkata apapun kepada siapapun bahwa Sungmin ada di Seoul. Jadi dia memutar otaknya untuk mencari kata-kata lain untuk menyelesaikan kalimatya. "Di Amerika?"

Jino mengangguk membenarkan. "Dia sedang menceritakan tempat-tempat menyenangkan di LA. _Hyung_, berikan aku uang agar aku bisa berlibur ke LA."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih sebuah majalah—yang Kyuhyun sendiri bingung kenapa ada di sana—dan memukul kepala Jino. "Memangnya aku tabunganmu apa?" ujar Kyuhyun kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu benar-benar tidak ada pikiran untuk mengabulkan permintaan ibu?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan ibu untuk menikah. Tapi buatku, menikah bukan urusan mudah. Aku harus meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa yang akan aku nikahi adalah perempuan terakhir di Bumi yang membuatku mabuk kepayang." ujar Jino membuat Kyuhyun melongo. "Aku baru menonton film romantis bersama _hyungsunim_ (= istri dari kakak laki-laki)."

"Jadi bukan Sungmin orangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba menerka.

Jino menggeleng. "Sungmin hanya sahabat dekat. Walaupun aku tidak memungkiri kalau dia begitu menarik. Dia… menyenangkan. Siapa saja pasti akan menyukainya jadi aku tidak heran kalau ibu bisa tergila-gila olehnya."

Kyuhyun masih terdiam memikirkan perkataan adiknya. Dia mulai berpikir apakah Sungmin benar-benar semenyenangkan itu sampai ibunya menyukainya? Bahkan dia merasa bahwa ibunya lebih menyukai Sungmin dibanding dengan menantunya sendiri, Shim Gaeun. Jika dia berpikir lebih jauh mungkin dia harus mengenal Sungmin lebih jauh.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

_to be continued_...

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Halo. Terima kasih sudah membaca bab baru dari cerita dengan alur paling lambat di dunia. Terima kasih juga karena kamu masih mau membuka bab baru ini dan membacanya sampai akhir. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah meninggalkan komentar, aku sangat berterima kasih.

Aku sangat terkejut membaca komentar yang sudah kamu tulis sebenarnya (sebagian besar komentarnya menyebutkan hal ini). Namun aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena itu apa yang ada di hati kalian. Dan aku tidak menyalahkan kalian. _In case you will be disappointed, _aku bukan orang jahat

Untuk Cho Kyuna, maaf sekali aku tidak menggunakan twitter lagi sekarang. Jadi kamu bisa berhubungan denganku di sini. Aku mohon maaf, ya.


	7. BAB VII

Sunggyu mengumpat ketika dia terpaksa terjaga dari tidurnya karena suara berisik dari luar kamarnya. Dia mencoba tidur lagi dengan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Namun suara itu begitu berisik sehingga suaranya masih bisa menembus bantal membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"_Ya! _Lee Howon! Diamlah!" teriak Sunggyu yang mengabaikan rasa sakit di perutnya yang belum juga hilang padahal dia sudah mengompresnya dengan es batu—yang ternyata sudah mencair—bahkan sebelum dia tertidur.

Sunggyu kembali mencoba tidur lagi setelah dia tidak lagi mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamarnya. Dia menghela nafas lega dan kemudian menata bantalnya lagi seperti posisi semula. Dia menyamankan kepalanya di bantal dan menarik kembali selimutnya agar dia bisa tidur dengan tenang seperti semula.

"Siapa Lee Howon? _Gay friend?_" ujar seseorang yang membuat Sunggyu tersentak kaget dan membuatnya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka sedikit oleh seseorang yang hanya menampakan kepalanya saja.

"_Oh my god, _Sungmin! Kamu hampir saja membuatku mengompol di celana. Kupikir kau sadako atau semacam itu." Sunggyu mengelus dadanya yang masih naik turun dengan cepat. "Howon—Hoya—adalah seorang teman dekatku, juniorku di kampus dan di agensi. Aku bukan _gay_ dan beritahu aku bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke apartemenku."

Sungmin membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk ke kamar Sunggyu tanpa malu-malu. Toh dulu dia juga sering melakukannya saat mereka masih bertetangga. "Kamu harus menghilangkan kebiasaanmu untuk berbicara saat tidur, bisa berbahaya. Tadi aku menelponmu dan kamu mengangkatnya walaupun aku tahu kamu masih tidur. Aku bertanya berapa nomor pin apartemenmu dan kamu menjawabnya." Sungmin yang sudah selesai mengamati sekeliling kamar Sunggyu kemudian duduk di kasurnya. "Bagaimana perutmu? Masih sakit?"

"Sakitnya hanya berkurang sedikit. Sialan memang es batunya begitu cepat mencair." Sunggyu menjawab sambil memamerkan kantung plastik yang sekarang hanya berisi air.

Sungmin tertawa mengejek. "Es batu kecil-kecil, kalau aku boleh tebak." Sunggyu mengangguk. "Kupikir kamu dulu pintar sekali ketika kita masih bersekolah bersama tapi ternyata tidak juga. Seharusnya kamu mencari es batu yang berukuran besar. Ingat bukan permukaan sempit lebih mudah meleleh dari permukaan luas?" ujar Sungmin.

Sunggyu melongo sambil mengumpat dalam hati kalau dia sedang dibodoh-bodohi oleh Sungmin yang lebih bodoh darinya. Masih segar di ingatannya kalau dia selalu membantu Sungmin untuk belajar ketika mereka ada tugas atau ujian. Malah, orang tua Sungmin meminta tolong secara khusus padanya untuk membuat Sungmin sama pintar dengannya walaupun dalam hati dia selalu berkata bahwa itu mustahil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cepat mandi dan oleskan ini di perutmu. Kita sarapan bersama." ujar Sungmin sambil memberikan Sunggyu sebuah botol yang sepertinya adalah krim yang membantu meredakan sakit.

Sungmin berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sunggyu sendirian yang akhirnya kembali merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Baru beberapa menit kemudian dia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya agar dia bisa turun dari kasurnya dan mandi.

Sungmin di sisi lain sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Dia mengeluarkan bungkusan _sandwich_ yang dia beli di perjalanan menuju ke apartemen Sunggyu dan dia letakkan di piring. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan bungkus sosis berukuran besar yang dia gores permukaannya dengan pisau dan kentang yang sudah dia tusuk-tusuk permukaannya dengan garpu kemudian dia masukkan ke dalam _microwave_.

"Melihatmu berkutat di dapur adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka." ujar Sunggyu ketika dia selesai mandi dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin di dapur dengan rambut yang masih basah.

"Karena kamu sudah di sini, selesaikan semua pekerjaanku. Keluarkan sosis dan kentangnya dari _microwave_, oke?" Sungmin berkata tanpa memperhatikan Sunggyu di belakangnya. Sungmin menyibukkan dirinya dengan membawa piring _sandwich_ ke meja di depan TV.

Sunggyu mendesah sebal namun dia tidak menolak. Sambil menunggu _microwave_nya berbunyi sebagai tanda bahwa masakannya sudah matang, Sunggyu membersihkan semua hasil keributan Sungmin di sapur. Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah memasak dan membawa Sungmin ke dapur sama saja dengan membuat hidupmu sendiri susah karena Sungmin hanya akan membuat dapur itu menjadi kotor. Setelah itu Sunggyu menyusul Sungmin yang sudah duduk di lantai sambil menonton TV sambil membawa piring yang berisi kentang dan sosis yang tadi sudah matang.

"_Ya, _sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan yang membuatmu meninjuku?" tanya Sunggyu sambil mengikuti Sungmin duduk di lantai. Dia meraih sepotong _sandwich_ dan langsung melahapnya.

Sungmin melihat Sunggyu sudah mengambil _sandwich_nya sehingga dia juga mengambil satu. "Kau pikir saja sendiri menurutmu apa."

"Apa? Karena aku memperkenalkanmu pada Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa mengalihkannya dari TV yang sedang menyiarkan berita terkini. "Kukira kamu penggemar beratnya. Aku masih ingat kamu bilang akan menyusulku di New york dan akan ke _broadway_ untuk melihat musikal Cho Kyuhyun."

"Dulu memang seperti itu. Sekarang sudah tidak." jawab Sungmin sambil mengambil sosisnya. "Aku bosan. Tidak bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Sunggyu menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Tidak. Perutku masih sakit."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tahu kalau dia harus mengubah statusnya menjadi sahabat baik Sunggyu menjadi adik Sunggyu. Jadi dia siap-siap memasang ekspresi merajuk. "Ayolah. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kamu mau kalau kamu mengajakku keluar hari ini."

"Cium aku dulu kalau begitu."

Sungmin melotot dan tanpa jeda dia meraih bantal duduk di sofa yang kemudian dia gunakan untuk memukul kepala Sunggyu. "Kamu mau mati? Tidak perlu pergi kalau begitu."

Sunggyu tertawa lalu dia menenangkan Sungmin. "_Arasseo _(= aku mengerti), jawab satu pertanyaanku saja kalau begitu."

"Apa itu?" Sungmin merubah ekspresinya dengan cepat sekali. Sekarang wajahnya kembali cerah dan berwarna. Badannya tidak bisa diam karena dia begitu senang. Dia bahkan sudah berdiri mendahului Sunggyu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menyukai Cho Kyuhyun lagi?" tanya Sunggyu berhati-hati. Dia memeriksa reaksi Sungmin dengan sangat teliti.

"Karena dia sudah menikah." jawab Sungmin santai. "Ayo, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sekarang kita pergi."

Sungmin menarik paksa Sunggyu untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya keluar dari apartemen Sunggyu. Sunggyu memang terkejut, tapi mengingat bahwa Sungmin sekarang adalah bukan Sungmin yang dulu maka dia tidak bisa menolak.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Kyuhyun sedang merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengahnya. Dia baru saja mengantarkan Gaeun ke Bandara untuk memenuhi jadwal pemotretan di Jepang untuk sebuah majalah _fashion_ terkenal di sana. Saat dia kembali ke rumahnya, dia merasa tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Apalagi siang ini dia tidak punya jadwal apapun. Dia sebenarnya ingin pergi ke café ibunya namun kemarin dia sudah seharian di sana.

Kyuhyun menarik ponselnya dari dalam saku celana jinsnya berniat untuk menghubungi Changmin sahabatnya. Namun ketika dia membuka ponselnya bukan nama Changmin yang tertera di sana. Namun nama Sungmin.

Sudah lebih dari duapuluh empat jam sejak dia mencuri kontak Sungmin dari ponsel adiknya. Dia sebenarnya bermaksud untuk mengirim pesan kepada Sungmin. Namun sampai saat ini maksud awalnya belum ia lakukan. Dia masih berpikir, berpikir lagi, dan kembali berpikir apakah yang dia lakukan ini benar nantinya.

Kyuhyun berniat untuk lebih mengenal Sungmin karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menganggap kehadiran Sungmin di kehidupan keluarganya lebih dari sekedar tamu dan kenalan ibunya. Namun sepertinya kehadiran Sungmin di dalam keluarganya mempunyai arti yang lebih besar. Ibu, ayahnya, bahkan adiknya begitu mengenal Sungmin dan mereka selalu membicarakan tentang Sungmin. Setelah malam itu ketika dia mengantar Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dia begitu banyak melewatkan hal-hal menarik yang keluarganya alami bersama Sungmin dan dia ingin mengenal Sungmin juga.

Selain itu Kyuhyun berpikir untuk ikut menjodohkan Sungmin dengan adiknya. Jadi dia ingin mengenal Sungmin lebih dahulu agar dia bisa mencari cara untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua entah bagaimana caranya karena dia sudah berjanji pada Sungmin bahwa dia tidak akan mengatakan kepada semua anggota keluarganya jika dia sekarang ada di Seoul.

Tepat saat dia akan mengembalikan ponselnya ke sakunya, benda itu berbunyi. Kyuhyun melihat _caller id_ dan mendapati bahwa Changmin menelponnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan bertanya dalam hati bagaimana Changmin bisa begitu mengerti dirinya saat ini.

_"_Ayo makan masakan China." Changmin berkata tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu. _"_Aku tahu istrimu sedang di Jepang sekarang. Kapan lagi kita bertemu?"

"Di mana kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Di tempat biasa. Kami tunggu." ujar Changmin sebelum dia menutup ponselnya.

Kyuhyun dengan semangat segera menyambar jaket yang juga dia gunakan saat mengantar Gaeun dan kuncinya yang ada di meja. Dia memutar-mutarkan kunci mobilnya di jari telunjuknya sepanjang jalan menuju mobilnya yang ada di depan rumahnya.

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya menuju restoran masakan Cina yang sering dia, Changmin dan tiga orang lainnya kunjungi di daerah Gangnam. Selain karena dekat, restoran ini menyediakan ruang privat untuk tamunya. Alasan lainnya kenapa memilih restoran Cina adalah karena Jonghyun tidak bisa makan masakan asing dan Changmin sudah bosan dengan makanan Jepang karena dia lebih sering tinggal di Jepang dari pada di Seoul.

Kyuhyun terkejur ketika dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan di restoran itu dan hanya mendapati Changmin di sana. Sendirian tidak ada yang lainnya.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan menyamankan duduknya.

Changmin hanya memamerkan deretan giginya. "Jonghyun masih tur di Jepang dan Minho masih ada pemotretan di Hawaii. Sedangkan Joonmyeon sedang mempersiapkan album barunya."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian dia mengambil menu yang ada di meja dan membacanya dengan hati-hati, memilih makanan apa saja yang ingin dia makan.

"Kamu pasti tidak tahu mereka di mana kalau aku tidak memberitahumu, kan?" tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum miring. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Itu karena kamu sudah mulai tidak peduli lagi pada kami. Jonghyun, Joonmyeon dan Minho selalu bercerita padaku kalau mereka seperti merasa tidak mengenalmu lagi karena kamu jarang sekali ikut kami berpergian. Aku juga seperti itu."

"Makanya kalian menikah juga. Kalian akan tahu rasanya kalau sudah menikah. Aku punya seorang istri yang harus disenangkan dan percayalah Gaeun bukan orang yang mudah untuk disenangkan." jawab Kyuhyun yang akhirnya memanggil pelayan. Setelah datang dan mencatat pesanan mereka pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tapi setelah aku perhatikan sepertinya sekarang kamu sering keluar." Changmin tiba-tiba memulai kembali perbincangan mereka yang terputus sebentar karena urusan perut.

"Aku mulai latihan dengan jadwal padat sekarang tentu aku mulai sering keluar." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kamu begitu mencintai Shim Gaeun?" tanya Changmin membuat Kyuhyun melongo sebentar.

"Makan sajalah." Sekarang giliran Changmin yang melongo. Namun dia kemudian mengendikkan pundaknya dan melanjutkan makan. "Kapan kamu kembali ke Jepang?"

"Dua hari lagi. Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kamu menjadi mataku di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Changmin. Changmin terkejut namun dia tidak bertanya mengapa walaupun dia ingin.

"Seperti dulu? Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu?"

"Ya, seperti dulu." jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Sungmin buru-buru masuk apartemennya dan berlari menuju dapurnya. Jalannya limpung tidak seimbang sehingga dia agak kesusahan untuk mencapai kulkas dan menuangkan segelas penuh air dingin ke gelas. Dalam beberapa kali tegukan Sungmin menghabiskan seluruh isinya. Belum puas, Sungmin mengambil segelas lagi dan menghabiskannya juga dalam sekali tegukan. Begitu dia sudah lega dan bisa meraih fokusnya sedikit dia berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin.

Ada apa dengannya?

Sungmin mabuk. Tadi siang dia memaksa Sunggyu untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Hanya berkeliling kota, mengunjungi beberapa toko baju, mampir di sebuah taman kota di daerah Jamsil dan akhirnya mereka minum _makgeolli_ (= minuman beralkohol tradisional dari Korea yang terbuat dari fermentasi beras yang dikukus dan warnya putih keruh karena beras tersebut tidak disaring) rasa buah di Hongdae.

Sungmin tidak curiga ketika Sunggyu membawanya untuk menikmati _makgeolli_ di sore hari seperti itu, lagipula kebiasaan ini sudah wajar di kalangan anak muda. Sungmin juga tahu bahwa Sunggyu sangat menyukai minuman beralkohol sama sepertinya. Namun tentu saja Sunggyu mempunyai maksud khusus mengapa dia mengajak Sungmin untuk minum dan membuatnya mabuk seperti itu.

Karena Sunggyu ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin tahu semuanya tanpa dia harus menerka-nerka lagi apa yang terjadi karena Sungmin terus saja hanya menjawab pertanyaannya, bukan bercerita. Sunggyu tidak tahan lagi, bisa-bisa dia mati penasaran kalau dia harus bertanya terus menerus dan kembali dialihkan pembicaraannya karena Sungmin tidak menyukai bahasannya. Jadi sepanjang jalan-jalan mereka Sunggyu memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara agar Sungmin mau bercerita dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk memberinya alkohol. Hasilnya juga tidak mengecewakan.

Licik memang, tapi Sunggyu sudah seperti itu dari awal. Tidak mengejutkan bukan kalau Sunggyu jelas lebih pintar dari Sungmin?

Sungmin berjalan lemas menuju sofanya dan menyalakan televisi walaupun dia tidak mempunyai alasan khusus untuk menontonnya. Jadi Sungmin hanya memandang kosong TVnya dan bersandar tanpa jiwa di sofanya. Dia mencoba mencari cara untuk tetap sadar karena hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk menelpon keluarganya melalui Skype.

Sungmin dikejutkan oleh suara berisik yang berasal dari saku celananya. Sungmin hampir saja kena serangan jantung karena terlalu terkejut. Dia mengumpat sebal sambil meraih ponselnya. Dia mendapati sebuah panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal jadi dia biarkan saja ponselnya menyala seperti itu. Setelah beberapa saat ponselnya sudah tidak berbunyi lagi. Namun dia kembali dikejutkan oleh sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal.

_Tolong jawab panggilannya. Ini Cho Kyuhyun._

Tangan Sungmin menjadi gemetar. Nafasnya kembali tidak tertatur dan dia merasa ingin melemparkan ponselnya karena adrenalinnya begitu terpacu.

Tidak lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar dan berbunyi nyaring. Cho Kyuhyun menelponnya. Dengan tangan masih bergetar Sungmin menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" sapa Sungmin dengan suara lirih.

"Halo Sungmin, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Percayalah, hari itu Sungmin tidak bisa tertidur sampai pagi harinya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Sunggyu memijat dahinya ketika dia mendengarkan cerita Minjung, kakak kedua Sungmin, dari ponselnya. Sunggyu hanya mengkonfirmasi apa saja yang dia dengar dari Sungmin dan mendengarkan cerita Minjung dengan lebih detil. Seminggu yang lalu Sunggyu menerima telpon dari Minjung yang berkata agar Sunggyu menjaga Sungmin. Sunggyu menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil di permintaan Minjung dan bertanya sebenarnya ada apa tapi Minjung tidak mau bercerita karena dia sudah berjanji kepada Sungmin untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini dengan siapapun juga. Minjung pada akhirnya berjanji pada Sunggyu bahwa dia akan memberikan informasi dengan detil jika Sunggyu sudah tahu pokok masalahnya.

"Aku terkejut kamu bisa mendapatkan semua cerita itu dari Sungmin secara langsung. Sungmin tidak pernah mau mengungkit lagi cerita-cerita seperti itu dan dia ingin melanjutkan hidupnya." ujar Minjung ketika Sunggyu mengatakan apa saja yang dia ketahui setelah menyelidiki Sungmin selama tiga hari ini. "Apa kamu masih sering menonton _The Mentalist_ di sana?"

"_Nah_," jawab Sunggyu enggan. "Aku membuatnya mabuk. Dia tidak bisa menolak alkohol, sama sekali."

"_Well_, kamu sudah tahu bukan apa yang membuatku sangat tidak menyetujui kenapa Sungmin kembali ke Seoul dan memintamu untuk menjaganya sekarang?"

Sunggyu mengangguk yang kemudian dia sadari bahwa Minjung tidak bisa melihatnya, tentu saja. "Ya, aku mengerti. Aku terkejut hari itu kamu menelponku bahwa Sungmin ada di Seoul dan bekerja di agensi yang sama denganku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu tahu aku di Seoul juga." Sunggyu tertawa kecil ketika dia mengingat wajah Sungmin yang begitu terkejut karena bertemu dengannya lagi di tempat kerjanya.

"Aku juga baru tahu karena ibuku berkata bahwa kamu ada di Seoul dan bekerja di DNE Entertainment. Ibumu dan ibuku bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu di sini." jawab Minjung. "Jadi karena kamu sudah tahu, tolong buat dia tidak menyentuh hal-hal berbau Kyuhyun lagi. Dia sudah bekerja keras untuk membuat hidupnya lebih baik sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya kembali pada masa lalunya."

"Sayangnya, aku sudah melakukan hal buruk. Kemarin Sabtu aku mengajaknya makan malam bersama rekan-rekan musikalku dan aku memperkenalkannya pada Kyuhyun. Aku kira Sungmin akan menyukainya karena dia masih menyimpan CD album Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Kukira dia masih menyukainya." Sunggyu sengaja melewatkan cerita bahwa dia sempat menerima tinju dari Sungmin karena dia tahu nanti Minjung akan menertawainya yang akhirnya membuat dia kesal.

Minjung yang memang selalu tanpa malu-malu mengekspresikan perasaannya langsung memaki Sunggyu dengan beberapa kata sumpah serapah. Baru beberapa saat kemudian dia menghentikan ucapannya dan meminta maaf pada Sunggyu. "_Mian_, aku ingat kamu baru tahu hari ini."

"Tidak masalah. Aku memang pantas kamu maki-maki." Sunggyu menggigit bibirnya karena merasa bersalah. Dia khawatir jika tindakkannya akan menimbulkan masalah ke depannya. "Lalu apa rencananya?"

"Rencana?" suara Minjung terdengar melengking. "Buat Sungmin tidak menyentuh hal-hal berbau Kyuhyun lagi. Itu sudah cukup. Jangan biarkan dia melihat Kyuhyun lagi."

Sunggyu mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan berusaha semampuku."

"Ngomong-ngomong," Minjung kembali membuka suaranya setelah beberapa saat keheningan di antara mereka akibat sibuknya otak mereka merencanakan sesuatu. "Sungmin tadi menelpon kami lewat Skype dan dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Kamu beri apa dia?"

"Apa? Aku tidak memberi dia apa-apa. Aku hanya membuatnya mabuk dan aku bersumpah sudah memberinya obat pengar dan membiarkannya tidur salama perjalanan pulang. Aku rasa saat dia menelponmu dia tidak mabuk."

"Tentu saja tidak." Minjung menanggapi dengan cepat. "Matanya saja begitu cerah dan wajahnya bersemu-semu seperti itu dia pasti tidak mabuk."

"Mungkin dia hanya sedang senang. Dia bisa senang tanpa alasan bukan? Seperti biasanya." Sunggyu mencoba memberikan alasannya pada Minjung.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Beri tahu aku kabar apapun tentang Sungmin, oke?"

Sunggyu menutup ponselnya dan kembali bangun dari posisi tidur di kasurnya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapurnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Sunggyu mengambil sebuah _mug_ dari kabinet dapurnya dan menuangkan air ke dalamnya kemudian duduk di _pantry_. Dia duduk di sana, meneguk isi _mug_-nya dan kemudian terdiam di sana selama beberapa saat.

Jadi sekarang Sunggyu tahu bahwa Sungmin berubah karena Kyuhyun—aktor musikal yang entah bagaimana Sungmin temukan. Sunggyu tahu bahwa Sungmin selalu membicarakan Kyuhyun dan selalu memberi tahunya bagaimana sosok Cho Kyuhyun itu sempurna. Dan entah bagaimana caranya Sungmin kemudian terlalu terikat.

Dan sesuatu buruk itu terjadi. Sungmin yang selalu punya rencana ternyata tidak mengantisipasi hal ini. Bahwa Kyuhyun akhirnya mengumumkan jika dia sudah mempunyai kekasih dan akan segera menikah. Sungmin tiba-tiba menjadi murung seperti orang yang baru saja putus cinta. Dan hidup Sungmin menjadi sengsara sejak saat itu. Nilainya yang tidak begitu cemerlang menjadi lebih buruk.

Keluarganya menjadi khawatir dan bingung bagaimana caranya agar Sungmin kembali menjadi Sungmin yang dulu. Namun keluarganya tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh perilaku Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menjadi cerah kembali. Sungmin yang tidak pernah belajar menjadi giat sekali belajar, sering pergi ke perpustakaan, bahkan sampai mengikuti program musim panas untuk mengambil kuliah singkat di jurusan aplikasi fisika. Sejak saat itu Sungmin menjadi seorang _straight A_.

Dan dari informasi yang dia dapat dari Minjung, Sungmin sempat tinggal tiga tahun di sini sebelum ini untuk meraih gelar masternya di KAIST. Minjung sangat senang ketika Sungmin berkata dia akan menyelesaikan sekolahnya di KAIST. Minjung berpikiran bahwa Sungmin harus keluar dari zona nyamannya dengan cara yang ekstrem agar dia cepat menyadari dan Minjung berharap setelah pendidikannya selesai Sungmin akan tinggal bersamanya lagi di LA dan tidak akan pernah membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun dan hal-hal lainnya yang akhirnya bermuara pada Kyuhyun. Namun pada kenyataannya adalah Sungmin justru bertemu dan berteman dekat dengan keluarga Kyuhyun.

Sunggyu merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia ada di samping Sungmin saat Sungmin terpuruk seperti ini. Dia merasa seperti bukan sahabat karib Sungmin. Dia sungguh kecewa mengetahui fakta bahwa walaupun Sungmin begitu dekat dengannya dan tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka, Sungmin masih menyimpan satu. Dan kejadiannya harus saat dia tidak dekat berada dengan Sungmin, dia sudah berada di Seoul saat itu dan tidak memberi tahukannya pada Sungmin karena dia terlalu sibuk untuk mempersiakan debutnya.

Jadi pada malam itu Sunggyu bertekad akan menebus semua kesalahannya. Dia akan melindungi Sungmin dan memberikan yang terbaik pada Sungmin. Dan seperti kata Minjung, dia akan berusaha untuk menjauhkan semua yang berkaitan dengan Cho Kyuhyun dari Sungmin.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Halo, terima kasih yang masih mau membaca cerita ini dan yang kemarin sudah mengeluarkan pendapatnya lewat komentar. Aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikan kalian selain meunggah bab baru cerita paling susah dimengerti ini.

Rahasia Sungmin sudah terbuka tapi masalahnya tidak akan selesai di sini. Masih banyak masalah lain yang harus dihadapi para karakter di cerita ini dan percayalah bahwa cerita mereka tidak selesai dalam satu malam. Ada yang bertanya kemarin cerita ini akan berkahir di bab berapa. Sejujurnya aku juga belum tahu karena cerita ini masih dalam proses penulisan. Sampai saat ini cerita ini adalah hidangan pembuka, mulai bab depan baru hidangan utamanya. Aku berharap teman-teman semuanya mau membacanya sampai tamat.

Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah membuat satu bagian untuk bab terakhirnya walaupun bab untuk hidangan utama ini sama sekali belum rampung.

Untuk coffeewie137 terima kasih banyak atas sarannya. Sebenarnya dari awal aku memakai "kau", namun semakin kesini aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kata ini. Aku hanya ingin menghadirkan suasana keakraban antar beberapa karakter di sini. Kamu pasti juga melihat kata "Anda" di dalam cerita ini yang kugunakan ketika seorang karakter sedang berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua dengannya. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuat cerita ini lebih terasa kesehariannya, seperti ketika orang lain berbicara, jadi aku memilih kata-kata yang sekiranya lebih sering digunakan orang dalam percakapannya. Bukannya aku menolak saranmu, tapi pertimbanganku seperti itu. Tetap aku sangat berterima kasih dengan saranmu. Itu sangat membantu.

Dan ngomong-ngomong kamu bisa bertanya langsung denganku di akun askfm-ku dengan username gzbunni.

Terima kasih, ya :)

_Bon Appétit_


	8. BAB VIII

Kang Hanna sedang duduk santai bersama Jino di ruang keluarga mereka sambil menonton acara memasak di TV. Ini hari Sabtu namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka kerjakan. Mereka sudah selesai makan malam, mereka juga sudah membersihkan seluruh rumah. Lagipula rumah menjadi sepi karena Cho Younghwan sedang ada dinas ke Busan untuk membangun satu lagi gedung mereka di sana membuat siapapun malas berbicara karena sudah pasti ayah dalam keluarga adalah orang yang paling suka membuka topik untuk dibahas bersama.

Karena hari ini hari Sabtu, tentu rumah ini kedatangan tamu penghuni lama. Cho Kyuhyun datang tadi siang yang langsung bermalas-malasan di sofa favoritnya setelah menyapa semua keluarganya. Kyuhyun sekarang juga masih bermalas-malasan di sofa yang sama sambil berduel dengan ponselnya sejak selesai makan malam tadi. Kyuhyun datang sendiri karena Gaeun masih berada di Jepang. Tadi pagi Gaeun mengiriminya pesan singkat bahwa jadwalnya mundur dari seharusnya jadi dia akan berada di sana sampai hari tiga hari ke depan.

"Jino-_ya_, apa kamu tidak lapar melihat itu?" Kang Hanna mulai memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Kang Hanna menunjuk kepada makanan yang baru selesai di masak dan akan dinilai.

Jino yang hampir meneteskan air liurnya hanya bisa mengangguk. "Ibu, ayo kita pergi makan. Kudengar chef Raymond Kim baru saja membuka restauran baru di Itaewon."

Kang Hanna langsung menegakkan tubuhnya karena terlalu gembira. "Ayo kita pergi. Kyuhyun-_ah_, ayo."

Kyuhyun yang tertinggal dari percakapan mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel di tangannya, "Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita keluar dan makan. Di Itaewon." Kang Hanna menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mencari pakaian hangatnya.

Kyuhyun memimpin Jino untuk berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di luar. Lalu Kyuhyun melemparkan kunci mobilnya setelah dia memanggil nama adiknya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu di kursi penumpang dan kemudian duduk di sana tanpa berkata apa-apa tetap dengan menatap ponselnya.

Ibunya bergabung bersama mereka tidak lama kemudian dan mereka langsung pergi ke Itaewon. Sepanjang perjalanan Jino dan ibunya sama-sama tidak sabar untuk sampai dan tanpa henti mengobrol dan membahas acara TV tersebut.

Ketika sampai di restauran ibunya dan Jino dengan sangat senang dam buru-buru mengikuti pelayan yang menuntun mereka ke sebuah meja di tengah ruangan. Lalu setelah buku menu diberikan, keduanya dengan semangat mulai memindai satu demi satu menu masakan di sana. Ibunya bertanya apa yang ingin Kyuhyun pesan dan Kyuhyun hanya bilang bahwa dia akan mengikuti semua pesanan ibu dan adiknya.

"Kenapa kamu melihat ponselmu sedari tadi?" tanya ibunya ketika akhirnya mereka berhenti untuk _excited_ sebentar setelah memesan semua menu yang menggiurkan.

"Padahal _hyung_ paling sering memarahiku jika aku bermain ponsel." Jino merajuk pada Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan sebuah kerlingan saja.

"Aku sedang menunggu kabar dari Changmin." jawab Kyuhyun. Dia menatap ibunya agak lama berusaha memahami apa yang ibunya katakan lewat matanya. Ketika sadar dia meletakkan ponselnya di meja sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Jino memiringkan kepalanya ketika dia teringat sesuatu setelah menatap ibunya lama. "Bukankah itu syal yang diberikan Sungmin?" Jino menyadari di leher ibunya terlilit syal berwarna ungu dan putih keabu-abuan.

Kang Hanna tersenyum sambil mengelus syalnya. "Benar. Bagus sekali, bukan? Aku mendapat pujian dari para istri rekan ayahmu karena memakai syal ini."

"Aku rindu dengannya." ujar Jino dengan wajah sedihnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga merindukannya. Bagaimana kalau kita susul saja Sungmin, ke LA?" usul Kang Hanna dengan tiba-tiba. Wajahnya berseri tampak bersemangat sekali dengan usulannya sendiri.

Jino tampak terkejut walaupun dia menyukai usul ibunya. "Aku sudah pernah meminta Kyuhyun _hyung_ untuk mengirimku ke LA. Namun dia malah memarahiku. Mungkin kalau ibu yang meminta _hyung_ akan menginzinkan." Jino setengah berbisik kepada ibunya. Kyuhyun yang ternyata bisa mendengar ucapan adiknya hanya mendengus.

"Jangan menghabiskan uang dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Lagipula—" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri sehingga dia menghentikan kalimatnya karena dia hampir saja mengatakan bahwa Sungmin ada di Seoul. "Kalian masih bisa mengobrol lewat pesan singkat, telepon, atau _video call,_ bukan?"

"Tentu saja berbeda," Jino menyanggah. "Bertemu secara langsung mempunyai perasaan berbeda dengan hanya mengobrol dengan menggunakan alat. Seperti _hyung_ tidak pernah merasakan seperti itu saja pada _hyungsunim_."

Perdebatan mereka terhenti karena pesanan mereka sudah datang. Lagipula Kang Hanna menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka kembali bertengkar seperti dahulu dengan menyuapi mereka masing-masing.

Mereka terdiam sesaat untuk mengabiskan makan malam mereka yang kedua ini. Mereka tidak banyak mengobrol setelah itu kecuali membahas kehidupan Jino yang sampai saat ini masih senang untuk berganti-ganti pasangan. Kang Hanna sampai-sampai sudah bosan untuk mengingatkan Jino agar dia segera memutuskan mana yang harus dia pilih daripada dia terus-terusan untuk menghabiskan uangnya untuk memberi kado dan membelanjakan perempuan-perempuan itu.

Kyuhyun ikut memberi nasihat pada Jino sampai Changmin menelponnya. Kyuhyun buru-buru mengangkat telponnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun aku harus menyampaikan ini." ujar Changmin tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun untuk menyapanya lebih dahulu. "Dugaanmu benar. Shim Gaeun tidak sendirian di sini. Dia bersama laki-laki lain."

Kyuhyun menggumankan kata terima kasih pada Changmin sebelum dia menutup telponnya. Dia berdeham sekali untuk memberinya waktu untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Rasanya dia ingin meledak sekarang namun dia tidak bisa. Tidak di depan keluarganya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin merasa terpanggil kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menemukan Sunggyu sedang berdiri di depan pintu kantornya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sunggyu berjalan ke meja Sungmin kemudian dia menyambar botol air milik Sungmin yang ada di atas meja dan meneguknya sampai habis. Sunggyu mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya kemudian meletakkan kembali botol itu setelah dia menutup kembali tutupnya.

"Wow, apa kamu ke sini untuk menghabiskan minumku?" tanya Sungmin sarkastik sambil menatap sahabatnya itu dengan takjub.

Sunggyu tertawa kecil, "Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin bilang aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang hari ini. Tiba-tiba _sajangnim_ memanggilku untuk mendiskusikan beberapa pekerjaan baru."

"Oh, tentu saja. Tidak masalah buatku." jawab Sungmin santai sambil bersandar pada kursinya. "Aku bisa naik kereta atau bus."

"Bagaimana dengan makan malammu?" Sunggyu bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sungmin tidak ingin memasak sendiri atau dia akan membakar gedung apartemennya sendiri.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, "Tidak, aku tidak akan memasak. Aku juga tidak tahan dengan masakanku sendiri." jawab Sungmin membuat Sunggyu sedikit terkejut karena dia tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Hanya sedikit karena dia ingat bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan sahabatnya. "Aku bisa mampir di _Burger King_ atau di mana saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, relaks."

Sunggyu mengangguk setuju kemudian dia seperti baru saja ditendang oleh kenyataan bertanya kembali berbagai macam pertanyaan untuk Sungmin seperti apakah dia tahu bagaimana sistem kereta api bawah tanah, apakah dia tahu stasiun dekat sini, apakah dia tahu nomor kereta yang harus dia naiki, apakah dia tahu di mana dia harus turun, dan segala macam pertanyaan serupa yang dijawab dengan singkat oleh Sungmin.

"_You nag more than my mother_." Sungmin berkomentar ketika Sunggyu sudah kehabisan pertanyaan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sunggyu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, ingat aku pernah mengikuti _kick boxing _dan Judo. Lagi pula aku bukan pertama kali di sini. Aku pernah tinggal selama setahun di Seoul sebelum pindah ke Daejeon. Kukira kamu yang punya memori seperti gajah ternyata aku salah. Heran bagaimana kamu bisa mendapat peringkat kedua di sekolah dulu."

Sunggyu menyipitkan matanya merasa jengkel dengan kata-kata sahabatnya itu, "_Ya, _aku hanya mengikuti pesan ibumu untuk menjagamu. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu tentu aku yang bakal kena amuk keluargamu. Apalagi kakak pertamamu, Boyoung _nuna _dan ayahmu serta ibumu dan kakak keduamu, Minjung _nuna_. Aku masih ingin hidup panjang, tahu. Masa hanya gara-gara kamu terkena masalah aku yang mati. Hidupku lebih berharga dari pada hidupmu, tahu."

Sungmin menggerutu. "Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak segera keluar dari ini? Aku sibuk, pekerjaanku masih banyak dan kamu menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk mengeluh."

"Baik aku akan keluar. Tapi kamu harus memberitahuku kalau kamu akan pulang, di mana saja kamu mampir, dan kabari aku juga kalau kamu sudah sampai. Aku tahu kamu seorang penakut jadi jangan lepaskan ponselmu dari tanganmu. Kalau kau merasa diikuti segera telpon aku. Aku masih bertanggung jawab atasmu di sini. Apa kamu mengerti?"

"Ya ampun, yang benar saja. Iya, aku mengerti. Sudah sana cepat keluar." Sungmin memutar matanya lalu mendorong Sunggyu dengan kakinya. Ketika dia sudah melihat Sunggyu melewati pintu kantornya dia hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil bergeleng-geleng geli mengingat kelakuan mereka sama sekali tidak berubah padahal mereka bukan lagi remaja yang masih dalam masa pubertas.

Karena lama bertetangga dan ternyata satu rumpun membuat Sungmin dan Sunggyu sangat akrab. Sampai-sampai keluarga mereka masing-masing seperti satu keluarga. Sunggyu sering menginap di rumah Sungmin begitu juga Sungmin dan kedua kakaknya yang sering main di rumah Sunggyu. Keluarga Sungmin sudah menganggap bahwa Sunggyu adalah anak laki-laki mereka sendiri bahkan ayah Sungmin sangat menyayangi Sunggyu (tentu karena ayah Sungmin sudah lelah berurusan dengan empat orang perempuan berisik di dalam rumahnya). Begitu juga keluarga Sunggyu yang sangat menyukai suasana berisik dari Sungmin dan kedua kakaknya karena Sunggyu dan kakak perempuannya sama-sama pendiam jika sudah di rumah.

Ketika hari sudah malam, Sungmin akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kemudian mengemasi barangnya. Dia menyapa beberapa orang seniornya yang bekerja di ruangan yang sama dengannya dan berpamitan membuat rekan-rekannya iri karena Sungmin sudah selesai. Mereka mengucapkan selamat malam kemudian Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memberitahu Sunggyu bahwa dia akan pulang dan akan mampir membeli makan malam seperti permintaan Sunggyu. Sungmin tidak menerima balasan Sunggyu setelah beberapa menit karena Sungmin tahu Sunggyu sedang sibuk. Sungmin juga mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk memberitahu Sunggyu kereta nomor berapa yang dia ambil dan dia akan turun di stasiun mana.

Sungmin butuh lebih dari setengah jam untuk sampai di stasiun dekat gedung apartemennya. Dia kemudian keluar dan berjalan cepat untuk mencari makan malam. Dia menemukan _Burger King_ seperti yang diinginkannya. Jadi dia memesan dua buah _whooper_, kentang goreng dan _onion ring_. Sambil menunggu pesanannya (karena ternyata walaupun sudah malam, banyak orang masih mengantri), Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan. Dia tentu tidak lupa untuk memberi tahu Sunggyu di mana lokasinya sekarang.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sungmin mendongak. Dia hampir saja melompat kaget karena dia mendapati Cho Kyuhyun sudah duduk di depannya walaupun dia belum mempersilakannya. Sungmin melirik ke sana ke mari dengan gelisah.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin ketika dia menemukan bahwa Sungmin bertingkah aneh.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin. Dia masih merasa khawatir walaupun dia sudah tahu pasti bahwa tidak akan ada yang mengenal Kyuhyun di sini. Lagi pula Kyuhyun memakai masker hitam polos seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

"Tidak, masalah." Kyuhyun mengendikkan pundaknya. "Sudah pesan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah mau ke sini. Aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa karena Sunggyu sedang sibuk. Maaf sekali aku merepotkanmu." Sungmin berkata dengan cepat.

Sungmin tadi menghubungi Kyuhyun karena kalut. Sepanjang perjalanannya dari kantor tadi dia merasa diikuti oleh beberapa orang. Sungmin sangat ketakutan mengingat bahwa sekarang sedang banyak orang yang menjadi korban _stalker_ atau penjahat yang berbahaya. Sungmin sangat takut sebenarnya dan dia ingin menghubungi Sunggyu tapi dia ingat bahwa Sunggyu sedang sibuk karena sampai saat itu juga Sungmin tidak mendapatkan pesan balasan dari Sunggyu. Dia juga ingin menelpon rekan kerjanya tapi dia tahu pasti rekan kerjanya sudah terlalu lelah. Akhirnya dia menelpon Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk menemaninya. Untungnya saja studio latihan Kyuhyun ada di daerah dekat dengan gedung apartemen Sungmin.

"Tentu, tidak masalah. Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu dalam bahaya seperti itu. Terima kasih juga sudah menghubungiku." Kyuhyun menanggapi Sungmin dengan tenang. Kyuhyun juga tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Ibuku merindukanmu."

Sungmin mendongak kembali karena terkejut. "Aku akan menghubunginya nanti kalau aku sudah sampai. Apa _eomeoni_ baik-baik saja?"

"Sangat baik. Beliau masih mengurusi kafe, berbelanja, menonton drama, memasak, dan segala macamnya. Kalau kamu bertanya ayah, beliau juga dalam keadaan yang sangat baik. Kemarin bahkan baru saja kembali setelah dinas di Busan. Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu keadaan Jino, kan?" Kyuhyun menceritakan keluarganya dan menggoda Sungmin di akhir. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa setiap hari dia masih bertukar pesan singkat dengan Jino. "Ngomong-ngomong apa aku boleh tahu apa kamu dan adikku ada sesuatu?"

"Apa maksudnya seperti… kekasih?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya untuk berpikir. Kemudian dia tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Jino hanya teman dekat. Karena aku sering ke kafe dulu akhirnya aku jadi mengenal Jino dan aku tidak tahu kenapa kami sangat mudah mengobrol. Hanya teman dekat."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih mengobrol selama beberapa menit kemudian. Kyuhyun mulai menyadari apa yang diceritakan oleh Jino itu benar. Bahwa Sungmin itu sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Pengetahuannya luas membuat obroloan mereka tidak terhenti. Sungmin juga sangat sopan dan begitu feminin. Senyum Sungmin menawan dan Kyuhyun sempat terpana ketika dia melihat kedua mata Sungmin yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit saat tersenyum. Kyuhyun juga menyadari bahwa kulit Sungmin begitu lembut dan putih. Pipinya tidak begitu bulat namun membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Bibir Sungmin juga terlihat penuh dengan warna merah muda cantik dari pemoles bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Kyuhyun kembali dari lamunannya dan mendapati wajah khawatir Sungmin. "Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menangguk cepat. "Tentu aku baik-baik saja."

Sungmin tersenyum lega,"Kalau begitu aku ambil pesanannya dulu." Sungmin berkata sambil berdiri dan menunjuk ke _counter_ pengambilan pesanan. Kyuhyun juga ikut berdiri kemudian mengikuti Sungmin di belakangnya.

"Aku ambil mobilnya dulu, kamu tunggu di depan sana." Kyuhyun berbisik pada Sungmin kemudian berlari kecil menuju ke tempat parkir.

Sungmin yang baru mengambil kantong plastik tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia merasa bahwa seluruh syarafnya membeku dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia masih berdiri di sana dengan tatapan kosong, mencoba untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini.

Seorang karyawan yang memintanya untuk bergeser akhirnya membangunkannya. Dia buru-buru menenteng kantong plastiknya dan segera berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa adrenalinnya begitu mengalir deras sampai-sampai langkahnya begitu cepat dan detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dalam waktu singkat dia sudah menunggu di pinggir jalan dan mobil Kyuhyun kemudian menghampirnya.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil itu dengan cepat kemudian mengatur nafasnya. Dia memegangi dada sebelah kirinya walaupun dia tahu itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa untuk menurunkan detak jantungnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya karena mendapati Sungmin yang seperti orang yang baru saja berlari jauh.

Sungmin tersentak. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku." Sungmin kemudian mengenakan sabuk pengamannya sementara Kyuhyun mulai mengemudi.

Karena jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh, dengan cepat mereka sampai di depan gedung apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin kemudian melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menyerahkan sebuah _whooper_ untuk Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah. Aku sudah benar-benar merepotkan."

Kyuhyun menerima uluran sebuah kantong kertas bungkus _whooper_ itu. "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Kamu bisa memanggilku kapan saja. Aku tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak."

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian dia membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya. "Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih. Maaf aku hanya bisa memberi sebuah _whooper_. Selamat menikmati semoga bisa menyelamatkanmu saat latihan, selamat malam." Sungmin membungkuk kecil kemudian dia berlari ke dalam gedungnya setelah menutup pintu mobilnya kembali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil karena geli dengan tingkah Sungmin. Dia akhirnya meletakkan bungkusan kertas itu di kursi penumpang dan melajukan mobilnya kembali ke studio latihannya karena ini sudah hampir setengah jam dari saat dia berpamitan untuk keluar.

Sungmin yang sudah masuk ke dalam gedungnya kembali mengintip keluar untuk sekedar melihat apakah Kyuhyun masih ada di sana atau tidak. Tapi Sungmin harus kecewa karena Kyuhyun sudah menghilang. Walaupun begitu dia tetap senang. Dia hampir saja ingin berdansa dengan satpam gedungnya kalau dia lepas dari kontrol badannya sendiri. Senyumnya lebar sekali sampai-sampai pipinya akan meledak.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membuat dirinya sadar tapi dia akhirnya menyerah juga. Dia sudah menghabiskan delapan botol _soju_ sendirian di rumahnya. Tentu dia tidak ingin mabuk di depan umum untuk menjaga citranya sebagai figur publik. Kyuhyun berniat untuk tidak mabuk, dia berniat untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dengan baik sebelum besok dia menjemput istrinya di bandara. Namun sejak Changmin memberitahunya kabar tidak menyenangkan itu dia tidak bisa menolak untuk mabuk.

Dia sebenarnya marah tapi dia tidak bisa mengamuk. Dia masih berpikiran bahwa ini hanya sebuah salah paham dan nantinya dia akan membicarakan ini dengan Gaeun. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya dia begitu tersakiti. Dia juga ingin menangis namun amarahnya lebih mendominasi.

Dia minum seteguk lagi cairan dengan kadar alkohol tinggi itu sebelum dia kemudian tertidur di ruang tamunya. Baru beberapa jam kemudian dia sadar kalau dia hampir saja terlambat untuk menjemput Shim Gaeun. Jadi setelah menggosok gigi dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan bau alkohol dan mengganti bajunya dia mengumpulkan semua botol _soju_nya ke dalam sebuah plastik kemudian berencana membuangnya di tempat sampah tetangganya.

Kyuhyun tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat Gaeun yang wajahnya sudah berlipat-lipat seperti sedang dalam susasana hati yang buruk sudah menyebrang dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun mereka bukannya saling bertukar cerita dan memeluk rindu, mereka justru saling diam dan sama sekali tidak berbicara. Suasana di dalam mobil itu begitu menyesakkan… dingin, dan canggung.

Baru setengah perjalanan kemudian Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana Jepang? Menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Tidak buruk." jawab Gaeun dengan singkat. Gaeun masih memandang lurus jalan di depannya dan tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Tentu, bersama laki-laki lain di Jepang sangat tidak buruk."

"Kamu pasti juga senang bukan aku ada di Jepang lebih lama. Jadi kamu bisa berjalan-jalan dengan perempuan lain—dan demi semua roh jahat—yang jauh lebih muda darimu. Luar biasa." Shim Gaeun bersikap sarkastik sambil bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

"Kamu menuduhku? Kamu mulai lagi." tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Jangan coba membuatku yang salah di sini sedangkan sudah jelas yang berselingkuh di Jepang sana adalah kamu!"

Shim Gaeun tertawa dengan sarkastik. "Kamu pikir dengan aku pergi ke Jepang aku tidak bisa membaca berita bahwa kamu, Cho Kyuhyun, sedang berselingkuh, berkencan di dalam mobil dan menonton pertunjukkan teater dengan perempuan lain?"

"Pandai sekali kamu berbicara. Sulit sekali berbicara denganmu tanpa harus banyak mengeluarkan tenaga." Kyuhyun balik berucap sarkastik pada Gaeun. "Susah sekali diatur."

Semakin lama nada suara mereka semakin meninggi dan semakin sulit untuk didengarkan. Di dalam mobil mereka hanya ada suara mereka yang saling meneriaki satu sama lain tanpa henti. Mereka saling menuding kesalahan masing-masing dan membuat semuanya semakin keruh. Tanpa mereka sadari juga, pertengkaran mereka yang lalu-lalu mereka bawa kembali di percakapan mereka kali ini dan semakin membuat panas suasananya.

Tidak ada satu dari mereka yang mencoba mengalah dan menurunkan nada suara mereka dan mencoba menyelesaikan baik-baik permasalahan mereka. Bagi mereka semua ini sudah keterlaluan. Ini sudah di luar batas kesabaran masing-masing untuk dilalui. Dan mereka sama-sama sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak saling memaki dan saling melemparkan sumpah serapah yang dulu mereka berjanji tidak akan pernah ucapkan.

"Apa kamu sudah gila?" Gaeun menjerit frustrasi. "Kamu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, apa yang kamu tahu tentang aku, Cho Kyuhyun? Kamu selalu saja begitu, sama sekali tidak pernah berubah. Aku lelah. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini."

"Baik, apa maumu sekarang, Shim Gaeun-_nim*_?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika dia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya.

Shim Gaeun terdiam dengan panggilan dari Kyuhyun yang baru saja dia dengar. Dia menahan rasa marah yang masih tersisa di dalam badannya. "Kita berpisah. Jangan temui aku lagi sampai kamu sadar bahwa ini semua hanya omong kosong." Dengan begitu Shim Gaeun masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah menenteng sebuah koper besar yang dia masukkan ke dalam mobilnya sendiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih di dalam mobil di depan rumahnya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

*)_Nim_ digunakan untuk sapaan orang yang lebih dihormati. Memanggil nama pasangan dengan partikel ini biasanya dianggap mereka sudah tidak dekat lagi.

* * *

_**Author's**** Note**_

Halo pembaca yang aku sayangi yang masih setia untuk membaca cerita ini dan meninggalkan komentar. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kalau aku sepertinya sangat lambat untuk mempublikasikan bab baru. Karena sekarang jadwalku sudah kosong aku akan berusaha untuk menulis dengan cepat dan hadir kembali setiap minggu.

Dan maaf sekali kalau bab yang ini lebih membuat kamu bingung dengan _mistype_ dan lain sebagainya yang mengganggu karena maaf sekali karena mengejar hari Sabtu (?) aku dengan cepat menulis bab ini. Dua minggu ini jadwalku penuh dan ketika jadwalku kosong aku justru mulai _fangirling_ di internet. Jadi maafkan aku dan mohon pengertiannya, ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya :)

질문 있어요?


	9. BAB IX

Kyuhyun baru menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari Gaeun bahwa mereka harus merahasiakan pertengkaran mereka di depan keluarga mereka dan juga publik. Mereka berdua sadar bahwa pertengkaran rumah tangga ini adalah urusan mereka dan mereka benar-benar tidak mau publik dan orang lain merusuhi urusan pribadi mereka sehingga Kyuhyun menyetujui permintaan Gaeun saat itu juga.

Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak pertengkaran mereka dan berita perselingkuhan itu keluar. Agensi Kyuhyun sudah meluruskan bahwa perempuan di foto-foto tersebut adalah seorang teman dekat dan untungnya saja Gaeun juga membantu untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja. Saat itu Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang berita yang dimaksudkan Gaeun saat mereka bertengkar memutuskan untuk mencari apa maksud Gaeun. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah dikuntit sejak pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan Sungmin di Myeongdong beberapa tahun yang lalu sampai dua hari yang lalu saat dia mengantar Sungmin pulang.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya merasa bahwa kepalanya sungguh pening. Dia mengkhawatirkan pertunjukkannya yang akan dimulai dua minggu lagi akan tidak sukses hanya karena dirinya padahal seluruh orang yang terlibat sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk pertunjukkan ini. Walaupun semua rekannya sudah tahu bahwa berita itu hanya bualan belaka, Kyuhyun masih khawatir karena publik tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya dan hanya menerima informasi yang dikeluarkan oleh media.

Masalah lainnya adalah pada keluarganya sendiri. Kyuhyun tentu sudah menjelaskan pada keluarganya bahwa rumah tangganya baik-baik saja namun tetap saja mereka tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Kang Hanna, khususnya, sangat mencurigai Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah datang dengan Gaeun. Tapi seketika mereka menghela nafas lega ketika kemarin Kyuhyun membawa Gaeun untuk ke rumah keluarganya, begitu juga dengan Gaeun yang membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun merasakan kasurnya bergoyang dan mendapati Jino yang duduk ikut tiduran di sana. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya dan meneruskan untuk kembali menyelami pikirannya.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ dan _hyungsunim_ hanya berpura-pura." Jino membuka suaranya. Nadanya bicaranya bukan mencela, menghakimi, ataupun kecewa. Nadanya seperti sedang memberikan informasi kepada Kyuhyun bahwa dia tahu, datar namun ada maknanya. "Jangan terkejut, walaupunn _hyungsunim_ tidak menceritakan detilnya sama sekali, _hyungsunim_ bukanlah orang yang terlalu sulit untuk ditebak. Aku bisa membacanya semudah aku membaca buku."

"Kamu tidak pernah baca buku." timpal Kyuhyun.

Jino mendecakkan lidahnya, "Benar juga."

Kyuhyun kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada pikirannya sendiri. Dia sedang tidak ingin membuang tenaganya dan dia butuh tidur. Hari ini dia harus berlatih untuk pementasannya dan dia sama sekali belum tidur selama beberapa hari ini.

"Tidur _hyung_. biar nanti aku yang mengantarmu ke tempat latihan." Jino menepuk perut Kyuhyun kemudian berguling untuk turun dari kasur kakaknya.

"Bilang saja kamu mau pinjam mobilnya." Kyuhyun kembali menimpali Jino.

Jino terdiam di depan pintu karena dia ketahuan oleh kakaknya, "Karena sudah tahu, tidak masalah, kan?" Jino terkikik kemudian keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Suasana kembali sepi ketika Jino keluar dan Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Dia heran kenapa dia menjadi murung begini. Padahal dia tidak mempunyai alasan apapun untuk merenung. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia renungkan. Maksudnya, rumor bahwa dia berselingkuh sudah dikonfirmasi tidak benar (bahkan Gaeun ikut menguatkan pernyataan ini), dan dia sudah tidak bersama Gaeun. Jadi apa yang membuatnya merenung seperti ini?

Kyuhyun akhirnya menghela nafas lega. Kemudian dia merapatkan bantalnya, menyamankan punggungnya dan menutup matanya. Dia mencoba tidur untuk beberapa jam sebelum dia latihan malam ini.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Kalau tidak salah hari Sabtu adalah pertunjukan pertama musikalmu, benar?" tanya Sungmin kepada Sunggyu sebelum dia melahap bungkusan sayur dan dagingnya.

Sunggyu mengangguk membenarkan. Dia sedang tidak bisa banyak bicara hari ini karena suaranya tiba-tiba serak membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk bersuara. Jadi dia hanya akan menggunakan suaranya saat dia ada latihan, agar pita suaranya tidak kelelahan.

"Jadi kenapa kamu tidak mengundangku?"

Sunggyu melirik Sungmin takut-takut. Dia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tanpa dia harus menggetarkan pita suaranya. Sungmin menangkap mata gelisah Sunggyu kemudian memberikan ponselnya setelah dia membuka suatu aplikasi. "Tulis di sini dan tekan _play_."

Sunggyu menerima ponsel Sungmin kemudian dia menuliskan jawabannya, "Tiketnya habis."

Sungmin mendecakkan lidahnya tidak percaya. "_Heol_, bukannya setiap penampil diberi beberapa tiket untuk undangan spesial?"

Sunggyu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tanda bahwa dia sebenarnya sedang gelisah. Setelah beberapa saat dia mulai mengetik jawabannya, "Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Aku akan memberimu tiketnya."

"_Call_." jawab Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta kembali ponselnya dari Sunggyu. "Ngomong-ngomong ibuku menanyakan kabarmu. Ibuku bilang beliau merindukanmu, jadi aku memberikan nomormu padanya. Tidak masalah, kan?"

Sunggyu mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Dia kemudian membersihkan mejanya karena dia sudah selesai makan. Dia menunggu Sungmin yang baru menghabiskan setengah bagiannya dengan memperhatikan Sungmin baik-baik. Dia meletakkan dagunya di satu tangannya yang menyiku dan yang lainnya dia lipat di atas meja.

"Oh, dan aku baru tahu kamu dan Minjung sering berhubungan. Kamu masih ada perasaan khusus dengannya?" Sungmin terkikik geli mengingat dulu saat mereka masih di sekolah, Sunggyu yang masih dalam masa pubertas sering malu-malu jika Minjung ada di dekatnya. Sungmin yang tidak tahan untuk bertanya akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Sunggyu menyukai Minjung. Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak selama beberapa hari jika dia bertemu dengan Sunggyu setelah itu.

Sunggyu menggeleng dengan dahi berkerut. Dia kemudian merebut sumpit yang ada di tangan Sungmin kemudian dia menjepit nasi di piringnya lalu memaksa Sungmin untuk memakannya.

Sungmin hampir saja tersedak karena ingin tertawa melihat reaksi Sunggyu. Sungmin yakin sekarang Sunggyu sedang memaki-maki dirinya di dalam kepalanya dan dia juga yakin bahwa saat ini juga Sunggyu sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk kembali bersuara atau tidak.

"_Mian_. Aku tahu, jangan bersuara. Simpan suara emasmu untuk penggemarmu nanti." Sungmin tersenyum kemudian buru-buru menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Setelah dia kembali ke ruangannya, Sungmin iseng untuk membuka situs web pertunjukan musikal Sunggyu. Dia melihat jadwal pertunjukkan itu dan mencari di hari apa saja Sunggyu akan tampil. Dia juga membuka situs penjualan tiketnya dan benar kata Sunggyu bahwa tiket pertunjukkan hari pertama sudah habis terjual.

"Oh, apa kamu mau melihat pertunjukan ini juga?"

Sungmin menoleh ke samping mejanya yang di tempati oleh rekannya, Kang Seungyoon, yang selalu membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Dia adalah rekan yang menyenangkan karena entah bagaimana ceritanya dia selalu membuat Sungmin selalu terkikik ketika Sungmin sedang jenuh.

"Tentu. Sunggyu salah satu penampilnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menonton pertunjukan perdananya besok Sabtu, tapi ternyata sudah habis tiketnya." jawab Sungmin sambil kembali menatap monitor komputernya. Dia menutup _browser_ itu dan membuka kembali pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut denganku? Aku kebetulan punya dua tiket. Aku bingung mengajak siapa karena aku tidak punya pacar." Seungyoon memamerkan dua tiket pertunjukkan itu di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum cerah. "_Call_! Terima kasih sudah mengajakku!"

Seungyoon hanya mengendikkan bahunya berlagak tidak peduli, "_Mwo… _aku hanya tidak mau pergi ke sana sendirian seperti laki-laki tidak laku."

Sungmin menepuk pundak Seungyoon dan berterima kasih sekali lagi kepadanya sebelum dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya. Namun ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah notifikasi bahwa dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan.

"Sabtu ini, kau datang, kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Dia membalas pesan itu dengan cepat.

"Tentu."

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Gaeun-ah, kamu akan berangkat sendirian atau bersama kami? Kami bisa menjemputmu."

Gaeun tersenyum mendengar ibu mertuanya bertanya seperti itu lewat telepon. Di dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia sangat senang mempunyai mertua seperti Kang Hanna. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia harus berpisah dengan ibu mertuanya ini.

"_Aniyo, eomeonim_. Saya masih ada pekerjaan. Saya akan menyusul _eomeonim_ di sana nanti." jawab Gaeun.

"Tiketmu ada padaku. Kyuhyun mengira kita akan bertangkat bersama jadi dia memberikannya padaku. Kalau begitu aku akan menuggumu di lobi. Sampai nanti, Gaeun-ah."

Gaeun meletakkan ponselnya ketika pembicaraan mereka selesai. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa di apartemen miliknya yang pernah dia tinggali sebelum dia menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Dia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi, seperti ingin mengukur panas dahinya. Dia merasa lemas dan lelah, sepertinya dia demam.

Dia tahu hari ini adalah pertunjukkan pertama musikal Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin datang. Dia malas melihat wajah Kyuhyun karena itu hanya akan menyulut rasa marahnya.

Dia mendecakkan lidahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan Kyuhyun sekarang. Toh nanti mereka akan bertemu. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya saat ini sebelum dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun pekerjaannya adalah seorang aktris dan dia juga pernah berlakon bersama Kyuhyun, namun dia tahu bahwa berlakon dengan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah peran yang sulit.

Tidak sadar dia tertidur—mungkin karena efek obat sakit kepalanya juga. Dia terbangun ketika matahari hampir terbenam. Dia mengerang ketika terbangun karena badannya kaku. Namun dia tetap bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Dia tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk memilih pakaian, toh dia hanya membawa sedikit baju dari rumah sebelum dia pergi. Dia kemudian mengambil kuncinya dan turun menuju _basement_ di mana dia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Dia menyalakan mesinnya dan bersiap untuk menarik rem tangannya ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"_Yeobo—"_

_"Senang kamu memanggilku seperti itu_." sahut suara dari seberang ponsel Gaeun.

Gaeun mendecih. "Lucu sekali."

_"Kamu datang?Bukannya kalian sedang bertengkar?"_

"Ibu mertuaku mengajak untuk datang bersama. Kamu tahu, kan, perjanjianku dengan Kyuhyun." Gaeun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia merasa terganggu sebenarnya untuk menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchanheulkka (= apakah kamu akan baik-baik saja)? _Kamu bisa beralasan sedang sakit atau sedang keluar kota."_

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kita bicara nanti, oke. Aku sudah harus berangkat sekarang. _Bye, hon_."

Gaeun tersenyum kecil. Senang sekali rasanya akhirnya dia bisa berbicara dengan orang lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Kang Hanna turun dari mobil bersama Jino dan Cho Younghwan. Mereka bertiga masih saja membahas pacar baru Jino. Mereka sampai detik ini masih menginginkan Jino untuk segera menikah. Jino yang sebal akhirnya berjalan mendahului keluarganya.

"Jino! Jangan masuk dulu. Tunggu Gaeun dulu di lobi!" Kang Hanna berseru pada Jino, namun Jino hanya membalas dengan lemparan tangannya ke atas. Kang Hanna mendesah sebal namun dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Ketika mereka sampai di lobi, dia sudah menemukan Gaeun sedang mengobrol dengan Jino. Gaeun sedang tertawa terbahak namun Jino sedang merajuk. Kang Hanna merasa geli sendiri melihatnya.

"Rasanya seperti kita mendapatkan anak perempuan." Cho Younghwan berkomentar. Kang Hanna mengangguk sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

Gaeun menyadari bahwa kedua mertuanya sudah ada di dekat mereka. Dia menunduk kepada mereka kemudian memeluk Kang Hanna. Tidak lama, namun jelas lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Mereka berempat bercakap sebentar sebelum memutus untuk masuk ke dalam teater karena terdengar pengumuman bahwa penonton diharapkan untuk segera masuk. Terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun, mereka mendapatkan kursi terbaik tanpa susah payah karena hari ini penonton banyak sekali.

Kang Hanna membaca buku panduan musikal dan melihat foto Kyuhyun di sana. Diam-diam dia tersenyum. Senang sekali melihat anaknya di sana.

Kang Hanna menoleh untuk melihat bagaimana suasana teater itu sekarang. Dia mendapati semua tempat duduk itu hampir penuh. Namun dia melihat yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Sungmin?" dia bergumam tidak yakin.

Kang Hanna terkejut ketika lampu teater itu mulai padam. Seketika itu juga dia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada panggung dan mengabaikan pikirannya tadi. Dia ingin melihat anaknya sedang tampil.

Berbeda dengan Kang Hanna, Shim Gaeun justru tampak agak terganggu. Dia memperhatikan peran Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu yang janggal di sana. Kyuhyun banyak melakukan _ad-lib_. Gaeun tahu karena dia pernah membaca skrip Kyuhyun, lagipula dia juga membantu Kyuhyun untuk berlatih di rumah. Jadi dia tahu persis apa yang memang ada di dalam skrip dan tidak. Gaeun akui _ad-lib_ Kyuhyun tidak mempengaruhi keseluruhan ceritanya, namun dia tetap saja terganggu.

Dia merasa bahwa yang di panggung itu bukan Kyuhyun yang dia kenal. Kyuhyun yang dia kenal adalah orang yang sangat perfeksionis. Dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu, jadi kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan ini?

_Apa urusanku_, ujar Gaeun dalam hati.

Lampu kembali menyala dan satu persatu dari penonton mulai keluar dari sana. Kang Hanna menggandeng Gaeun untuk keluar. Mereka ke ruangan tunggu para penampil untuk bertemu Kyuhyun.

Ketika mereka masuk, Kang Hanna langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Cho Younghwan dan Jino. Namun Gaeun berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Dia berdiri di sana dengan agak canggung. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, dia kemudian memanggil namanya dan melebarkan tangannya. Gaeun melangkah dengan tidak yakin, namun akhirnya dia menerima pelukan Kyuhyun. Tidak lama, hanya sebentar.

Mereka hanya sebentar di sana. Mereka berencana untuk makan malam bersama. Namun Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak bisa ikut berangkat bersama mereka karena dia ada _meeting_ setelah pertunjukkan sebagai evaluasi, namun dia berjanji akan menyusul. Kang Hanna memaklumi kemudian berjalan mendahului ke lobi. Dia memincingkan matanya menuju arah lobi.

"Sungmin!" panggil Kang Hanna. "Lee Sungmin!"

Kang Hanna tersenyum senang ketika dia mendapati yang dipanggil menoleh. Dia yakin betul bahwa yang dilihatnya tadi adalah Sungmin, dia tidak pernah salah.

Sungmin di sisi lain merasa canggung ketika dia berhadapan dengan Kang Hanna. Dia bingung harus bagaimana, namun sebelum dia selesai berpikir dan menyelesaikan kalkulasi di otaknya untuk mengambil pilihan, Kang Hanna sudah ada di depannya dan langsung memelukknya.

"Aku rindu padamu, Sungmin-ah. Kapan kamu kembali ke sini? Kenapa kamu tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Kang Hanna sebelum dia kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin membalas pelukkan Kang Hanna walaupun matanya masih tampak gelisah. "Saya juga, _eomeoni_. Bagaimana kabar,_ eomeoni_? Saya baru saja sampai di sini sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada urusan pekerjaan di sini."

Belum selesai keterkejutannya, dia melihat anggota keluarga Kang Hanna yang lain. Dia segera membungkuk hormat kepada Cho Younghwan dan langsung ditubruk dengan pelukan erat Jino.

Sungmin terkikik geli dengan tingkah Jino walaupun dia tidak tahu bagian mana yang lucu. "Kamu ke sini dan kamu tidak memberitahuku? Kerja bagus, Sungmin."

_"Mian, _aku sedikit sibuk di sini." jawab Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jino.

Jino mendengus namun dia tetap menyambut kedatangan Sungmin, "Kau sendirian ke sini?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku ke sini dengan rekanku. Apa kalian akan pergi?"

"Ya, kami akan makan malam bersama. Apa kamu mau ikut?" Kang Hanna sudah menggandeng lengan Sungmin. Dia berharap Sungmin bisa ikut dengannya malam ini. Jino juga mengangguk-angguk menyetujui usulan ibunya.

"Maaf sekali, aku ada janji setelah ini. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Lagipula aku tidak bisa merusak acara keluarga." jawab Sungmin sambil melirik Shim Gaeun yang sedang berdiri di samping Cho Younghwan dengan canggung.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku merindukanmu. Kalau begitu, hubungi aku setelah ini. Kamu masih menyimpan nomorku, bukan?" Jino bertanya dan Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi Sungmin-ah!" Jino sekali lagi memeluk Sungmin, begitu juga ibunya.

Gaeun yang masih berdiri di sana sedang berpikir. Dia sepertinya pernah melihat Sungmin sebelum ini. Tidak lama sebelum ini. Tapi dia tidak yakin di mana. Dan seketika dia mendapatkan satu memori yang cocok dengan pertanyaan. Dia hampir saja mengumpat ketika dia teringat.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Bukannya kamu ada makam malam bersama dengan keluargamu?" Sungmin bertanya kepada orang di sebelahnya setelah dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku akan ke sana setelah mengantarmu." jawab Kyuhyun sebelum memutar kemudinya untuk keluar dari gedung pertunjukan itu. "Apa kamu menunggu lama?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak, satu jam tidak lama." jawab Sungmin dengan nada sarkastik.

Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian dia mencubit pipi Sungmin. "_Mianhae_, karena tadi pertunjukan pertama banyak sekali yang dibahas di sesi evaluasi tadi."

"Aku tahu, aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya, kan?" Sungmin menanggapi. Kemudian dia meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di pahanya kemudian memijatnya. Dia memijat lengan bawah Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum dia memijat jari-jari Kyuhyun.

"Kau pintar memijat." Kyuhyun berkomentar. Dia tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Tentu, aku sering memijat Sunggyu dulu ketika dia membuatkan tugas sejarahku dan menyelesaikan PR matematikaku. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum dia menarik tangannya lagi untuk memindah _gear_ mobilnya. "Jadi, kamu tadi datang untuk melihat Sunggyu atau aku?"

"Kedua-duanya, tentu saja." jawab Sungmin yakin.

"_Cham…_ sama sekali tidak peka." Kyuhyun mendecakkan lidahnya pura-pura sebal membuat Sungmin terkikik senang.

"Aku sahabat Sunggyu, tentu aku harus memperhatikannya." terang Sungmin memberi alasan.

Kyuhyun terdiam setelah itu. Tentu dia tidak cemburu, sama sekali tidak. Namun rasanya aneh sekali ketika mereka membicarakan orang lain sementara ada mereka berdua di sana.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya. Dia kemudian meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. Dia juga mengusap permukaan punggung tangan Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun juga diam-diam tersenyum, karena dia tahu bahwa tidak akan terlihat karena minimnya cahaya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, walaupun dia yang berinisiatif untuk memulai _skinship_ mereka tadi, dia masih merasa jantungnya hampir saja meledak karena terlalu gembira. Kyuhyun menggengam tangannya. Rasanya dia bisa berteriak di sana saat itu juga, namun dia tahan. Dia juga mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja padahal tangannya yang lain sedang bergetar karena gugup.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya lagi ketika mereka sudah mendekati apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin sempat mengumpat kepada para perancang mobil, kenapa mereka harus merancang mobil yang pengemudianya harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengemudikannya.

Ketika sampai di depan gedung apartemen Sungmin, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin bergerak. Sungmin yang biasanya langsung melompat keluar sekarang jadi enggan. Mereka baru menghabiskan tiga puluh menit bersama. Padahal Kyuhyun juga sudah mengemudi sepelan mungkin. Namun sial, tetap saja mereka hanya mendapatkan tiga puluh menit.

"Jadi, selamat malam. Selamat beristirahat. Terima kasih juga tumpangannya." Sungmin membuka sabuk pengamannya. "Aku masuk dulu, berhati-hatilah menyetirnya."

Sungmin membuka pintu di sebelahnya, namun Kyuhyun berdeham membuatnya berhenti.

"Kamu melupakan sesuatu." Kyuhyun berkata.

Sungmin menengok dan kembali memastikan bahwa dia tidak meninggalkan apapun, sampai Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya singkat.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

* * *

_**Author's note**_

Bab ini agak... berantakan, ya? Karena aku merasa aku harus membuka semuanya di sini jadinya..ya... seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin menawarkan pada kalian. Pertama aku akan terus mengunggah bab baru cerita ini setiap minggu (atau dua minggu sekali) namun dengan cerita yang masih mentah seperti ini atau yang kedua aku akan merampungkan semuanya sampai tamat, lalu aku akan mengunggahnya nanti. Untuk opsi kedua ini, tentu akan agak lama. Masalahnya... sekarang ide untuk cerita ini sedikit sulit kutulis karena ada beberapa alasan yang nggak mungkin aku ceritakan. Kalau memang pembaca setiaku ini menginginkan untuk bab baru diunggah dengan teratur tanpa menunggu lama terlebih dahulu, aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Hanya saja aku minta maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit... mentah.

_Anyways_, terima kasih sudah mau membaca, ya. Dan maaf sekali kalau ada _mistype_ dan macam-macam kesalahan yang lainnya. Aku benar-benar mengejar belum sempat membaca ulang.

Terima kasih!


	10. BAB X

Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam mobilnya. Dia juga belum juga menyalakan mobilnya kembali. Bahkan tangannya masih berada di atas kemudinya. Dan mobilnya masih berada di depan apartemen Sungmin, di tempat yang sama saat dia menurunkan Sungmin tadi. Padahal Sungmin sendiri sudah masuk ke gedung apartemennya bermenit-menit yang lalu.

Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba memenuhi seluruh kepalanya. Dan semua itu adalah Sungmin. semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sungguh terkejut ketika dia menyadari bahwa hanya butuh beberapa jam saja untuk dekat dengan Sungmin. Seperti kata Jino, Sungmin menyenangkan. Dan Kyuhyun juga merasa mengobrol dengan Sungmin menjadi seperti candunya. Rasanya aneh sekali kalau dia tidak mendengar suaranya atau membayangkan suaranya ketika dia sedang bertukar pesan singkat. Dia merasa sangat diperhatikan. Dan ketika mereka bertemu dan mengobrol, mata Sungmin selalu berbinar seperti air sungai yang disinari Matahari. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak rela untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka hanya sebentar saja.

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, mereka berdua menjadi begitu dekat. Kyuhyun hanya merasa sangat senang dan rasanya dia tidak pernah mempunyai beban apapun ketika dia berinteraksi dengan Sungmin. Ketika bertemu Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya merasa menjadi dirinya dan dia merasa bahwa dia bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Ketika bersama Sungmin, dia bisa menjadi orang yang disayangi walaupun dia tidak melakukan apapun dan rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Mereka berdua tidak pernah berkata apapun, yang mereka tahu sekarang adalah ketika mereka bersama-sama semuanya terasa benar dan semuanya menjadi indah—menyenangkan, dan tidak ada beban sama sekali.

Tapi apakah dia bertindak terlalu cepat? Tapi bukankah mereka memang "cepat"? Maksudnya, ini baru tiga minggu sejak Sungmin menghubunginya karena dia sedang merasa dikuntit namun hubungan mereka sudah secepat koneksi internet Korea Selatan. Mereka sudah banyak melakukan kontak langsung. Bergandengan tangan, menyentuh wajah, dan lainya. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, tidak, bukankah Sungmin orang Amerika? Jadi tentu dia sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini, kan?

Kalau begitu, apa Sunggyu juga pernah mencium pipi Sungmin? Apa saja yang Sunggyu sudah lakukan dengan Sungmin? Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin dekat dengan Sunggyu, lagipula Sunggyu mengenalkan padanya bahwa Sungmin adalah temannya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak tahu sejauh apa pertemanan mereka. Dan Kyuhyun menjadi ingin tahu.

_Kenapa aku ingin tahu? _Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kalau Sunggyu dan Sungmin berteman tentu tidak masalah bukan? Sungmin boleh saja berkencan dengannya namun dia tidak menginginkan Sungmin untuk tidak mempunyai teman, seperti dirinya ketika bersama Gaeun. Dia ingin hubungannya dengan Sungmin menjadi lebih pengertian. Menjadi hubungan yang berbeda dari dengannya dan Gaeun. Dia ingin hubungan mereka lebih baik dari miliknya dengan Gaeun.

Kyuhyun berkedip dua kali. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya seolah bisa menanggalkan semua pikirannya tadi. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

Akhirnya dia kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai mengemudi untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Selain karena dia sangat bahagia karena sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengkhawatirkan sebuah hal: bagaimana dengan keluarga Kyuhyun?

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Kang Hanna, dengan Jino dan dengan Cho Younghwan. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Tentu dia harus menelepon mereka karena dia sudah berjanji, tapi apakah dia harus mengatakan bahwa sekarang dia menetap di sini? Tapi Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa—tidak ingin. Bukannya Sungmin bersikap kurang ajar karena bagaimanapun Keluarga Cho Younghwan banyak sekali membantunya ketika dia berkuliah di KAIST. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi dan akhirnya bisa berhubungan langsung. Dia tidak masalah dengan menghubungi mereka melalui surel, pesan singkat atau telepon. Namun untuk bertemu Sungmin tidak ingin. Dia merasa bahwa dia harus menghindar dari mereka. Tapi Sungmin sadar, sebesar keinginannya untuk menghindar dari mereka, sebesar itu juga dia tidak bisa menghindari mereka.

Sejenak Sungmin merutuki kebodohan hatinya yang memaksanya untuk datang ke kafe milik Kang Hanna dulu ketika dia datang ke Seoul pertama kali dan menjadi pelanggan tetapnya di sana. Kenapa juga dia harus ke sana waktu itu? Bukannya dia sendiri yang sebenarnya ingin terbebas dari semua rasa sakit hati itu dan ingin fokus pada studinya untuk menyelesaikan program pascasarjananya di KAIST?

Awalnya ketika dia kembali ke Seoul ketika dia mendapatkan pekerjaan di DNE Entertainment, dia ingin memulai hidup barunya dari awal seperti dia belum pernah datang ke Seoul sebelumnya. Dia ingin hidup bersama dirinya sendiri, jadi dia bisa menikmati waktunya sendirian dan dia bisa menikmati hidup sepenuhnya. Dia dulu membayangkan untuk bekerja sangat keras di kantor saat Matahari bersinar dan kemudian dia akan pergi ke _club_, bersenang-senang, berbelanja, berkumpul bersama teman-teman barunya dan teman kuliahnya saat Matahari sudah terbenam.

Dia tahu bahwa rencananya tidak akan berjalan seperti yang dia inginkan ketika dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun Sabtu malam itu ketika Sunggyu membawanya di acara makan malam bersama rekan-rekan musikalnya. Itu seperti instingnya saja.

Dan benar, semuanya menjadi lebih "menyenangkan" dari apa yang dia bayangkan.

Dia punya hubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hampir saja memecahkan kepalanya ketika dia membenturkan kepalanya di meja di ruang tengahnya karena dia begitu salah tingkah. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya.

Sungmin hampir seperti orang gila karena dia hanya tersenyum, kemudian terkikik sendiri, menutup mukanya seperti orang malu-malu, dan dia tiba-tiba seperti lemas dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa—namun dia kembali bangkit dalam sekejap mata. Dia seperti orang… jatuh cinta pada umumnya.

Dia tahu bahwa dia harus berbagi kabar menyenangkan ini kepada seseorang karena dia sendiri merasa tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya yang meluap dari tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbagi dengan siapa. Dia meraih ponselnya kemudian memindai nama-nama di sana.

Ibu? Tidak, belum.

Minjung _unni_? Boyoung _unni_? Bukan pilihan yang benar.

Sunggyu? Tidak, terima kasih.

Stephannie? Tidak ada salahnya meneleponnya. Walaupun ini sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak terakhir kali dia menghubunginya. Lagipula Stephannie adalah seorang sahabat yang tidak pernah bertanya dengan detil, dia hanya perlu garis besarnya. Stephannie suka mendengarkan, dia tidak banyak bicara, dan dia tidak akan bertanya macam-macam. Itulah alasan Sungmin berteman dengannya. Sungmin punya rahasia dan dia tidak suka jika dia dipaksa untuk membicarakan rahasianya—kecuali pada Sunggyu, tentu, dia istimewa.

Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubunginya. Dia menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya sambil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Steph masih menggunakan nomor ini dan sedang tidak sibuk. Setelah menunggu setelah beberapa lama, sampai Sungmin hampir saja menyerah, Steph mengangkat teleponnya.

_"Pronto_._"_

"_Nice, Italian._" Sungmin membalas sapaan Stephannie dengan candaan.

"Oh, Sungmin!" Stephannie berseru dalam bahasa Inggris. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana, apa kau sudah punya baju-baju untuk kucoba?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada ceria. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali langsung menceritakan apa yang tidak, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia merindukan temannya ini setelah mendengar namanya.

"Sayangnya, belum. Kamu terlalu pendek untuk gaun-gaunku. Aku harus merancang gaun yang pas untuk badan model, kau tahu." Sungmin mendengar Steph tertawa. "Tapi, karena kamu adalah sahabatku, aku berjanji akan membuatkanmu _summer dress_ yang cocok buatmu setelah aku menyelesaikan rancangan-rancanganku untuk Milan Fashion Week."

Sunggyu mengangguk, "Pastikan itu semua layak aku pakai."

_"Of course, _kamu pikir aku siapa." Steph menjawab dengan nada terganggu yang menyenangkan. "Jadi, kenapa menelepon? Tentu selain karena kamu merindukanku. Aku juga, omong-omong."

"Aku tahu," Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "_Yo, _kamu ingat dulu aku pernah bercertia kalau aku menyukai seseorang dan seseorang itu tidak tinggal di Amerika?"

"_Yeah?_"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Aku bertemu lagi dengannya." Sungmin memberi jeda sebentar. "Dan kurang dari satu jam yang lalu, dia mencium pipiku."

"_Wow_." Steph menanggapi Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tidak mengharapkan apapun kecuali ini karena menurut Sungmin kata ini adalah kata terbaik yang keluar dari mulut Steph.

Tanpa sadar malam itu mereka mengobrol banyak. Tentu, seperti masa SMA mereka dulu bahwa Sungmin yang akan terus berbicara sedangkan Steph yang mendengarkan. Steph tidak bertanya bagaimana detil mereka bisa berhubungan sejauh itu namun Steph yang pengindraannya tajam merasakan ada yang ganjil.

"Sungmin, dulu saat aku sedang bosan setelah aku pindah ke Milan, aku sempat mencari informasi tentang orang yang kamu ceritakan sekarang ini. Bukankah dia sudah menikah?"

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Selamat pagi!"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar walaupun matanya masih tertutup. Dia belum bangun tidur. Dia hanya mengangkat ponselnya yang pagi-pagi sekali berbunyi mengganggu tidurnya kemudian menempelkannya di telinganya.

Cho Kyuhyun meneleponnya. Sungmin terkekeh kecil karena sapaan pagi super manis ini. Kemudian Sungmin membuka matanya, namun tidak, dia belum beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia justru menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi.

"Selamat pagi. Apa kemarin kamu sampai di rumah dengan selamat?" Sungmin bertanya. Tentu setelah dia berdeham beberapa kali. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mendengar suara bangun tidurnya yang serak dan menurutnya sangat tidak "perempuan" itu.

"Tentu." jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku meneleponmu sekarang."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah bertanya pertanyaan bodoh pada Kyuhyun, sangat bodoh. Dia sudah yakin bahwa reputasinya di depan Kyuhyun sudah turun satu level. "Benar juga."

"Mau sarapan bersama?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin dan seketika itu juga Sungmin membelalakkan matanya.

"Sarapan?" Sungmin berseru hampir berteriak.

"Iya, walaupun ini masih jam lima pagi—"

"Jam lima pagi?" Sungmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun, hampir saja menjerit ketika dia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun membangunkannya pukul lima pagi. Padahal semalam dia selesai menelepon ibu dan kakaknya pukul tiga dini hari setelah dia mengobrol dengan Stephannie. Dan Kyuhyun dengan suaranya merdunya membangunkannya pukul lima pagi?

_Nice_, jerit Sungmin dalam hati. Bukan dia tidak suka, Sungmin justru sangat menyukainya (mana mungkin Sungmin tidak menyukainya, Ini Kyuhyun, orang yang ada di daftar pengecualian pada semua prinsip hidupnya). Dia bahkan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bangun pukul lima pagi setiap hari dan akan mengubungi Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menghubunginya.

"Apa terlalu pagi buatmu? Tapi pukul lima pagi adalah jam paling tepat untuk kita pergi bersama. Tidak banyak orang." Kyuhyun berkata, memberikan alasan untuk Sungmin segera bagun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Oke, di mana kita bertemu?" Sungmin menjepit ponselnya dengan kepala dan pundaknya. Sungmin dengan cepat meraih penjepit rambut untuk menjepit poninya. Dia meraih sikat gigi dan menekan pasta gigi sebelum dia oleskan ke sikat itu. Dia berhati-hati sekali menyalakan kran di wastafel. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mendengarnya sedang terburu-buru.

"Aku akan menjemputmu. Aku akan sampai di sana kurang lebih sepuluh menit lagi."

Sungmin memekik kaget. Sepuluh menit! _Nice, _Kyuhyun. "Aku akan turun secepatnya kalau begitu. Sampai nanti." Sungmin buru-buru memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan segera menyimpan ponselnya di sebelah wastafelnya.

Sungmin dengan cepat menggosok giginya dan mencuci wajahnya lalu dia mengoleskan sedikit alas bedak setelah kulit wajahnya kering. Kemudian dia segera berlari ke depan lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari pakaian yang pas. Dia tidak bisa memakai _dress_, terlalu dingin. Dia juga tidak bisa memakai kemeja, terlalu formal dan tidak cocok untuk pertemuan sepagi ini. Dia tidak tahu pakaian apa yang harus dia pakai untuk sarapan bersama pukul lima pagi di luar rumah.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan menjambak rambutnya yang dia ikat ekor kuda karena dia terlalu panik. Dia hampir saja mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya dari lemarinya dan mencobanya satu-satu. Tapi ketika dia melirik jam digital yang ada di atas nakasnya dia tahu dia hanya punya waktu lima menit lagi.

Demi kodok bernyanyi, lima menit lagi!

Sungmin terpekik dan dengan cepat dia memilih pakaian hangatnya dari lemarinya. Bodoh, mengapa dia tidak dari tadi memilih pakaian ini, sih? Sungmin diam-diam memukul kepalanya sendiri karena merasa terlalu bodoh.

Dan setelah dia selesai dengan bajunya dia berlari ke luar kamarnya untuk memakai sepatu. Namun dia kembali lagi masuk ke kamar mandinya karena dia teringat ponselnya masih di sana. Masih sambil menggumamkan kata bodoh untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia dengan cepat mengikat tali sepatunya dan berlari turun ke bawah sebelum Kyuhyun sampai di sana dahulu.

Sungmin yang berlari tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan lobi. Sial, Kyuhyun sudah mendahuluinya. Mobil Kyuhyun sudah ada di depan gedung apartemennya di tempat biasanya. Sungmin mendesah sebal dan memperbaiki penampilannya sedikit sebelum dia berjalan menuju mobil Kyuhyun seperti dia tidak mengalami pagi yang luar biasa sibuk.

"Hai." Sungmin menyapa Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya ketika dia sudah membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia diam-diam lega melihat Kyuhyun memakai celana olah raga dan kaos yang dia tutupi dengan jaket. Setidaknya dia tidak salah kostum karena dia hanya memakai pakaian kasual.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika dia melihat Sungmin sudah duduk di sampingnya dan segera menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung saat dia melihat Sungmin sudah memakai sabuk pengamannya padahal Kyuhyun berniat untuk memakaikan sabuk pengaman itu untuk Sungmin. Dia memperhatikan Sungmin dengan cermat dan dia memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung karena Kyuhyun masih memperhatikannya membuatnya salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Hanya kurang sesuatu." ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya karena semakin bingung. "Selamat pagi."

Sungmin kemudian tersadar. "Oh ya, benar. Selamat pagi!"

"Kamu ingin sarapan di mana?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyalakan mobilnya dan menarik rem tanganya sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak pernah sarapan pukul lima pagi. Jadi aku hanya akan mengikutimu." jawab Sungmin yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Karena tidak banyak restauran yang buka sepagi ini akhirnya mereka pergi ke restauran cepat saji yang buka duapuluh empat jam. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam restauran melainkan menuju _drive thru_. Kyuhyun menaikkan tudungnya dan memakai maskernya sebelum dia menurunkan kaca mobil di sisi Sungmin untuk memesan.

Setelah memesan dan membayar, mereka mengambil pesanan mereka kemudian kembali melaju ke jalanan. Mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tempat parkir yang kosong di dekat Stadion Jamsil.

Sungmin membuka bungkus sarapan mereka. Dia menyerahkan sebuah burger kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung Kyuhyun gigit karena dia harus membuka sabuk pengamannya terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah dia bebas dari sabuk itu, dia meraih burger dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri lebih dulu membuka bungkus kentang gorengnya. Dia menarik satu kentang goreng untuknya dan kemudian dia menyuapi kentang goreng lainnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Kebanyakan dari obrolan mereka adalah tentang orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan mereka. Memang tidak banyak orang, namun cukup banyak untuk diperhatikan. Mereka memperhatikan orang-orang itu dari dalam mobil mereka dan menemukan orang yang sedang berlari, bersepeda, jalan santai, bahkan ada juga yang sedang tertidur di kursi taman, mungkin dia mabuk dan akhirnya tidur di sana.

"Sarapan bersama sepagi ini tidak terlalu buruk." Kyuhyun berkomentar setelah dia menyelesaikan burgernya dengan cepat.

Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui. "Mungkin benar. Tapi aku tidak menyarankan untuk dilakukan setiap hari."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang mengagumi Sungmin. Dia sebenarnya kaget ketika mereka mengobrol tadi ketika Sungmin mengatakan banyak hal menarik ketika mereka sedang memperhatikan orang-orang. Kyuhyun akhirnya menangkap bahwa Sungmin begitu cerdas. Kyuhyun juga menyadari bahwa Sungmin adalah perempuan mandiri yang begitu menyenangkan dan flamboyan walaupun dia tidak menyukai hal-hal mewah. Kyuhyun tahu karena sampai saat ini dia belum pernah melihat Sungmin memakai barang-barang dengan merk _fashion_ terkenal seperti Gaeun, lagipula apartemen Sungmin bukanlah apartemen yang mewah.

Kyuhyun kemudian tanpa sadar memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dari samping. Dan dia mengagumi bentuk hidung dan bibir Sungmin dari samping. Begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat dan anehnya Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang mendorong badannya untuk maju.

"Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh dan hampir saja berteriak ketika dia mendapati wajah Kyuhyun hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Mata Sungmin membelalak kaget walaupun mata Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam seperti mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal agar Sungmin tetap tenang dan berhenti bergerak.

Dan kemudian hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Sungmin panik walaupun hanya di dalam kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah dia harus menutup matanya sekarang? Atau haruskah dia mendorong wajahnya maju untuk menyambut Kyuhyun? Haruskah dia memiringkan kepalanya sekarang—demi kodok beranak hidung mereka bersentuhan membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri semua.

Badan mereka sama-sama terlonjak ketika mendengar suara keras berirama. Mereka saling menjauh kemudian dan Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantung jaketnya.

Sungmin yang panik langsung mengangkat teleponnya itu tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Ya, halo." Sungmin menjawab sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kemudinya. Sepertinya dia sedang menenangkan detak jantungnya. Sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu di mana? Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di apartemenmu!" Sungmin mengenali suara Sunggyu. Tiba-tiba Sungmin ingin memaki-maki Sunggyu sekarang. Walaupun jelas dia tidak bisa karena dia masih memperhatikan citranya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang keluar. Kamu di apartemenku sekarang? Sepagi ini?" Sungmin bertanya. Nada bicaranya naik setengah nada.

"Keluar di mana? Aku di apartemenmu ingin membalas dendamku padamu karena kamu mengganggu tidurku."

Sungmin terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna kalimat Sunggyu. "Itu sudah lebih dari sebulan yang lalu!"

"Kamu tahu betul aku suka menyimpan dendam." ujar Sunngyu. "Kapan kamu pulang? Aku sudah membawa sarapan untukmu."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam jaketnya.

"Maaf tentang itu." Sungmin berkata pada Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai kembali sabuk pengamannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Lagipula Matahari sudah terbit. Lebih baik kita pulang."

Sungmin ikut tersenyum. Kemudian dia juga memakai kembali sabuk pengamannya dan Kyuhyun kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Shim Gaeun masih terbaring di atas kasurnya. Dia masih belum bisa tidur sejak semalam. Kepalanya terlalu penuh untuk bisa dia istirahatkan untuk tidur. Namun hanya ada satu nama yang selalu muncul di pikirannya. Lee Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin.

Kenapa dia muncul lagi? Dan kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan orang yang ada di foto-foto Kyuhyun itu? Apa benar itu adalah Sungmin?

Sial, pikir Gaeun. Itu sudah pasti Sungmin tapi kenapa dia masih terus menyangkalnya? Kenapa sulit sekali menerima Sungmin di kehidupannya dari pertama kali mereka bertemu sampai sekarang?

Tentu. Tentu itu karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan perempuan itu. Gaeun tahu bahwa Sungmin menyukai suaminya. Dia juga perempuan, dia tahu gerak tubuh Sungmin. Dia khawatir karena dia tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah orang yang mudah untuk disukai, dia merasa terancam. Dan mulailah Gaeun tidak menyukai Sungmin.

Tapi Gaeun sadar, Kyuhyun sekarang bukan Kyuhyun sebelumnya yang dia kenal lima tahun ini. Kyuhyun bukan miliknya. Jadi kenapa dia mempermasalahkannya? Bukankah dia sendiri sudah lelah dengan Kyuhyun? Bukannya dia sendiri sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana dia bisa berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun lagi?

Dia sudah memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka selama beberapa minggu namun Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Justru Kyuhyun menyuruhnya meneruskan perang dingin ini.

Sial, Gaeun mulai bersumpah serapah di kepalanya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kepada mereka?

Shim Gaeun mendesah frustrasi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Oh dia tahu, dia harus tidur. Namun dia masih tidak bisa tidur. Memejamkan matanya lebih dari sepuluh menit saja tidak bisa bagaimana dia bisa tidur sekarang?

Sialan, Cho Kyuhyun sialan. Lee Sungmin sialan. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tenang kalau dua orang itu selalu muncul?

Shim Gaeun akhirnya bangkit kembali dari tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak bisa di sini sendirian. Dia harus pergi menemui seseorang. Setidaknya orang itu akan membuatnya lebih tenang dan membuatnya melupakan sejenak permasalahannya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

* * *

_**Author's note**_**:  
**

Halo teman-teman semuanya. Terima kasih ya untuk komentar yang sudah kalian tinggalkan di bab kemarin. Banyak sekali yang bertanya bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa bersama. Di sini sudah aku jelaskan sedikit. Jujur saja aku memang tidak berniat untuk menceritakan awal hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan detil karena... siapa sih yang ingat bagaimana sebuah hubungan mereka dengan orang lain berjalan awalnya? Ketika kita berhubungan dekat dengan orang, yang kita tahu adalah bahwa kita sudah dekat dengan orang itu, bukan?

Maaf juga untuk keterlambatan bab sepuluh ini. Karena... seperti yang sudah aku bilang, bab ini dan bab selanjutnya nanti sangat sulit untuk aku tulis walaupun aku sudah mendapatkan garis besarnya. Dan sekarang aku juga banyak mencari ide untuk mengisi detil-detik cerita jadi aku sedang rajin menonton film dan membaca. Jadi aku hampir tidak sempat untuk menulis karena aku terlalu larut dalam emosi film dan bacaan-bacaan itu.

Seperti biasa aku minta maaf kalau ada _mistype_ dan hal-hal yang menggangu lainnya.

Terima kasih yang masih setia membaca cerita ini, ya! :)


	11. BAB XI

"Italia?"

Sungmin bertanya ketika dia melirik layar iPad Sunggyu saat dia melewati Sunggyu yang sedang duduk di sofanya. Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk meletakkan tas kerjanya dan mengambil pakaian gantinya. Sungmin keluar lagi dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

"Yep." Sunggyu menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari iPadnya. Dia kembali mencari informasi tentang Italia.

Hari ini jadwal Sunggyu kosong jadi Sunggyu menghabiskan harinya di apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin juga tidak kaget melihat Sunggyu di sana karena dulu mereka selalu seperti itu—menghabiskan waktu di kamar satu sama lain. Walaupun rasanya masih aneh karena mereka berdua bukan remaja lagi, namun keduanya merasa sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Mereka sudah terlalu dekat untuk malu-malu menginvasi privasi masing-masing.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya setelah dia kelar dari kamar mandi. Dia sudah mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan celana olahraga dan _tank top_ putih dengan gambar Minnie Mouse besar hampir memenuhi seluruh permukaan depan _tank top_nya. Lalu Sungmin berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk mengambil minum.

"Aku berencana menghabiskan liburan tahun baruku di sana. Setelah merayakan Natal di LA."

"Sendirian?" Sungmin bertanya setelah dia meneguk habis segelas air di dapur. Setelah itu Sungmin mendekati Sunggyu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mengambil _remote_ televisi dan mengganti salurannya ke saluran yang sedang menayangkan drama Amerika favoritnya.

"Mungkin. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu. Namun sepertinya kamu tidak tertarik dengan Italia." Sunggyu kemudian mengunci iPadnya kemudian dia letakkan di meja. Sunggyu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin. "Aku mengantuk."

"Kamu tidak tidur seharian ini?" Sungmin melirik Sunggyu yang sudah menutup matanya, tertidur di pundaknya.

"Aku justru terlalu banyak tidur." Sunggyu menjawab walaupun kedengarannya seperti dia sedang berkumur tapi ajaibnya Sungmin bisa mengerti perkataanya. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin merasakan kepala Sunggyu di bahunya lebih berat, Sungmin menyimpulkan bahwa Sunggyu benar-benar sudah tertidur.

Sungmin melirik jam dinding di atas televisinya. Sudah hampir tengah malam ternyata. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ini sudah malam. Mungkin dia terlalu menikmati pekerjaannya tadi jadi dia lupa waktu. Sungmin tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya. Ah, pantas saja tadi ketika dia akan meninggalkan kantornya semua sudah sepi dan lampunya sudah dipadamkan kebanyakan.

Sungmin mencoba membangunkan Sunggyu agar dia bisa tertidur dengan nyaman namun tentu—ini Sunggyu—dia tidak bisa bangun kalau dia sudah tidur. Jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Sunggyu dari bahunya kemudian menidurkannya di sofa. Sungmin berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut. Kemudian dia menyusupkan bantalnya di bawah kepala Sunggyu dan menyelimuti Sunggyu.

Baru setelah dia memastikan Sunggyu sudah sangat terlelap dan mematikan televisinya, Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya. Dia sengaja tidak menutup pintunya karena ada Sunggyu di sana, rasanya aneh saja untuk menutup pintunya padahal Sunggyu tidur di sofa. Sungmin tersenyum, teringat masa remajanya bersama dengan Sunggyu. Dan dia baru menyadari bahwa waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

Sungmin berbaring di atas kasurnya. Dia merilekskan punggungya yang tegang karena dia bekerja seperti orang gila hari ini. Dia baru sadar kalau punggungnya begitu tegang ketika dia merebahkan badannya. Sungmin mengerang ketika dia merasakan otot-otonya kembali rileks.

Ketika punggungnya mulai terasa rileks dan rasanya dia sudah bersatu dengan kasurnya, dia justru terbangun dengan terkejut. Dia lupa mengeek ponselnya.

Jadi dia merangkak dari kasurnya dan meraih ponselnya yang dia letakkan di mejanya tadi ketika dia berganti pakaian. Dia kembali meringkuk di kasurnya sambil mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya dan dia mendapati sebuah surel baru—mungkin dari Kang Seungyoon yang mengirimi _file_ yang dibutuhkan Sungmin—dan dua pesan dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membaca kedua pesan itu, dia tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Di pesan pertama Kyuhyun menanyakan apakah Sungmin sudah sampai di apartemen. Yang kedua menanyakan apakah Sungmin sudah tidur karena Sungmin tidak membalas pesan pertamanya jadi Kyuhyun juga mengucapkan selamat tidur kepadanya.

Sungmin berguling-guling di kasurnya. Merasa salah tingkah sendiri ketika membacanya. Sungmin memekik tertahan oleh bantal yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya, berjaga-jaga kalau dia kelepasan dan berteriak kemudian mengganggu Sunggyu yang sedang tidur.

Setelah beberapa saat Sungmin akhirnya berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Dia kemudian memilih opsi untuk membalas pesan dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Kyuhyun. Butuh waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk Sungmin agar dia berhasil memilih opsi untuk mengirim pesan itu.

Sungmin terlalu histeris ketika dia menerima notifikasi bahwa pesannya telah terikirm. Sungmin merasa terlalu senang dan merasa tidak sanggup membaca balasan Kyuhyun sekarang jadi dia mematikan ponselnya lagi yang kemudian dia letakkan sembarangan di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Lalu Sungmin menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh badannya. Bersiap untuk tidur dalam suasana hati yang baik.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Sungmin terpaksa bangun empat jam lebih awal dari niatnya yang ingin bangun tengah hari. Sunggyu membangunkannya di hari Sabtu yang indah ini agar dia ikut Sunggyu ke teater di mana pementasan musikalnya akan dilangsungkan.

"Aku akan ke sana sendirian nanti. Aku akan naik taksi!" Sungmin mengerang dan memukul Sunggyu sembarangan karena mata Sungmin masih tertutup. Kakinya yang juga ikut bergerak untuk menolak ajakan bangun Sunggyu sudah membuat selimut hangatnya terjatuh.

"_Ya_! Cepat bangun! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk mencari taksi malam-malam di hari Sabtu. Kamu akan datang bersamaku dan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang nanti. Kamu bisa tidur lagi di sana, di mobilpun juga bisa."

Sunggyu menarik kedua tangan Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk bangun. Sunggyu mendorong Sungmin ke kamar mandi dan melemparkan handuknya. Sungmin dengan muka cemberut memaki-maki Sunggyu ketika Sunggyu menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Jadi sepanjang hari itu Sungmin yang cemberut mengikuti Sunggyu ke mana saja dia pergi karena dia merasa tidak nyaman kalau dia menunggu di ruang tunggu bersama orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal. Dia mengikuti Sunggyu mengambil makan siangnya—dan akhrinya dia meminta Sunggyu menyuapinya juga, mengikuti Sunggyu menyapa rekan-rekannya, mengikuti Sunggyu ke kamar mandi, dan akhirnya dia mengikuti Sunggyu yang sedang gladi bersih di panggung.

Tentu Sungmin tidak berada di panggung juga. Dia sedang duduk di kursi penonton dan memperhatikan Sunggyu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak percaya kalau sahabatnya ternyata bisa sebersinar ini. Dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya yang katanya jenius namun di matanya adalah orang idiot lainnya ini ternyata memiliki karisma yang menguar tajam dari dirinya.

"Hai?"

Sungmin menoleh dan dia mendapati seorang laki-laki yang memakai tapi berwarna cokelat gelap, memakai kaus berwarna putih yang dia tindih dengan kemeja berwarna hitam sudah duduk di sampingnya. Padahal dia yakin sebelumnya laki-laki itu tidak ada di sana. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan ada orang lain yang mendekatinya. Untuk sesaat Sungmin berpikir itu hantu, tapi dia tahu bahwa tidak ada yang namanya hantu di dunia ini.

"Hai?" Sungmin membalas sapaan laki-laki di sebelahnya itu. Alisnya naik ke atas tanda dia sebenarnya bingung.

"Apa kamu teman perempuan Kim Sunggyu?" laki-laki itu bertanya. Senyumnya lebar sekali membuat Sungmin merinding. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan membuat kejutan besar kepada orang lain. Dan Sungmin yakin bukan kejutan yang baik.

"Aku teman Sunggyu, benar. Dan aku perempuan." Sungmin menjawab dengan nada yang tidak yakin. Matanya melirik Sunggyu yang masih ada di atas panggung. Namun Sungmin tahu Sunggyu tidak akan melihatnya karena sepertinya Sunggyu sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu dengan rekan-rekannya tentang teknis pertunjukan nanti, mungkin Sunggyu ingin membuat _ad lib_ lagi.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Terlihat sekali kalau dia begitu tertarik pada Sungmin dan atau Sunggyu. Sungmin menatapnya takut, rasanya dia ingin segera pergi dari sana dan meminta tolong Sunggyu untuk membawanya pergi secepatnya.

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian bertemu—"

"Hei, wartawan belum boleh masuk ke sini!" Sungmin mendengar seseorang agak jauh di belakangnya berteriak membuat laki-laki di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget kemudian dia terburu-buru berdiri dan berbalik ke arah orang yang berteriak itu.

Laki-laki itu mengatakan permintaan maafnya berkali-kali sambil menunduk berkali-kali juga kemudian dia berlari ke arah pintu keluar teater itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Seperti orang yang berlari di perlombaan marathon.

Suasana kembali tenang dan Sungmin kembali duduk menghadap ke panggung. Sungmin mendapati Sunggyu yang masih di atas panggung hampir mendekati tepiannya. Sunggyu bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja dan Sungmin menjawab dengan anggukan dan dia juga membuat lingkaran dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya untuk meyakinkan Sunggyu.

Sunggyu mengangguk kemudian dia kembali berkonsentrasi pada persiapan pertunjukannya. Sedangkan Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dia harus menahan rasa kecewanya ketika dia melihat nama Kyuhyun tidak ada di notifikasi ponselnya, yang ada hanya sebuah surel baru dari Kang Seungyoon—mungkin _file _pekerjaan lainnya, dan beberapa pesan instan dari keluarganya dan Stephannie.

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin menelpon Kyuhyun, namun dia tidak yakin kalau Kyuhyun sedang ada waktu untuk berbicara dengannya kalau dia saja tidak membalas pesan yang Sungmin kirim ketika dia akan berangkat dengan Sunggyu tadi. Sungmin menahan nafasnya kemudian dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku jaketnya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Ada apa tadi?" Sunggyu bertanya pada Sungmin ketika mereka berjalan kembali dari panggung ke ruang tunggu mereka lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Masa?"

Sungmin mendecakkan lidahnya. Bagaimana bisa Sunggyu selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. "Tadi ada seorang laki-laki yang mendekatiku. Dia duduk di sebelahku dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu sampai dia menyapaku dan bertanya apakah aku temanmu atau bukan."

"Oh si wartawan itu?" Sunggyu menarik tangan Sungmin yang berjalan hampir melewati ruang tunggu mereka.

"Yep." Sungmin menjawab singkat dengan anggukan.

"Oke kalau begitu." Sunggyu menarik tas olah raga besar dari bawah kursi ruang tunggunya dan dia menyerahkan tas itu kepada Sungmin. "Kamu bisa ganti baju di sini. Satu jam lagi pementasannya di mulai. Aku keluar."

Sungmin mengangguk dan meletakkan kali tas itu di kursi. Dia membuka jaketnya setelah mengambil ponselnya yang masih tidak menunjukkan adanya notifikasi dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sebal namun sekali lagi dia tidak mau menelpon Kyuhyun, takut mengganggu.

Jadi dengan cepat dia mengganti pakaian kasualnya dengan pakaian yang lebih cocok dengan acara seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya untuk berpakaian santai seperti tadi. Hanya Sungmin selalu membiasakan diri untuk memakai pakaian yang lebih sopan dan terlihat formal jika dia pergi ke acara seperti ini.

Sungmin menyuruh Sunggyu untuk masuk kembali ke ruang tunggunya ketika dia sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan melipat pakaiannya tadi ke dalam tas. Sunggyu ternyata sudah membawa bungkusan es krim untuk mereka. Sunggyu memberikan es krim rasa coklat pada Sungmin.

Mereka sama-sama diam, bukan diam karena canggung tapi mereka diam karena mereka sedang menikmati momen tanpa suara mereka yang sangat jarang terjadi. Mereka berdua adalah tipe orang yang suka mengobrol jadi ketika mereka diam itu adalah sebuah kesempatan untuk mengistirahatkan pita suara mereka sendiri. Toh, Sunggyu juga masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Sunggyu memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang menggigit es krimnya. "Sejak kapan kamu memakai jepit rambut?"

Sungmin mengerling. Baru beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari kalau Sunggyu sedang memperhatikannya. Dia tanpa sadar menyentuh jepit rambutnya yang sedang dia pakai. "Apa? Aku dari dulu juga memakai jepit rambut."

"Ya, tentu kamu pakai jepit rambut untuk menahan ponimu tetap tertata rapi ke belakang dan jepit itu berwarna hitam. Bukan jepit rambut dengan manik-manik warna-warni seperti itu. Bahkan kamu tidak menjepit ponimu. Jepit rambutmu jadi semacam," Sunggyu memberi jeda sebentar untuk menemukan kata yang tepat. "Hiasan rambut."

"_Well, _selain untuk menahan rambut agar tetap ada di tempatnya, jepit rambut digunakan sebagai hiasan rambut. Jadi aku sudah memakai jepit rambut sesuai dengan tujuannya." Sungmin mendengus kemudian mengigit es krimnya lagi.

Sunggyu memiringkan kepalanya merasa tidak yakin. Walaupun Sunggyu tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu juga perempuan—yang wajar kalau ingin berdandan—tapi Sungmin memakai jepit rambut manik-manik seperti ini terasa aneh.

"Atau," Sunggyu menggantungkan nadanya membuat Sungmin kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada Sunggyu. "Kamu mulai jatuh cinta?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi. "Yang benar saja."

"Maksudku, kamu sudah di pertengahan umur dua puluhan. Wajar saja kalau kamu mulai mencari pasangan hidup. _You know_, dulu bukannya kamu selalu mengatakan ingin menikah muda?"

"Itu ketika aku masih muda. Aku masih belum tahu tentang dunia." Sungmin mencibirkan bibirnya. kemudian dia melahap es krim terakhirnya. "Tapi bukankah kamu juga di pertengahan dua puluh, jadi kenapa kamu tidak berkencan juga?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah punya angan-angan untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya." Sunggyu menarik stik es krim dari mulut Sungmin kemudian dia buang bersama dengan miliknya ke tempat sampah. Sunggyu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberi sinyal Sungmin agar berdiri. "Sudah saatnya. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke depan. Tunggu aku nanti setelah selesai, jadi aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dengan instruksi Sunggyu.

"_Ya, _kalau misalnya aku benar-benar sedang berkencan bagaimana?" Sungmin bertanya sebelum mereka sempat keluar dari ruang tunggu itu.

Sunggyu berputar ke arah Sungmin dengan cepat. "Rupanya benar,"

"_Ani—" _Sungmin memotong kalimat Sunggyu untuk meluruskan maksudnya. Tapi dia justru terpotong oleh Sunggyu yang sudah membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Kalau benar kamu sedang mempunyai ketertarikan dengan seorang laki-laki, beritahu aku. Aku harus bertemu dengan dia dulu sebelum aku memberikan lampu hijau untukmu dan aku harus melaporkannya pada keluargamu."

Sungmin mendecih. "_Arasseo_."

Sunggyu kemudian membuka pintunya dan mempersilakan Sungmin untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. Dia berjalan di samping Sunggyu untuk menuju ke lobi teater. Dan yang tidak Sungmin duga adalah ternyata sahabatnya ini mempunyai banyak penggemar. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa pekikkan histeris memanggil nama Kim Sunggyu. Sungmin tersenyum, dia merasa bangga kepada sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin menepuk pundak Sunggyu ketika dia sudah berada di lobi. "_Gomawo_." Sunggyu mengangguk kemudian dia berjalan menjauh dari Sungmin. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan Sungmin juga membalasnya.

Ketika Sungmin sudah tidak melihat Sunggyu lagi, dia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Masih tidak ada kabar dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti khawatir. Akhirnya setelah lama berpikir dia memutuskan untuk mengirimi pesan kepada Kyuhyun lagi. Dia hanya ingin menanyakan sedang apa Kyuhyun dan apakah dia sedang sibuk.

Tepat setelah dia mengirimkan pesannya kepada Kyuhyun, pintu teaternya dibuka dan penonton sudah dipersilakan untuk masuk sambil memperlihatkan tiket mereka. Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam barisan dan dia menunjukkan tiket yang Sunggyu tadi berikan padanya kepada petugas di depan pintu itu.

Sungmin duduk di kursi—yang kata Sunggyu adalah kursi terbaik untuk menonton musikalnya—dan mulai membaca buku panduannya. Walaupun ini adalah kali kedua dia menonton musikal ini, dia belum sempat membaca buku panduan yang dibagikan karena saat dia pergi bersama Kang Seungyoon, mereka datang tepat lima menit sebelum pertunjukannya di mulai jadi dia tidak sempat membaca apapun.

Sungmin mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku panduannya ketika dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dengan cepat dia meraih ponselnya berharap itu adalah balasan dari Kyuhyun. Namun lagi-lagi bukan. Itu adalah pesan dari Stephannie yang mengirim dua buah foto sketsa desain _summer dress_ dan bertanya mana yang Sungmin suka.

Sungmin membalas pesan Stephannie, lebih tepatnya dia bertanya apakah itu untuknya dan dengan cepat Steph menjawab iya. Sungmin tersenyum senang kemudian dia kembali memperhatikan dua sketsa yang memenuhi layar ponselnya. Dia tahu dia harus segera membalasnya karena dia menyadari bahwa lampu-lampu di sana mulai padam, menandakan pementasan akan segera dimulai.

"Kalau aku akan memilih yang kanan."

Suara itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Sungmin mengenal suara itu, itu suara Kyuhyun. Dan ketika Sungmin menoleh dia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang membuka masker hitamnya dan tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

"Pilih yang kanan, lebih terlihat cocok untukmu." Kyuhyun menunduk berbisik lagi di dekat telinga Sungmin. Sungmin masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya karena Kyuhyun ada di sini, di sebelahnya. Lalu Sungmin melirik sketsanya lagi. Yang kanan memang akan tampak lebih bagus untuk Sungmin karena _dress_ itu mempunyai potongan dada yang sedikit lebih rendah dari pada yang kanan.

Sungmin tersipu malu ketika dia mengetahui alasan Kyuhyun—walaupun Kyuhyun sendiri tidak pernah mengatakannya namun Sungmin sudah merasakan pipinya begitu panas.

Sungmin tersentak kaget ketika musik pembuka mulai terdengar jadi dia menuliskan kata "_Both_" dan mengirimkannya kepada Stephannie sebelum dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Setelah itu Sungmin berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya pada penampilan di panggung khususnya pada Sunggyu. Dia berusaha. Karena sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar bisa berkonsentrasi karena jari-jari Kyuhyun terkait pada jari-jarinya dan ibu jari Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti membelai ibu jari Sungmin.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Sunggyu? Kamu dengar aku?" Sungmin menurunkan ponselnya untuk melihat di layar ponselnya kalau dia masih berhubungan dengan Sunggyu.

"Ya, aku mendengarmu. Ada apa?" Sunggyu menjawab dengan cepat sekarang. Tidak seperti tadi yang Sungmin harus menunggu lima detik sebelum dia bisa mendengar suara Sunggyu—dan membuatnya merasa dungu.

"Aku akan pulang bersama temanku. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat menonton pertunjukanmu tadi dan dia mengajakku keluar. Lagipula sekarang Sabtu malam." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya ketika menanti jawaban Sunggyu yang dia yakin Sunggyu akan bertanya macam-macam.

"Oke." Sungmin menaikkan alisnya karena terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sunggyu akan semudah itu membiarkannya jalan-jalan sendirian tanpa pengawasannya.

"_Jinjja?_"

"Hmm. Aku tahu kalau teman itu cukup istimewa untuk bisa menghancurkan jadwal tidur akhir pekanmu. Lagipula kamu sudah cukup tua untuk pergi malam-malam dengan orang spesial." Sunggyu mengubah nadanya dari nada bijak menjadi nada menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Hanya berjanji padaku satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"_Stay safe._ Jangan melewati batas."

Rahang Sungmin jatuh karena terkejut. Diam-diam dia memaki Sunggyu di dalam kepalanya. "_Ya!_ Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, oke?"

Sunggyu menggumamkan kata "oke" sebelum dia memutuskan sambungan telpon di antara mereka. Sungmin masih terkekeh ketika dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Aku rasa kamu sangat dekat dengan Sunggyu." Kyuhyun mengerling pada Sungmin. Hanya sebenar karena dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan. Apalagi sekarang Sabtu malam membuat jalanan menjadi lebih rawan dari biasanya. Karena jalanan penuh dan bisa jadi beberapa dari mereka baru saja minum alkohol.

"Tentu. Sunggyu sahabatku." Sungmin menjawab sambil megendikkan pundaknya.

"Tunggu, bukannya kamu tinggal di Amerika? Bagaimana kalian bisa bersahabat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Rasanya aneh sekali kalau Sungmin bisa langsung dekat dengan Sunggyu walaupun dia juga dekat dengan Sungmin dalam waktu yang singkat. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya tidak suka ada orang lain yang sama cepatnya untuk dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Dulu Sunggyu adalah tetanggaku. Kami pergi sekolah bersama sampai kelas 8. Saat kami akan masuk SMA, dia harus pindah ke Boston. Dan setelah lulus SMA dia baru pindah kembali ke Seoul." Sungmin menerangkan secara singkat. Kalau dia menceritakan secara menyeluruh bagaimana dia bisa bersahabat dengan Sunggyu rasanya dia bisa saja menulis buku yang lebih tebal dari serial Harry Potter digabungkan.

"Itu menjelaskan bagaimana kamu bisa dekat dengannya." komentar Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sungmin.

Ini hampir tengah malam. Tidak banyak tempat yang bisa mereka datangi saat sudah tengah malam ini jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Dongdaemun. Tujuan kencan mereka kali ini memang bukan tempat yang jarang pengunjungnya, namun yang banyak sekali pengunjungnya sehingga tidak banyak orang yang menyadari bahwa Cho Kyuhyun ada di sekitar mereka.

Di Dongdaemun mereka hanya berjalan-jalan saja sambil sesekali berhenti di kios yang menjual makanan. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berkeliling, Sungmin berhenti di sebuah kios yang menjual aksesoris. Sungmin memang bukan orang yang suka memakai banyak aksesoris, namun dia tidak keberatan untuk memakai pernak-pernik asalkan tidak berlebihan.

Sungmin menunduk untuk memperhatikan lebih dekar kimpulan barang-barang yang dijajarkan di sana. Pertama dia melihat-lihat deretan cincin namun dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dia mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak—lagi pula tidak ada model yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia kemudian memindai barisan kalung-kalungnya. Dia tertarik pada sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin kecil berbentuk bundar sederhana.

"Aku membeli yang ini. Dan kalung yang sedang dipegangnya." Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang membayar sesuatu dan menerima kembaliannya.

"Terima kasih." kata Sungmin sebelum dia memakai kalungnya. Setelah itu Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun. "Beli apa?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kepada Sungmin sebelum dia memamerkan dua buah gelang dengan yang berbentuk seperti untaian semanggi berdaun empat. Yang satu berwarna biru tua dan yang satu berwarna merah muda cerah.

Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk menjauh dari kios itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sambil jalan Kyuhyun memasangkan gelang yang berwarna merah muda di pegelangan tangan kanan Sungmin. Setelah itu dia berusaha memasangkan gelangnya di tangan kanannya sendiri. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun kesusahan mengaitkan kedua ujung gelang itu, jadi Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dan membantunya mengaitkan gelangnya.

Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan bersama. Menyusuri Dongdaemun yang hampir kosong karena sekarang sudah hampir pagi. Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya menatap gelang barunya. Dia tersenyum lucu karena senang membuat Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya juga bahagia.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, kenapa memilih gelang ini?" Sungmin bertanya karena dia ingin tahu. Dia masih memperhatikan gelangnya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kanan Sungmin dan mengangkatnya sampai di depan pandangan mereka. Kyuhyun juga tersenyum bangga atas pilihannya. Gelang itu cocok sekali di pergelangan kecil Sungmin.

"Bukankah daun semanggi berdaun empat adalah lambang keberuntungan? Lagipula dua gelang ini yang paling menonjol di sana." Kyuhyun kembali menurunkan tangan Sungmin kemudian di Kyuhyun mengaitkan jari-jari mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Dia menunduk tersipu. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi cerita dibalik daun semanggi berdaun empat yang terkenal. Jika seseorang menemukan daun semanggi berdaun empat, dia akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwa mereka dan jika dia memberikan daun semanggi berdaun empat itu kepada orang lain maka kesempatan itu akan bertambah besar.

Sungmin tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun tahu tentang mitos ini atau tidak. Namun Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Kyuhyun di sisi lain tidak bisa mengerti kenapa jauntungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ketika melihat Sungmin tertawa seperti itu. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah Sungmin ketika mulutnya terbuka dan matanya membentuk bulan sabit kembar itu. Dan ketika dia mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan Sungmin rasanya begitu hangat—walaupun terasa lebih kecil—terasa benar.

Dan ketika kencan mereka berakhir dan Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang, dia menyadari sesuatu.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum ketika dia membaca balasan pesan singkat dari Sungmin yang mengingatkannya untuk tidak melupakan makan siangnya. Sungmin juga tidak lupa menyarankannya agar tidak banyak bersuara atau Kyuhyun akan berakhir seperti Sunggyu yang pita suaranya terlalu kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berlatih.

Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya ketika dia mendengar suara pintu depan rumahnya terbuka dan tertutup lagi. Lalu disusul dengan suara lantai yang bertemu dengan sepatu hal tinggi.

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar dan mendapati Shim Gaeun sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan pakaian yang rapi. Seperti orang yang berpakaian untuk keluar rumah bukan untuk pulang ke rumah. Kyuhyun mendecih. Mungkin rumah ini bukanlah rumah lagi untuk Shim Gaeun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut sambil memperhatian Gaeun yang menarik kursi di depan Kyuhyun dan duduk di sana.

Kyuhyun mendorong sebuah map yang agak tebal ke arah Gaeun. Tadi Kyuhyun menghubungi Gaeun untuk datang ke rumahnya. Gaeun tidak tahu mengapa dia mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun, yang jelas sebenarnya dia sangat enggan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Gaeun hanya merasa… tercekat.

Gaeun melirik map itu dengan ragu. Dia mempunyai firasat aneh tentang map itu. Namun tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya Gaeun meraih map itu dan membukanya. Dia membaca halaman pertama di dalamnya. Surat cerai. Kyuhyun memintanya untuk bercerai.

"Kamu tinggal menandatanganinya. Kamu bisa membicarakan semuanya dengan pengacaraku dan pengacaramu kalau kamu ada keberatan dengan pembagian harta dan lain macamnya." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada monoton. Kyuhyun tidak memandang mata Gaeun, tapi dia memandang map yang ada di depan Gaeun sekarang.

Gaeun menunduk untuk melihat map itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menyentuhnya, namun pada akhirnya dia melakukan itu juga. Gaeun meraih map itu dan mendapati formulir permohonan cerai yang Kyuhyun ajukan dan dia membaca setiap detilnya. Kemudian dia memandang lama bagian nomor duabelas di formulir itu: alasan perceraian. Kyuhyun belum mengisinya.

Gaeun berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tadi terasa penuh. Dia masih menatap formulir itu walaupun tangannya membawa map lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau lupa memilih alasan cerai." Gaeun menunjuk bagian itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa yang harus aku pilih?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil meraih pulpen yang dia simpan di saku dalam jasnya di sebelah kirinya.

Gaeun tidak meluputkan sesuatu yang baru di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Bukan salah Gaeun sebenarnya karena gelang baru Kyuhyun itu berwarna mencolok, sulit sekali untuk mengabaikan gelang itu. Apalagi Gaeun adalah orang yang sudah tinggal bersama Kyuhyun selama lima tahun jadi mana mungkin dia tidak menyadari perubahan kecil itu?

"Terserah." ujar Gaeun beberapa menit kemudian setelah dia kembali kepada kenyataanya.

"Penipuan pasangan? Masalah ekonomi? Kekerasan mental—ini jelas tidak. Perbedaan karakter? Perseteruan keluarga? Atau yang lainnya?" Kyuhyun membaca satu persatu opsi yang tertulis di sana. Nada bicara Kyuhyun membuat Gaeun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak bisa menangkap apa arti nada bicara Kyuhyun tadi. Mengejek? Merendahkan? Meremehkan?

Shim Gaeun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu yang menggugat cerai padaku. Aku tidak tahu alasanmu menceraikanku."

"Kita pilih amannya saja. Perbedaan karakter." Kyuhyun kemudian memilih opsi itu dan kembali mendorong map itu kepada Gaeun.

Gaeun tetap diam. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan map itu dan isinya. Dia hanya diam tidak sanggup berkata-kata walaupun pikirannya sangat sibuk sekarang. Sayangnya pikiran-pikiran di kepalanya justru membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Mereka diam di sana seperti diorama di museum. Hal satu-satunya yang membedakan mereka adalah bahwa mereka bernapas dan berkedip. Mata mereka masing-masing juga tidak saling menatap. Mereka sama-sama menunduk untuk melihat apapun yang terasa menarik di pandangan mereka.

"Kau menceraikanku karena perbedaan karakter." Gaeun memcahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Suaranya seperti terkcekat, namun entah bagaimana tetap terasa bulat seperti suara yang keluar dari pipa organ dari gereja.

Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata "Ya", membuat Gaeun yang mendengarnya terkekeh. Terdengar sarkastik, namun dia tidak begitu. Jawaban Kyuhyun membuatnya tertawa.

"Dulu kita sepakat menikah walaupun kita sama-sama tahu karakter kita berbeda—walaupun tidak bertolak belakang. Dan sekarang kamu menceraikanku dengan alasan itu. Kalau begitu kenapa kamu menikahiku, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kalimat Gaeun. Dia butuh beberapa saat untuk menjawabnya. Dia memikirkan pertanyaan Gaeun. Dengan hati-hati. "Aku bisa mengganti alasannya kalau kamu mau. Mana yang lebih kamu suka?"

Gaeun bangkit dari duduknya. Dia merasa tidak bisa duduk di sana berlama-lama dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi di rumah mereka. Gaeun kemudian menutup map itu dan menyimpannya di dalam tas tangannya.

"Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri. Tunggu kabar dari pengacaramu." Gaeun berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah mereka. Dia tidak menunduk, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Dan suara sepatu hak tingginya yang berbenturan dengan lantai terdengar sangat percaya diri. "Aku akan memilih penipuan pasangan. Karena kamu, Cho Kyuhyun, telah menipuku untuk hidup bahagia bersamamu. Aku memberi tahumu agar kamu tidak perlu terkejut ketika persidangan nanti."

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Note: Ada beberapa variasi pendidikan 12 tahun di Amerika. Namun yang paling umum adalah Sekolah Dasar kelas 1-5, Sekolah Menengah untuk kelas 6-8 dan Sekolah Tinggi untuk kelas 9-12.

* * *

_**Autor's note**_

Aku masih akan tetap berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca cerita dan meninggalkan komentarnya. Maaf sekali aku tidak bisa membalas satu-satu karena... ya ada alasan tersendiri. Kalau memang ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa tanya di akun ask fm dengan nama penggunna gzbunni.

Karena bab ini panjang, sampai jumpa lebih dari seminggu lagi, ya :)

Aku hanya bercanda. Sampai bertemu secepatnya.

Terima kasih!


	12. BAB XII

"Kim Sunggyu! Kamu lihat CD Cho Kyuhyun milikku?"

Sungmin berteriak dari kamarnya. Dia kembali membongkar tumpukan CD miliknya dan memindai satu persatu CD itu untuk mencari album Cho Kyuhyun di sana. Rasanya dia ingin mendengarkan lagi suara Kyuhyun, dia sedang merindukannya karena sejak kemarin dia tidak bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberitahunya bahwa dia sedang ada jadwal keluar negeri untuk acara temu penggemar, Kyuhyun akan sibuk sekali dan dia tidak sempat meneleponnya, menulis pesan singkat saja tidak sempat.

Sunggyu yang sedang membuat _ramyun_ hanya meringis sambil menggaruk sebelah kepalanya. "CD Kyuhyun? Bukannya kamu bilang kamu bukan fansnya lagi? Buat apa kamu mencarinya?"

"Kamu melihatnya atau tidak?" Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan tampang kusut. Dia menyipitkan matanya karena marah, kedua tangannya terkepal.

Sunggyu mematikan kompor induksi baru Sungmin dan mengangkat pancinya sambil mengaduk _ramyun _di dalamnya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah Sungmin dan meletakkan pancinya di meja. "Aku tidak melihatnya."

Tentu saja Sunggyu berbohong. Tentu saja dia melihat CD Kyuhyun karena dia yang menyembunyikannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia menginap lagi di apartemen Sungmin dan menyembunyikan CD Kyuhyun di tempat lain yang bahkan Sunggyu sendiri sudah lupa di mana—yang jelas Sungmin tidak akan tahu. Sunggyu tidak mungkin melupakan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjauhkan Sungmin dari segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dia merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sudah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Sungmin mendengus. Dia berjalan mendekati Sunggyu dengan langkah sebal, dia menendang Sunggyu agar Sunggyu menggeser duduknya untuk memberinya tempat duduk. Baru setelah Sunggyu bergeser dia duduk di samping Sunggyu dan merebut sumpit dari tangan Sunggyu. Dia menjepit mi di dalam panci kemudian dia makan sendiri.

"Hari ini aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." ujar Sungmin setelah dia menelan minya.

"Ke mana?"

"Bertemu teman lama."

Sunggyu mengangguk mengerti. Hari ini dia juga tidak ada pekerjaan jadi dia berencana untuk tidur seharian setelah makan. Dia sebenarnya ingin kembali ke apartemennya namun dia ingat kalau Hoya dan Woohyun (juniornya di universitas dan agensinya sekarang) sedang di apartemen itu juga jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena dia yakin dia tidak akan tidur dengan tenang di sana. Lagipula Sungmin sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Sunggyu berada di apartemennya, Sungmin justru senang kalau Sunggyu sering menemaninya di apartemen.

"Jadi," Sunggyu memberi jeda karena dia akan bersendawa. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kaki sofa sebelum melanjutkan. "Siapa teman spesialmu?"

Badan Sungmin tiba-tiba membeku. Rasanya aneh ketika Sunggyu menanyakan masalah ini. Memang bukan hal yang baru tapi tetap saja setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dan tidak pernah membicarakan masalah ini, rasanya aneh. Dan yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi Sungmin tidak ingin Sunggyu tahu bahwa dia dekat dan Cho Kyuhyun.

_Aneh_, batin Sungmin.

Seharusnya dia bisa dengan mudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sunggyu—dia sahabatnya sejak kecil. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka walaupun mereka tidak benar-benar berkata seperti itu. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk Sungmin merahasiakannya. Tapi kenapa Sungmin merasa harus menyembunyikannya dari Sunggyu, kenapa dia merasa dia tidak ingin Sunggyu tahu?

"Aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu nanti. Kalau saatnya sudah tepat." jawab Sungmin kemudian. Dia tidak menatap Sunggyu, sengaja untuk menghindari matanya.

Sunggyu menaikkan alisnya. Dia tahu kalau Sungmin tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaannya. Dia tahu kalau Sungmin enggan untuk memberitahunya. Reaksi ini pernah dia dapatkan ketika Sungmin menghindari pertanyaannya tentang Cho Kyuhyun dulu.

Ini tidak mungkin berkaitan dengan Cho Kyuhyun lagi, bukan?

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Sungmin tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin sibuk bekerja, Sungmin lebih sering tidur ketika dia libur, CD Cho Kyuhyun sudah dia sembunyikan, dia mengundang Sungmin ke pementasannya ketika Kyuhyun tidak dijadwalkan untuk tampil. Jadi ini tidak mungkin berkaitan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kan?

Walaupun begitu Sunggyu tidak bisa untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan hal ini. Sunggyu tidak bisa berhenti gelisah.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Sungmin!"

Kang Hanna memeluk Sungmin dengan erat ketika Sungmin berkunjung ke kafenya. Seperti yang sudah Sungmin janjikan, dia datang lagi ke kafe itu. Walupun Sungmin sebenarnya enggan karena Sungmin merasa bertemu dengan Kang Hanna membuat perutnya terlilit.

Bukan karena Kang Hanna sampai saat ini menginginkannya untuk bisa berkencan dengan Jino, mereka bisa saja berkencan sebagai teman dan Sungmin tidak keberatan sama sekali. Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyunlah yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman bersama Kang Hanna.

Seperti biasa, Kang Hanna yang suka mengobrol sudah bertanya macam-macam dan seperti biasa juga Sungmin menjawab seadanya. Sungmin duduk di tempat yang dulu sering dia duduki dan dia juga memesan menu yang sama.

"Seharusnya kamu langsung mampir ke sini saat kamu sampai. Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku kalau kamu kembali ke Seoul?" Kang Hanna mencubit lengan Sungmin dengan gemas.

Sungmin terkekeh, "Maafkan saya _eomeoni_. Ada banyak hal yang harus saya selesaikan begitu sampai di Seoul. Lalu pekerjaan saya banyak sekali jadi saya tidak sempat menghubungi _eomeoni_."

"Tidak apa-apa yang penting kamu ada di sini. Kamu akan tinggal lama di sini, bukan?" Kang Hanna bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin seperti memohon untuk membenarkan kata-katanya.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. Rasanya dia tidak ingin membenarkan pertanyaan Kang Hanna tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya juga. "Saya juga tidak tahu, mungkin seperti itu."

Kang Hanna tersenyum puas. Dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Dan dia mulai menyusun rencana-rencana di dalam pikirannya. Dia bahkan sudah membayangkan kalau rencananya berhasil. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memamerkan Sungmin sebagai anggota keluarga mereka yang baru kepada teman-temannya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar kalimat-kalimat iri dari teman-temannya karena dia mempunyai dua menantu yang begitu cantik dan menawan.

Yang dia harus lakukan sekarang adalah membujuk Jino untuk mengajak Sungmin untuk berkencan.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kang Hanna, dia melihat senyum Kang Hanna yang tiba-tiba sedikit berubah. Senyuman yang Kyuhyun sering berikan ketika Kyuhyun memberinya kejutan-kejutan kecil. Tapi senyum Kang Hanna—Sungmin yakin—bukan sesuatu yang akan menjadi hal yang mudah untuknya.

Setelah beberapa lama mengobrol, Kang Hanna meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian seperti biasanya karena dia harus membantu karyawannya, entah itu menyapa tamu atau membuat kopi. Dan Sungmin seperti biasanya juga duduk di sana sambil membaca buku. Tapi sayangnya situasi kafe yang ramai mebuatnya susah berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

"Benarkah itu kekasih Kim Sunggyu?" Sungmin berkedip dan perhatiannya pada buku di tangannya sudah teralihkan sepenuhnya. Dia masih memandang bukunya, namun perhatiannya sudah dia pusatkan pada suara itu.

"Benar, itu dia. Aku yakin. Katanya mereka bahkan sudah tinggal bersama."

Sungmin berkedip lagi. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu menganggap dia dan Sunggyu adalah sepasang kekasih. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di artikel yang lain. Di artikel Cho Kyuhyun? Aku tidak yakin."

"Kalau itu benar, _daebak_."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Di dalam kepalanya dia sudah bersumpah serapah dan rasanya badannya menjadi kaku. Hatinya terasa tidak nyaman dan dia merasa tidak aman. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan cermat dan dia juga tidak bisa berpikiran yang lainnya selain pulang.

Dia harus pulang sekarang.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Setelah mengusir Sunggyu yang sedang memeluk guling kesayangannya, Sungmin duduk di atas kasurnya dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimutnya. Dia belum mengganti pakaiannya, dia hanya melempar sembarangan tasnya di kamarnya.

Sungmin ingin sendirian. Dia sedang ingin berpikir.

Apa ini benar?

Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun… apa benar?

Seminggu yang lalu Kyuhyun memberi tahu Sungmin bahwa dia akan bercerai dengan Gaeun. Saat itu tentu Sungmin merasa senang, tapi mengapa sekarang dia tidak merasa sesenang itu? Kenapa rasanya aneh?

Semuanya menjadi aneh. Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun ini aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa di antara mereka? Mereka bertukar pesan singkat, mereka selalu menghubungi satu sama lain, mereka melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang berkencan, tapi apakah mereka berkencan?

Lalu, mengapa Sungmin tidak ingin Sunggyu tahu kalau dia dekat dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah Sunggyu sendiri yang memperkenalkannya pada Kyuhyun? Dia juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan Kang Hanna padahal dahulu dia bisa bercerita apapun padanya.

Sungmin memijat dahinya yang terasa pening. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sakit kepala untuk masalah seperti ini padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa pusing saat tugasnya menumpuk. Sungmin tertawa, dia menertawai kebodohannya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dia melihat layarnya dan dia menemukan nama Kyuhyun terbaca di sana.

_"Hai, aku baru saja sampai di bandara._"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Bagaimana temu fansnya?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab. "Menyenangkan, tentu saja. Kapan kita bisa bertemu? Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

"Aku sedang di apartemenku, bagaimana kalau kamu datang ke sini?"

-Las Palabras de Amor-

* * *

**Author's note:**

Maafkan aku karena aku harus memotong ceritanya di sini. Karena ini adalah bab terakhir yang bisa aku publikasikan di sini. Cerita ini akan semakin rumit dan akan semakin sulit kalian terima, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghentikannya sampai di sini dan membiarkan kalian melanjutkan cerita ini dengan imajinasi kalian sendiri.

_The story is getting uglier_ di dalam naskah yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin sekali kalau aku teruskan untuk publikasikan di sini kalian akan memakiku. Aku tidak takut untuk dimaki sebenarnya, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin keluar dari jalur. Karena di sini aku menulis cerita Kyumin, namun di naskah ini tidak hanya menceritakan dua orang itu saja, banyak cerita lain di sana. Pokoknya jalan cerita ini semakin rumit dan aku tidak yakin kalian akan menerimanya.

Sebenarnya masalah yang ada di cerita ini bisa kalian relasikan kepada diri sendiri_. _Ini adalah cerita _fangirl_ patah hati yang sangat beruntung karena dia bisa bertemu dengan idolanya.

_It's not going to have a happy ending_. Setidaknya kalau kalian berpikiran _endingnya _adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan menikah dan hidup bersama. Tapi aku akan bilang sebenarnya cerita ini punya _Happy Ending_ karena pada akhirnya semua karakter di sini akan menemukan kebahagiaannya masing-masing.

Aku sudah menuliskan bab terakhir naskah ini. Kalau kalian mau aku bisa mempublikasikannya sebagai bab penutup cerita ini. Tapi aku ingatkan lagi bahwa _ending_nya tidak sesuai dengan harapan teman-teman.

Ide untuk membuat cerita ini adalah sebuah kutipan ini, "_People don't see the world as it is. They see the world as they are_."

Kalau aku mengartikan, orang-orang hanya menginginkan sesuatu terjadi karena mereka ingin. Mereka tidak melihat dunia apa adanya, mereka akan melewatkan detil-detilnya. Karena mereka hanya ingin melihat apa yang mereka ingin lihat.

Jadi, terima kasih teman-teman yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mau menuliskan komentarnya, dan terima kasih juga yang sudah menyemangatiku untuk _update _kilat.

Ini akan menjadi karya terakhirku, jadi terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya ya. Terima kasih untuk semua antusiasme kalian dari Rose Thorn, Serenade In Blue, Time Go Slowly, sampai Las Palabras de Amor ini. _I love you guys a lot_.

TERIMA KASIH, TERIMA KASIH, TERIMA KASIH!

ps: bagi yang masih belum sadar, kamu bisa baca ulang cerita ini. Kalau kamu telaah lagi kamu akan merasa terkejut (?) dengan detil-detil yang kamu lewati karena kamu ingin buru-buru melihat _kyumin moment. _


	13. BAB XIII

Sungmin sampai di sana pukul tujuh malam tepat. Tempat itu begitu tersembunyi dan tidak mudah untuk dicari. Sungmin harus bertanya kepada navigator di ponselnya untuk menemukan sebuah kafe di pinggiran Seoul tidak jauh dari Gunung Seorak. Tempatnya indah dan sepi, mungkin karena hari ini hujan terus turun tanpa henti sejak tengah malam.

Sungmin membungkuk untuk menyapa seseorang yang duduk di dekat meja kasir lalu dia memandang berkeliling untuk mencari orang yang menghubunginya kemarin untuk bertemu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukannya sedang duduk di meja paling jauh dengan kasir itu, meja yang biasanya diduduki oleh orang-orang yang tidak ingin diganggu.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya sebentar sebelum dia kembali berjalan untuk mendekatinya. Langkahnya mantap, seperti langkahnya saat dia akan masuk ruang ujian ketika dia masih sekolah dulu. Badannya tegap, pundaknya tidak turun, dan pandangannya lurus. Ini selalu yang Sungmin lakukan ketika dia sedang gugup atau ketika dia sedang takut. Dia berusaha menenangkan semua syarafnya dengan bernafas dengan teratur. Tapi sayangnya dia gagal.

"Shim Gaeun-ssi." panggil Sungmin dengan suara sumbang, seperti ketika dia sedang flu dan suaranya habis.

"Oh, sudah datang. Silakan duduk." Gaeun tidak mengubah posisi duduknya, dia hanya menengok ke arah Sungmin kemudian dia menunjuk kursi dihadapannya. Sungmin bergumam berterimakasih sebelum dia duduk di depan Shim Gaeun. Di meja itu sudah ada dua cangkir teh dan dua piring tiramisu. "Maaf aku langsung memesannya, kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Tidak masalah, terima kasih."

Sungmin tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman Shim Gaeun. Sungmin tidak bisa untuk mengabaikan senyuman Shim Gaeun yang terlihat berbeda. Dia juga tidak luput untuk memperhatikan pipinya yang merona karena memakai banyak perona pipi. Di bawah mata Shim Gaeun terdapat warna ungu pudar membuatnya terlihat seperti baru saja terantuk sesuatu.

Keduanya saling diam. Mungkin sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memulai. Sungmin tentu menunggu Shim Gaeun untuk membuka percakapan mereka karena Gaeunlah yang memanggilnya kemari, yang ingin berbicara padanya. Di sisi lain, Shim Gaeun sedang menunggu Lee Sungmin untuk berbuat sesuatu, dia mengharapkan Sungmin untuk memiliki perilaku yang tidak sopan sehingga dia bisa menuding kesalahan itu. Dia juga mengharapkan Sungmin untuk mulai bertanya kepadanya dengan nada tidak sabar. Tapi tidak, Shim Gaeun tahu bahwa Sungmin bukan orang yang seperti itu, Shim Gaeun yakin bahwa Sungmin adalah orang yang lemah lembut yang berpendidikan tinggi dan berpikir secara logis sebelum melakukan sesuatu bukan seperti kaum barbar yang bertindak sebelum berpikir.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke mari." ujar Shim Gaeun setelah beberapa saat hening. Dia hati-hati untuk memilih kata-katanya. Dia tidak ingin kelepasan. Dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh—tidak di depan Sungmin.

"Tidak masalah," Sungmin tersenyum. "Karena saya punya waktu tentu saya akan datang."

Shim Gaeun ikut tersenyum. Dia memperhatikan Sungmin kemudian dia mengangguk. Mungkin ini yang membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin, pikir Gaeun walaupun terasa begitu pahit. Pantas saja Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin, karena dia begitu cantik walaupun dengan riasan tipis seperti itu. Sedangkan dia hari ini harus memakai riasan tebal untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat karena terlalu banyak merenungkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Shim Gaeun memeluk dirinya sendiri sebelum dia melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin hampir saja melompat dari tempat duduknya karena terlalu terkejut. Matanya terbuka lebar karena kaget dan badannya tiba-tiba terasa bergetar. Sungmin menjadi gugup setengah mati, rasanya seperti saat dia diberi pertanyaan oleh profesornya yang dia tidak tahu jawabannya dan bisa membuatnya mendapatkan nilai E.

"Aku tahu, kalian berhubungan dekat." ujar Shim Gaeun lirih membuat Sungmin yang sedari tadi memandangi tangannya di pahanya mendongak menatap Gaeun yang menatap kosong cangkir tehnya. "Sampai di mana hubungan kalian?"

Sungmin mendengarnya, suara Shim Gaeun yang bergetar. Sungmin juga melihatnya, ujung mata Shim Gaeun yang bergetar. Dan Sungmin juga merasakannya, bahwa Shim Gaeun tidak sedang menghakiminya.

Sungmin diam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shim Gaeun. Dia bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menjawabnya. Dia merasa tidak bisa, tidak sampai hati. Dia hanya tidak bisa.

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun menyukai perempuan sepertimu, Sungmin. Cerdas, menyenangkan, dan memiliki banyak pesona." Shim Gaeun tersenyum tipis. "Dan dia menyukaimu karena alasan sederhana, kau adalah orang yang membuatnya bahagia."

"Shim Gaeun-ssi—" Sungmin mencoba untuk memberikan opininya. Dia tidak bisa melihat wanita di depannya ini menyusut, begitu ringkih.

"Kyuhyun meminta cerai kepadaku. Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi tapi aku tidak tahu akan secepat ini. Kami sering bertengkar tapi beberapa tahun ini kami bertengkar tanpa menemukan solusinya. Dan pertengkaran terkakhir kami adalah tentang kau, Sungmin-ssi. Aku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sering keluar untuk menemuimu. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau adalah penggemar Kyuhyun. Aku tahu aku membuatmu sakit hati karena aku menikahi Kyuhyun—maafkan aku sebelumnya."

Itu dia, Sungmin melihatnya. Sesuatu yang Sungmin sangat tidak ingin lihat. Shim Gaeun tersengguk. Shim Gaeun menangis. Pikiran Sungmin dalam keadaan kalut. Sungmin tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas. Rasanya seluruh sel otaknya sedang panik sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sungmin begitu terkejut untuk menerima semua informasi yang disuguhkan kepadanya.

_Is this real? Is she crying? She's not acting? Are those tears real? Is she being honest? Or she just acts to take Kyuhyun back?_

Otak Sungmin mencari segala kemungkinan yang ada. Dia tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Sungmin menjadi frustrasi, rasanya dia ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat ini.

Isakan Shim Gaeun terdengar jelas di telinga Sungmin. Isakan kesedihan luar biasa. Dan Sungmin secara refleks bangkit dari kursinya. Dia berjalan mendekati Shim Gaeun dan menarik sebuah kursi dari meja lain untuk dia dekatkan pada Shim Gaeun. Sungmin duduk di sana dan dia memeluknya. Dia memeluk Shim Gaeun.

Shim Gaeun masih menangis, justru semakin pedih. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan memeluknya seperti ini. Dia berharap Sungmin akan menertawainya, menertawainya kencang sekali kemudian meninggalkannya di sana setelah mengatakan betapa menyedihkannya dia sekarang. Tapi Sungmin justru memeluknya hangat, Sungmin juga mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Dan Shim Gaeun membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Aku masih mencintainya, Sungmin-ssi." ujar Shim Gaeun di sela-sela tangisannya.

Tepat setelah itu Sungmin sadar bahwa Shim Gaeun tidak sedang menipunya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun hampir saja melepaskan ponsel dari tangannya ketika Changmin berteriak di teleponnya. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya dan hampir saja melempar ponselnya karena dia kesal sekali dengan kebiasaan Changmin yang sering sekali berteriak di telepon.

"Jangan berteriak." ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali membenarkan posisi malasnya di atas sofa di depan televisinya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak kalau aku mendengar kamu menceraikan Gaeun nuna!"

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Lalu kenapa, Changmin? Bukankah kamu sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia di Jepang bersama laki-laki lain?"

"Dan karena itu kamu menceraikannya?"

"Ya, dia berselingkuh."

"Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa dia berselingkuh? Aku tidak mau tahu, Cho Kyuhyun. Bicara dengannya, aku tidak mau kalian bercerai. Kamu terlalu terobsesi pada teman Jino itu. Kamulah yang selingkuh dari Gaeun nuna."

Cho Kyuhyun mengumpat ketika Changmin dengan seenaknya memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengannya. Apa yang sahabatnya itu pikirkan, apa dia sedang mabuk? Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, dia mendesah. Tentu saja, ini sudah pukul satu pagi, mungkin Shim Changmin memang sedang mabuk.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mematikan televisinya sebelum dia menarik selimutnya dan tidur di sofa. Namun anehnya, dia tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ucapan Shim Changmin terngiang di kepalanya.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Sungmin memandang kosong monitor _laptop_nya yang memperlihatkan foto keluarganya dan keluarga Sunggyu yang diambil ketika mereka sama-sama berlibur di Disneyland ketika Sungmin dan Sunggyu akan masuk _middle school_.

Dia baru saja berhubungan dengan keluarganya dengan menggunakan _Skype_ dan selama percakapan mereka dia tersenyum lebar. Dia bercanda dengan Minjung dan ayahnya, dia juga menyapa keponakannya—anak Boyoung—yang seminggu lalu lahir. Ibunya menangis karena beliau ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan ingin memeluknya. Sungmin sebenarnya merasa gembira ketika dia kembali menghubungi keluarganya. Dan dia ingin segera pulang.

Dia ingin pulang.

Tepat ketika pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya, air matanya menetes. Jadi begini rasanya _homesick_, kata Sungmin dalam hati. Selama beberapa saat Sungmin tidak mengubah posisi duduknya. Dia masih memeluk kedua kakinya dan masih menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lututnya. Dia juga masih memandang layar _laptop_nya dan dia mengenang kembali jalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya, jalan menuju sekolahnya, dan jalan panjang menuju kampusnya dulu, UCLA.

Sungmin terkejut ketika ponselnya menyala dan berbunyi nyaring. Dia meraih ponselnya dan mendecih sebal ketika Kang Seungyoon menelponnya. Dia mengangkatnya dengan segera dan disapa dengan nada gembira Kang Seungyoon di seberang sana. Percakapan mereka tidak lama karena Seungyoon hanya memberitahu Sungmin bahwa semua _file_ yang dibutuhkan Sungmin sudah dia kirim dan bahwa _meeting_ yang harusnya dilaksanakan minggu depan harus dilaksanakan akhir minggu ini—yang berarti Sungmin harus mengerjakan presentasi dan programnya dengan cepat.

Sungmin mendesah sebelum dia meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja dan mematikan _laptop_nya. Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapurnya. Dia meneguk sampai habis sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas, membuatnya bertanya mengapa dia bisa sampai sehaus ini.

Bel pintu apartemen Sungmin berbunyi. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tengahnya untuk melihat jam di atas televisinya. Ini sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam, mungkin Sunggyu yang datang. Tapi kenapa Sunggyu tidak langsung masuk saja, bukannya Sunggyu sudah tahu pin kunci pintu apartemennya?

Sungmin mulai berjalan ketika dia mendengar bel pintunya lagi. Dia mengabaikan monitor kecil yang menampilkan sosok laki-laki di sana. Sungmin hanya membuka pintunya dan bersiap memaki-maki Sunggyu.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main saat seseorang mencium bibirnya begitu dia membuka pintu apartemennya. Dia mencoba memukul orang itu, namun tangannya terlebih dahulu dipegang erat oleh orang itu. Lalu Sungmin di dorong menuju dinding di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu kemudian menutup pintu apartemen Sungmin dengan kakinya.

Sungmin mengumpat dalam kepalanya dan dia semakin berusaha untuk lepas dari laki-laki ini. Namun dia nyaris tidak bisa begerak. Tangannya sudah ditahan oleh tangan laki-laki itu di sebelah kepalanya. Ketika itu dia tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu memakai gelang semanggi berdaun empat berwarna biru, dia Cho Kyuhyun.

Seketika itu juga Sungmin berhenti untuk menolak dan mulai menerima ciuman-ciuman Kyuhyun. Dia membalas setiap ciuman Kyuhyun, dia membiarkan Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, dia membiarkan Kyuhyun mengecap setiap sudut bibirnya.

Sampai ketika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah mengenalinya, dia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sungmin dan membiarkan tangan Sungmin mengalung di lehernya, sedangkan tangannya sendiri menangkup wajah Sungmin dan memperdalam, memperpanas apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Sungmin, tanpa melepaskan tautan manis mereka, menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Mereka bergerak ke sana kemari, membentur apa saja yang ada di jalan mereka. Dinding, rak sepatu, sampai sofa. Apapun.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah mulai merasakan panas badan satu sama lain. Mereka merasakan kulit mereka bersentuhan. Mereka merasakan sensasi luar biasa, seperti setruman lemah namun membuat mereka bergidik. Mereka merasakan setiap syaraf mereka menjadi tegang dan memacu adrenalin mereka untuk berbuat sesuatu yang lebih jauh.

Dan saat itu juga, Sungmin yang saat ini berada di atas Kyuhyun yang merebahkan dirinya di sofa, melepaskan tautan mereka dan menarik baju Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya ke dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun tidak menolak, dia mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu dia mendorong Sungmin di atas kasurnya. Kembali menaiki Sungmin dan menautkan lagi bibir mereka.

Tidak tahu siapa duluan yang melucuti namun satu persatu pakaian luar mereka tanggalkan. Dan mereka merasa tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Adrenalin mereka memaksa mereka untuk tidak berhenti.

-Las Palabras de Amor-

Setelah jam kerjanya selesai, Sungmin menghampiri Sunggyu yang sedang berada di studio kecil tempatnya berlatih vokal. Sunggyu terlihat terkejut ketika melihat otot-otot wajah Sungmin yang terlihat tegang, membuat senyum Sungmin terlihat aneh.

"_I did something wrong_, Sunggyu." ujar Sungmin lirih, terdengar nyaris seperti bisikan, ketika Sungmin masih berada di ambang pintu studio itu.

Sunggyu terkejut bukan main saat Sungmin berkata seperti ini. Dengan cepat Sunggyu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meraih lengan Sungmin dan dia tarik masuk ke dalam studio. Sunggyu mendudukkan Sungmin di kursi di depan pianonya sedangkan dia mengambil kursi lain yang ada di dalam studio itu.

Sungmin panik, dia berulang kali menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang Sunggyu tidak bisa tangkap apa maksudnya. "Sungmin, tenanglah dan bicara padaku dengan jelas. Ada apa?"

"Aku tidur dengan Cho Kyuhyun." jawab Sungmin dengan cepat, tanpa memberi jeda sedikitpun untuk Sunggyu menutup bibirnya.

"_WHAT?"_

"Aku tidur dengan Cho Kyuhyun." ulang Sungmin. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam sekali seperti dia sedang dihukum. "Kami hanya tidur, tidak melakukan apapun yang lebih dari itu. Aku mengencaninya. Aku ber—maksudku—aku menjadi selingkuhan Cho Kyuhyun. Sunggyu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"_YOU WHAT?"_ Sunggyu menaikkan nada suaranya karena terlalu terkejut. Mata Sunggyu yang jarang sekali menampakkan bundaran irisnya sekarang terbelalak lebar sekali—sampai-sampai rasanya matanya akan melompat keluar. Sunggyu hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali, menatap Sungmin tanpa arti apapun tanpa pikiran apapun. Sunggyu terlalu terkejut untuk berpikir.

Baru setelah beberapa tarikan nafas dia mulai menenangkan dirinya. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk tenang karena Sungmin membutuhkannya sekarang. "Ceritakan padaku detilnya. Bagaimana bisa kamu berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sunggyu sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Setelah menyerap ketenangan Sunggyu, Sungmin mendorong badan Sunggyu menjauh darinya. "Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali setelah kamu mengenalkanku di acara makan malam itu. Tidak sengaja sebenarnya. Tapi setelah itu, aku lupa bagaimana, yang jelas kami menjadi dekat. Dia sering mengajakku untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Kami hanya merasa dekat dan entah bagaimana hubungan kami menjadi seperti ini. Dan semalam dia datang ke apartemenku, lalu menciumku, lalu kami berakhir di kamarku. Aku bersumpah kami tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti di film-film yang sering kamu tonton saat kita masih bersekolah dulu."

Sunggyu menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa usahanya selama ini untuk menjauhkan Sungmin dari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun berakhir sia-sia. Rasanya dia ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri, dia ingin terbang ke LA saat ini juga dan menyerahkan cambukan kepada Minjung, kakak kedua Sungmin. Dia juga tidak merasa keberatan kalau semua keluarga Sungmin ikut mencambuknya.

"Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau dia sudah punya istri?" tanya Sunggyu kepada Sungmin. Dia sebenarnya tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Sungmin bisa berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, dan mengapa dia mau berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

"_I know_." jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Dan kamu masih melanjutkan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya, Sunggyu. Aku bahkan lupa kalau dia sudah punya istri. Ketika aku bersamanya, aku merasa hanya ada aku dan dia. Aku merasa bahwa kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kami menikmati musik _jazz_, mendaki gunung, pergi ke kebun binatang. Semuanya begitu menyenangkan. Rasanya aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Aku menyukainya sejak dulu, Sunggyu. Bahkan sebelum istrinya mengenalnya."

Sunggyu mengerutkan dahinya. Dia sedang memutar kembali perkataan Sungmin. "Kamu menikmati _jazz_? Sejak kapan? Kamu selalu bilang kamu mengantuk dan bosan ketika mendengarkan musik _jazz_. Kamu lebih menyukai musik _rock_. Muse—favorit kita."

"Aku belajar menyukai _jazz_ karena Kyuhyun."

Sunggyu melempar tangannya ke atas, seperti ketika orang yang sedang menyerah. Kemudian dia mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. Ini hal paling konyol yang pernah dia dengar dari temannya. Sungmin yang dia kenal dulu—walaupun Sungmin bodoh—tidak pernah berpikiran konyol seperti itu.

Apakah cinta membuat orang menjadi konyol? Memang.

Sunggyu yakin bahwa Sungmin hanya dibutakan oleh yang namanya cinta. Sunggyu yakin logika Sungmin tidak bisa menembus perasaan meletup-letup menyenangkan yang memenuhi seluruh rongga dada Sungmin. Sunggyu yakin Sungmin hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun, betapa sempurnanya Kyuhyun, betapa menawannya Kyuhyun, betapa pas Kyuhyun untuknya. Sunggyu yakin Sungmin membantah setiap ketidakcocokan diantaranya dan Cho Kyuhyun dan memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi cocok. Sunggyu yakin bahwa Sungmin tidak ingin memikirkan apapun yang akan membuatnya dalan kerugian.

Seperti orang jatuh cinta pada umumnya. Melihat semuanya dari matanya sendiri, tanpa mendengar pendapat orang lain—yang mungkin lebih tahu dan mungkin benar.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Sungmin? Kalau kamu meminta pendapatku, akhiri saja hubunganmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga di dalam hubungan orang lain, Sungmin. Kamu bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kamu anak yang baik, dilahirkan dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga dengan disiplin-karena kakekmu dan ayahmu adalah tentara angkatan laut—dan hangat. Bagaimana bisa kamu berpikiran untuk menjadi seperti ini? Apa kamu tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan istri Cho Kyuhyun? Pernahkan kamu memikirkan perasaanmu ketika kamu ada di posisinya?"

Sungmin terkekeh. Seperti seorang yang sakit mental, seperti _psycho_. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa istrinya ada. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa melihat yang lainnya. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika aku bertemu dengan Shim Gaeun beberapa hari yang lalu."

Mata Sunggyu terbelakak lagi. "Kamu bertemu dengan Shim Gaeun? Dengan istri Cho Kyuhyun? Sungmin, apa yang sudah kamu lakukan?"

"Shim Gaeun mengajakku bertemu. Dan pertemuan itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku hanya menyakiti orang lain." Sungmin berkata lirih. Dia hampir saja menangis lagi kalau Sunggyu tidak buru-buru memeluknya.

Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pelukan sahabatnya bisa membuatnya tenang. Bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih. Mungkin karena mereka selalu bersama dan mungkin karena memang takdirnya begitu, bahwa Sunggyu adalah orang yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

Mungkin karena takdir juga dia tidak bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Karena takdir juga Kyuhyun memilih untuk menikahi Shim Gaeun yang belum lama mengenalnya.

Mungkin karena takdir Sungmin harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus memberitahu Kyuhyun sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, bukan begitu Kim Sunggyu?"

Sunggyu mengangguk menyetujui. Dia menghapus airmata Sungmin dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin. Dia juga membersihkan hidung Sungmin dari ingusnya. Sunggyu juga merapikan kembali rambut Sungmin yang tadinya seperti rambut yang tidak disisir beberapa hari.

"Oh, Kyuhyun mengirimiku pesan." kata Sungmin, padahal dia baru saja akan mengirim pesan singkatnya untuk bertemu dan memberitahukan bahwa hubungan mereka harus dihentikan. Setelah membaca pesan singkat Kyuhyun, Sungmin terkekeh. "Sepertinya dia juga menemukan pencerahan, Kyuhyun bilang dia ingin menghentikan hubungan kami dan ingin bertemu nanti malam."

Sunggyu ikut terkekeh. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Sunggyu menarik badan Sungmin untuk berdiri dan kemudian merangkul pundak Sungmin dan mengajaknya keluar dari studio sempit itu. "Sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, apa rencanamu?"

"Ayo kita ke Stadion Jamsil! Sudah lama kita tidak main _baseball_, bukan?" ujar Sungmin dengan ceria. Matanya kembali membentuk bulan sabit cantik.

"Aku yang akan melempar bolanya."

"_Call!"_

-Las Palabras de Amor-

"Untuk kesuksesan pementasan kita!"

"Dan untuk Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi Ayah!"

Semuanya bersulang dengan riuh dan kemudian menghabiskan alkohol di gelas mereka dalam sekali teguk. Setelah itu mereka masing-masing mulai mengobrol dan menyantap daging yang mulai matang di meja mereka.

Kyuhyun menunduk berterima kasih kepada beberapa rekannya yang memberinya selamat secara personal. Duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun ada Yoo Junsang yang sudah menikah menjadi ayah dari dua orang anak perempuan sedang membagi ceritanya kepada Kyuhyun saat istrinya melahirkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju ketika Yoo Joonsang bercerita bagaimana menyebalkannya para istri ketika sedang ngidam namun ketika itu juga rasanya sungguh menyenangkan untuk melakukan semuanya yang istri minta. "Menyebalkan namun menyenangkan." kata Kyuhyun memberi kesimpulan pada pembahasan mereka dan beberapa orang lainnya di sana.

"_Sunbaenim, _selamat! Tolong sampaikan ini kepada istrimu." Sunggyu yang ternyata mendatangi Kyuhyun sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan besar untuk Kyuhyun. "Hanya sebuah hadiah kecil-kecilan untuk anak perempuanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Sunggyu-_ya_. Ngomong-ngomong apa ini?"

Sunggyu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang kebetulan kosong karena orang yang sebelumnya di sana menggeser posisi duduknya untuk Sunggyu. "Baju dan mainan. Kudengar melatih bayi dengan mainan-mainan akan membatu syarafnya untuk cepat berkembang."

"Aku merasa tidak asing dengan kalimatmu." Kyuhyun menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas menandakan bahwa dia curiga. "Kamu membeli ini sendirian?"

Sunggyu tertawa canggung karena sudah tertangkap basah. Dia mengusap tengkuknya. "Tidak, mana mungkin aku bisa membeli seperti ini sendirian." Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Sunggyu sambil terkekeh. "Seminggu yang lalu Sungmin mampir ke Seoul dan mendengar kabar kalau istrimu akan segera melahirkan. Dia sangat senang dan akhirnya kami pergi untuk membeli ini. Sungmin memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu bahwa kami memilih bersama namun kurasa lebih baik aku memberitahu _sunbaenim_ agar tidak ada kecanggungan di antara kalian. Kurasa memberitahukan ini kepada istrimu juga bukan hal yang buruk."

Kyuhyun tidak memungkiri bahwa tubuhnya sedikit memanas ketika namanya disebut. Perasaan itu tidak asing dan terasa menyenangkan. Namun dia sudah tidak menganggapnya istimewa lagi seperti dulu. Sekarang perasaan ini hanya seperti perasaan ketika bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjadi penasaran bagaimana Sungmin sekarang. Apakah dia menjadi orang yang berbeda lagi? Apakah Sungmin baik-baik saja sekarang? Kyuhyun tidak menyangkal kalau dia merindukan Sungmin, bagaimanapun ini sudah hampir satu tahun sejak mereka terakhir bertemu untuk kesepakatan mereka menghentikan kegilaan mereka. "Bagaimana kabarnya? Sungmin."

Sunggyu hampir tersedak ketika Kyuhyun bertanya. Sunggyu buru-buru menghabiskan isi gelasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Sungmin? Dia baik-baik saja." jawab Sunggyu singkat sambil mengangguk-angguk entah apa alasannya, begitu juga Kyuhyun. "Setelah dia menyelesaikan projek besarnya di DNE, dia dipanggil oleh pemerintah Amerika Serikat untuk bekerja sebagai analis aktifitas elektronik mencurigakan untuk pemerintah Amerika Serikat. Dan yang terakhir kudengar dia sedang menangani kasus anti-terorisme yang sekarang sedang melancarkan terornya lewat media komunikasi masal seperti internet."

"Bukankah itu berbahaya? Dia berurusan dengan teroris?" Kyuhyun kelihatan terkejut sekali mendengarnya. Dia tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah orang yang berani mengambil tantangan yang ekstrem beserta resikonya tapi terorisme bukanlah hal yang wajar (walaupun berkencan dengan suami orang lain juga bukan hal yang wajar).

Sunggyu mengangguk setuju. "Memang berbahaya. Namun _sunbaenim_ tahu seperti apa Sungmin, bukan? Lagipula semenjak kami masih bersekolah dulu cita-cita Sungmin selain menikahimu adalah menjadi seorang agen di FBI. Dan ketika tawaran itu datang Sungmin tidak bisa menolaknya dan langsung berangkat minggu depannya, memang bukan FBI namun Sungmin begitu senang menerimanya."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar penjelasan Sunggyu. "Apa kamu tidak khawatir sahabatmu menantang maut seperti itu setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Apalagi aku tidak bisa selalu menghubunginya kalau dia sedang ditugaskan di lapangan. Bahkan ketika dia kemari seminggu yang lalu tampangnya begitu kusut dengan luka di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Namun aku tidak bisa melupakan matanya yang cemerlang itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihat matanya bersinar seperti kristal seperti itu. Dia tidak tampak lelah atau menyesali pekerjaannya karena dia melakukan apa yang dia sukai, dia menikmatinya." Sunggyu tersenyum hanya dengan membayangkan kembali seperti apa wajah Sungmin saat dia membuka pintu apartemenya seminggu yang lalu.

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kurasa tidak," Sunggyu menegak segelas soju lagi. "Sungmin bilang pekerjaannya terlalu banyak sehingga dia sangat sibuk. Apalagi dia sudah diangkat menjadi agen dalam percobaan sehingga pekerjaannya banyak dan menumpuk. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk pergi keluar, dia lebih memilih tidur."

"Tipikal Sungmin." komentar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa geli, mengingat dulu ketika dia selalu mengganggu tidur siang Sungmin ketika Sungmin libur hanya untuk pergi mengemudi bersama. Sunggyu mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi kudengar dia bertemu dengan seorang agen dari ATF yang sedang melakukan penyelidikan pada kasus yang sama dengan timnya ketika mereka pergi ke Karibia, Sungmin bilang ada kemungkinan untuk cinta lokasi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baik untuknya kalau begitu. Walaupun aku masih menganggap pekerjaanya sungguh berbahaya bahkan jika dia juga akhirnya mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan agen lainnya bahayanya bisa menjadi dua kali lipat, bukan begitu?"

Sunggyu hanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Seperti 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'." tanggap Sunggyu. Kemudian mereka kembali diam dan hanya mendengarkan orang lain berbicara dan bercerita dengan semangat dan tertawa dengan sangat puas seperti tidak ada hari esok. Begitu lepas dan bergembira.

Di sisi lain Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa walaupun dia masih memikirkan Sungmin. Dia tanpa bisa menahan dirinya sendiri memutar kembali kaset kenangan mereka berdua di dalam otaknya. Mengingat kembali apa saja mereka lakukan berdua, ketika mereka membagi tawa mereka bersama dan bagaimana mereka berusaha untuk sembunyi-sembunyi untuk bertemu, bagaimana akhirnya dia dan Sungmin akhirnya menyadari bahwa yang mereka lakukan itu salah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegilaan mereka berdua dengan sebuah pelukan manis. Walaupun tidak ada di dalam kesepakatan mereka, mereka pada akhirnya saling berhenti untuk menghubungi satu sama lainnya dan berusaha menghindar ketika bertemu.

Kyuhyun tentu saja merindukan Sungmin. Tidak ada yang tidak merindukannya. Dia merindukan Sungmin karena Sungmin ada saat roda kehidupannya ada di bawah, menyemangatinya, dan bahkan Sungmin yang membantunya untuk menaikkan roda kehidupannya kembali. Sungmin sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun tidak lagi kebingungan perasaan apa yang dia rasakan. Perasaan ini adalah perasaan unik yang biasanya dia menyebutnya "The Sungmin feeling" karena dia tidak bisa menemukan perasaan yang mendekati apa yang dia rasakan pada Sungmin. Sedangkan perasaannya kepada Gaeun adalah cinta, sesederhana itu.

Perasaannya pada Gaeun tidak bisa digantikan. Karena Gaeun adalah satu-satunya, hanya Gaeun yang berarti paling besar di hidupnya. Dia tidak punya alasan khusus mengapa perasaannya pada Gaeun begitu istimewa. Karena perasaan ini hanya ia rasakan pada Gaeun dan hanya pada Gaeun. Perasaan ini tidak bisa dia tidak rasakan dan tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan ini ada sejak mereka bertemu dan ada, terus ada sampai sekarang. Perasaan yang mungkin dulu tidak bisa ia temukan apa namanya namun sekarang dia tahu. Perasaan itu disebut cinta. Sesederhana itu.

"Sungmin menitipkan satu pertanyaan untuk _sunbaenim_." Sunggyu berbicara dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya dia enggan untuk mengatakannya namun dia harus mengatakannya. Tidak ada alasan hanya dia merasa harus. Kyuhyun mendengar Sunggyu kemudian menoleh dan mengangguk agar Sunggyu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa _sunbae_ sekarang bahagia?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Tanpa berpikir lama Kyuhyun menjawab, "Tentu, aku bahagia sekarang. Dan bertambah bahagia setiap harinya."

End?

* * *

**Author's note:**

Halo, sudah ending ya? Buat yang kemarin meminta untuk Endingnya dipublikasikan dan disaring kisah Kyuhyun-Sungminnya, ini dia! Cerita di bab ini aku pangkas jadi dari beberapa bab dari naskah awalku. Terima kasih ya yang masih protes karena ceritanya udah selesai, terima kasih yang protes ceritanya jadi menggantung.

**1\. Siapa Kim Sunggyu?**

Bagi yang tidak familiar dengannya, Kim Sunggyu adalah salah satu member INFINITE. Waktu aku menulis ini dulu tiba-tiba dia datang kepadaku dan membisikkan ceritanya kepadaku. Jadi munculah dia di sini sebagai seorang sahabat paling TOP sedunia.

**2\. Kenapa aku hiatus?**

Aku nggak hiatus kok. Aku rasa sudah cukup banyak waktuku untuk menulis dan sekarang aku akan fokus ke pendidikanku dulu. Ini adalah karya terkahirku di FFn. Lain kali kalau ada karakter yang membisikan ceritanya padaku, aku akan publikasikan di tempat yang lain.

**3\. Ini remake?**

Bukan. Ini cerita benar-benar aku tulis dari 0. Dari awal aku mencoba menerima kenyataan sampai aku bisa benar-benar menerima kenyataannya.

**4\. Kenapa sih cerita ini dihentikan sampai sini aja?**

Karena sebenarnya naskah yang sudah aku tulis itu begitu rumit. Hubungan Sungmin dengan Gaeun dan Kyuhyun, persahabatan Sungmin dengan Sunggyu, dan di naskah awal cerita ini ada hubungan singkat Sungmin dengan seseorang ketika dia masih menyelesaikan _high school_nya di LA. Ceritanya semakin panjang. Dan akui saja teman-teman di sini, di FFn, ingin mencari cerita Sungmin-Kyuhyun, kan? Aku berusaha memberikan kalian kisah Sungmin-Kyuhyun dan ketika ceritanya semakin melebar aku putuskan untuk aku potong ceritanya sampai di sini. _By the way_, bagian akhir cerita ini memang benar dari naskah awal yang aku buat.

Aku terharu karena banyak sekali yang menuliskan komentar kalau cerita ini bagus dan berbeda dari yang lainnya lalu banyak sekali yang kecewa karena aku tidak meneruskan cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak ya untuk rasa suka teman-teman untuk cerita alakadarnya ini.

Maafkan aku ya karena aku menulis hanya sekedar hobi dan membuat kalian kecewa karena keputusan bodohku. Maafkan aku juga karena aku belum menjadi seorang penulis profesional. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membalas kebaikan teman-teman dengan memperpanjang kisah manis Sungmin-Kyuhyun. Aku yakin pasti nanti banyak penulis-penulis yang lebih hebat yang akan memberikan dosis harian Sungmin-Kyuhyun kepada teman-teman.

_People don't see the world as it is, but they see the world as they are_.

Sampai jumpa, kesayanganku.

Terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungannya.


End file.
